Venganza
by Sorirc
Summary: Tras una temporada juntos, conviviendo y disfrutando de un amor nacido desde hacia tres años,un incidente inesperado les aleja. Kate por un lado, Rick por otro intentan tirar adelante el uno sin el otro. ¿Serán capaces de vivir alejados?
1. Prologo

**Historia basada en la serie producida por la ABC**; Castle. - Creador: Andrew Marlowe. - **Obra registrada en ** .com (SafeCreative; 1104100021459).

**Prólogo **

Kate llevaba noches sin pegar ojo. La muerte de su madre volvía a tenerla atormentada. No dejaba de pensar en el hijo de perra que la había asesinado y en los que habían obligado a éste a hacerlo. ¿Quienes eran? ¿Qué querían? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Preguntas que se repetía continuamente cuándo recordaba lo apunto que estuvo de saber la respuesta.

Un disparo. Dos. Este inoportuno disparo lo cambió todo. Por él todo volvía a estar igual que meses atrás. Ese suceso la hundió a un pozo opaco dónde solo estaba ella y ese caso.

Pasaron días. Apenas llego a la semana y decidió volver a hacer su vida. Lo intento todo. Se reincorporo al trabajo, - el caso de una chica de catorce años le hizo retroceder los pasos que había ganado hasta ese momento. - Probó de evadirse, no pensar, recurrió a la lectura - algo que años atrás había dado su fruto - , pero resultó inútil. También se puso en manos de especialistas, lo que acabo siendo la peor elección de todas; no terminó nada bien.

En ese momento, su móvil empezó a vibrar.

A aquellas horas sólo podía ser una persona. La misma a quien necesitaba y a su vez con quien había decidido romper cualquier lazo que les estuviera uniendo hasta ese momento. Ella había decidido cortar la relación.

_- Supuse que estarías despierta. _

_- ¿Que quieres? _

_- Ya lo sabes... Hablar. _

Kate cerró los ojos mientras mantenía el auricular del móvil a la altura de su oído. Esa misma llamada iba repitiéndose día tras día y siempre con las mismas preguntas, las mismas repuestas. Nunca las que él quería oír.

"Esto no puede seguir..." - pensó Beckett.

- ¿Por qué...? - intentó hablar de nuevo – Olvídame. - dijo finalmente, intentando sonar sincera.

- No puedo.

- Entonces... ¡Comprate un perro! ¿Alexis quería uno, no es así? O...

- ¿O...?

Por unos instantes se hizo el silencio a ambos lados de la linea. Él esperaba la respuesta de ella, y ella... A Kate ya se le habían terminado las escusas. Ya no sentía fuerzas para seguir dándole largas. Sus sentimientos iban más allá de lo que tenía dictado en su cabeza. A pesar de eso, su orgullo no podía perdonarle.

Hasta ese día, Beckett había oído como su corazón se hacia añicos en tres ocasiones. La primera hacía mas de diez años, al atravesar la cinta amarilla y ver el cuerpo de su madre descansando en el asfalto cubierto por una tela blanca. La segunda, meses anteriores cuándo creía estar apunto de llegar a quienes habían ordenado a Connan la muerte de su madre, y por último la tercera. De esta hacía sólo trece días.

Estaban tan cerca de aquellos hombres... De no ser por él todo habría sido más fácil. Tan sólo diez minutos más y habría conseguido el nombre del cuarto miembro. - pensó mientras seguía el silencio en ambas líneas.

Kate se sentía feliz por haber conseguido atrapar dos de los cinco cómplices de esa secta, pero también sentía rabia. Y por ese motivo, aunque él lo hubiera echo para no perderla, ella no podía perdonar su inoportunismo. Aquel día el nombre _Castle_ y la persona a la cual pertenecía, había _muerto_ para ella.

Unas pequeñas lagrimas rozaron tímidas sus mejillas.

- Adiós Richard. - su voz sonó ahogada.

Kate colgó sin dar tiempo a que él dijera algo. Y aunque lo hubiera querido su incomprensión a lo que acababa de oír no se lo permitía.

¿Desde cuándo le llamaba por su nombre?

Sólo había una persona a quién él había oído llamarlo Richard - desde siempre -; su madre. Su Nikki Heat siempre le llamaba Castle, incluso estando juntos..., juntos. Nunca antes lo había echo por su nombre. Nunca... Hasta ahora.

¿Qué había cambiado?


	2. Chapter 1

VENGANZA; Yo Decido Cuando Se Acaba El Juego

I

Nueva York vista desde lo alto de un ático situado a unos pocos kilómetros al este de la quinta avenida, cerca de Central Park, es como estar observándola a través de los ojos de un pájaro o de un globo cogiendo impulso hacia arriba después de haber sido liberado por error.

Aquel amanecer era precioso. Últimamente Kate veía muchos y todos distintos. Siempre acurrucada a la repisa, más parecida a un banco interior, rozando el ventanal y cubierta por su manta polar de color morado. Aquello le recordaba a las películas y la hacía sonreír cada vez que esa idea pasaba fugaz por su mente.

Sus parpados se cerraban de forma intermitente, cada vez más lento. Habían estado luchando para no cerrarse durante muchas horas. pero en ese momento aún y empezar a oír la banda sonora de la gran ciudad, aquellos pequeños guardaespaldas de sus ojos bajaban la guardia.

**_South Street Seaport_****_1_****_, las 17:55h. _**

**_Un hombre con una gorra de color negro marca Adidas, alto de estatura, se adentra en el Pier 17. No es el único. Otro más bajito, con la misma gorra o similar, le sigue detrás y se separan cuándo llegan a la distancia dónde se encuentran varios agentes junto al escritor y la inspectora, intentando camuflarse entre la muchedumbre. _**

**_- ¡Esposito, Ryan, seguid a ese! ¡Lo demás, separaros...!_**

**_Kate ordeno y señalo a los demás agentes sus posiciones a una velocidad que sólo _****_una inspectora como ella podía hacer._**

**_- ¿Y yo? _**

**_Beckett miró al escritor con una media sonrisa. Mantuvo su mirada en él por unos instantes, y tiró de su chaqueta inesperadamente haciendo que se abalanzara sobre ella, chocando. Con ese gesto, los dos salieron corriendo en dirección contraria a sus compañeros. Justo por dónde ella había visto escapar al bajito, y más importante según las deducciones que tenia Kate. ¿Sería verdad?_**

**_La gente del interior comenzó a alterarse al oír un primer disparo. Poco a poco el embarcadero fue quedando vacío. Ahora sólo quedaban cuatro personas en esas cuatro paredes en forma de laberinto. _**

**_A los pocos minutos, otro disparo seguido de la voz de Ryan. _**

**_- ¡BECKETT!_**

**Sus ojos se cierran con fuerza. **

**_La inspectora y Castle salen de detrás de un almacén acercándose a sus compañeros, dónde Esposito permanece sentado en el suelo, herido. No tardan en aparecer otros agentes acompañados del capitán Montgomery. _**

**Sin más, las imágenes de ese recuerdo parecen avanzar a gran velocidad hasta detenerse en un punto en concreto de la persecución. **

**_Los ojos de Kate divisan a Castle, con un arma en sus manos, camuflado entre las cajas de una tienda dónde estaban descargando el género justo cuándo empezó todo. Ella intenta transmitirle su desaprobación con la mirada, mientras mantiene su pistola en alto apuntando al hombre bajito. Él también la apunta con otra pistola, bastante buena por cierto. _**

**_- ¡BAJE EL ARMA!_**

**_- Kate, Kate, Kate... ¿Te crees que soy estúpido? ¿Idiota, a caso? _**

**_- No estoy sola... ¡Mis hombres no dudaran en disparar si intenta cualquier _****_movimiento! _**

**_Ese comentario le provoca aún más_**

**_- ¡CALLATEE!_**

**_El breve sonido del seguro de la pistola del sospechoso retumba a través del silencio._**

**_- ¡NOOO...!_**

**_Primer disparo._**

**_- ¡NO, CAST...!_**

**_Segundo disparo._**

Jadeante, con la respiración alterada, Kate intenta incorporarse apoyando la espalda a la ventana, respirando poco a poco menos sofocada.

"_Sólo ha sido un sueño. " _susurra para si misma en voz alta.

Uno demasiado real.

Todo aquello la estaba superando. Se estaba convirtiendo en la Kate que odiaba que los demás vieran. Todo lo contrario a la chica firme, valiente, fuerte, inteligente, y también algo testaruda. Kate arruga la nariz al reconocerlo.

"_La he elegido porque algo en su mirada me dice que lo haga! Confío en usted, Inspectora Beckett."_

Estas fueron las primeras palabras de Montgomery hacía ella como la nueva inspectora de detectives del departamento de homicidios de la policia de Nueva York. - Las recordaba como si se las hubiera acabado de decir.

In media res, todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza se esfumó. Se quedó mirando la estancia dónde se encontraba aunque en realidad no le prestaba atención. Sus ojos si observaban, pero su mente había volado hacia otra dirección. Y fuera lo que fuera la estaba haciendo sonreír.

1Uno de los puertos más antiguos y bellos de Manhattan, más conocido como _Pier 17_ o embarcadero, en español. En las últimas décadas se han montado grandes centros comerciales, restaurantes y bares, convirtiéndolo en uno de los sitios con mayor diversión por la tarde – noche del sur de Manhattan.

**Obra Regitrada** (SafeCreative; 1104100021459).


	3. Chapter 2

**II **

Kate se levanto alejándose de la ancha repisa, andando rumbo al que su mente le marcaba. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un baño relajate.

Sus manos entraban y salían del agua jugando con la espuma que la cubría hasta la altura del pecho. Al exterior, la ropa limpia reposaba pocos centímetros alejados de la bata de baño y el taburete dónde estaba, inerte, su ipod.

De sus auriculares su canción favorita llenaba el silencio del cuarto de baño. Eso y el tarareo de la inspectora.

Ahí se sentía tan bien..., tan cómoda y relajada, que lo último que quería era salir. No tenía prisa por ir a ningún lado. Nadie la esperaba. Lo único que le apetecía hacer tendría que esperar dos días más; todo era reciente, demasiado.

El tiempo no espera a nadie. - recordó, imaginándose a su padre diciéndoselo.

Entonces, ¿Por qué que dejar que éste siga pasando sin intentar atraparlo, sin intentar llegar a él, atarle la rienda y enfrontarse a lo que venga por delante?

El lunes volvía a repetirse por cuarta vez en ese mes.

Esa mañana en el departamento de policía se respiraba un aroma de cambios. Las mesas estaban vacías, apenas había agentes trabajando, sólo dos de visibles y trabajar no era precisamente lo que estaban haciendo.

Los agentes Ryan y Espósito mantenían la vista fija en sus ordenadores. Uno tenia los pies encima de la mesa poniendo y sacando la mano de una bolsa de patatas. El otro no dejaba de moverse, nervioso, sentado en su silla, girando a derecha y izquierda, intentando pasar al siguiente nivel del Pacman.

"_No podréis conmigo... " _canturreo el agente.

Ryan se quedo mirando a su compañero a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Éste volvió a centrar sus ojos en el monitor dónde hacia más de una hora que observaba el rostro de la mujer que nunca se cansaría de contemplar; Su futura mujer, era la mejor persona con quien podía haberse encontrado. La quería con locura.

"_Todo lo contrario que tu conmigo." _ susurró sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su chica. Y contestando así, de algún modo, al juramento de su compañero.

La mañana pasó sin novedades. Ni un solo caso al que acudir, ni una sola llamada, ni una visita.

La mesa de su amiga y compañera estaba vacía, ni un solo informe encima de ella. Nada que indicara un poco de actividad. Seguía desierta, igual que la silla dónde solía sentarse Rick.

A lo lejos, como si proviniera de la calle, unos ladridos dejaron impregnado la tranquilidad de la comisaria. En cuestión de horas había empezado a haber más movimiento. pero aún así no era como de costumbre.

- ¡Wave!

Un Yorkshire-terrier atravesó los pasillos escabulléndose por los rincones más imposibles qu

alguien a simple vista pudiera creer.

- ¿Dónde éstas, chiquitín?

Alexis entró en el departamento dónde su padre y Beckett habían resuelto tantos y tantos

casos juntos; Algunos un tanto personales. Dejó un sobre azulado en la mesa de Kate, escondido entre el monitor y el teclado. Nadie se percató de ello.

- ¡Alexis, que sorpresa! - la saludó Esposito.

- Hey – saludo

- ¿Este pequeño terremoto es tuyo? - intervino Ryan.

- ¡Wave! - exclamó, riñéndole - ¡Mira que has echo...!

Alexis cogió al yorkshire, acercándolo a su cuerpo en forma de abrazo.

- Gracias. Siento el jaleo...

- No te preocupes, no ha sido nada que no hayamos podido resolver.  
>La chica sonrió al agente mas moreno, luego a su compañero de ojos azules.<p>

- ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?

- Creía que sí, pero... - dijo al ver la mesa vacía de Kate – Venía a ver...

- ¡¿ALEXIS?

Una voz familiar sonó detrás de la chica.

Ella no fue la única a sorprenderse al ver a la hija de Castle. Los demás también se

sorprendieron al ver a Kate pisando de nuevo el departamento.

- ¡Kate! - sonrió la pelirroja.

- ¡Beckett! - exclamaron sus agentes a unisono.

- Hola Chicos. - sonrió la inspectora.

Aquella mañana Kate estaba esplendida. El fin de semana había sido productivo, no se

arrepentía de nada echo esas últimas casi cuarenta y ocho horas.

- Alexis, ¿ocurre algo?

- No... Sólo venía a darte las gracias.

Esa aclaración la lleno de dudas. ¿Cuál sería el motivo por el cuál la hija de Castle fuera a la

comisaría a darle las gracias? A su respuesta, algo húmedo le rozo la mano.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del animal que la hija de su... ¿ex? - ni siquiera sabía si habían sido algo - llevaba en brazos. Aquello lo aclaraba todo. Al verlo la expresión de su cara cambió dejando entrever una breve sonrisa. No podía creer que se hubiera tomado aquel simple comentario al pié de la letra.

- No sé como lo hiciste... Gracias por convencerle.

Alexis sujeto a Wave por un solo brazo dejando el otro libre para poder abrazar a Kate, en

agradecimiento a lo que ella había intentado sin éxito.

- Lee el sobre azul. - le susurró la joven.

Kate se dirigió a su mesa preguntándose por su contenido Con sus dudas, pero sin importarle

quién estuviera mirando saco su contenido y lo desdobló. Sus ojos resiguieron la letra escrita en ese trozo de folio en blanco y algo arrugado.

…, porqué vosotras sois las mujeres más importantes de mi vida:

_Madre, Alexis, _Meredith, Gina, _ Kate..., te quiero. Lo siento. _

A continuación, a la parte más baja de esa hoja y con una letra distinta a la anterior, algo escrito recientemente:

_Hace semanas lo encontré en la papelera de su estudio, no sé de cuanto será. Ah, que sepas que la abuela y yo te echamos de menos. _

- ¡ALEXIS!

La pelirroja se apresuró a poner el pie en el sensor del ascensor para impedir que las puertas se

cerraran. Sin apartar el pie, salió del ascensor centrando la mirada en el rostro de Kate. Ésta bajo la mirada doblando de nuevo la nota. La guardó nuevamente en sobre y luego en el bolsillo de su abrigo rojo. Miró a sus compañeros y con un _Hasta luego chicos_, se reunió con Alexis.

- Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

**Obra Regitrada** (SafeCreative; 1104100021459).


	4. Chapter 3

III

Beckett abrió la puerta del acompañante esperando que Alexis entrase.

- ¿Estás segura que te va bien? Si no, no importa yo puedo coger un taxi...  
>- ¡Alexis Castle, sube al coche!<p>

El yorkshire parecía tranquilo. El pequeño se había pasado sus últimos cinco años encerrado en

un jaula y ahora cualquier sitio que no fuera aquél era mucho mejor. La reacción del perro al verla observando a los demás, y sus ojos fue lo que le rompió el corazón a Alexis y lo que le convenció a quedárselo.

Kate apartó la vista de la carretera mientras esperaba en un semáforo. Wave también la miró, y

al instante empezó a ladrar. Fue un ladrido corto y seco, como de aprobación a la compañía.

- ¡Creo que le gustas!

Kate sonrió, acariciándole.

Verde. De nuevo volvían a estar en marcha. Ya solo estaban a dos manzanas de su destino.

- ¿Querrás subir?

Esa pregunta la temía. Lo hizo nada más darse cuenta de su inconsciente decisión de ofrecerse

a llevarla.

"_¿Subo, no subo? ¿Que hago?_ " se preguntaba a ella misma intentando aparentar una expresión

totalmente distinta a su estado de nervios.

Alexis mantuvo el silencio mientras Beckett aparcaba en la única plaza libre que, por

casualidad, había a dos pasos de la entrada del edificio. Sin contestar, Kate bajo del coche. Alexis hizo lo mismo rebuscando en sus bolsillo hasta encontrar las llaves. Nadas más atravesar la puerta del piso Kate sintió un escalofrío. _ "¿Está?" - _Aquella pregunta fue la primera que voló por su mente. 

- ¿Abuela? ¡Tenemos visita!

Sin pensárselo, Martha salió de su escondite para averiguar quien era esa visita de la que

hablaba su nieta.

- ¡¿Kate? ¡Querida eso es más que una simple visita...!

La madre de Castle se dejo de protocolos, abrazándola como una hija más.

- Te dije que te echaba de menos... - intervino Alexis bajando las escaleras. El perro también

quiso sumarse ladrando dos veces.

- Yo también me alegro de verla.

Martha se separó al oír la palabra "verla".

- Oh no, soy demasiado joven para que me llamen de usted y además... hay confianza.

Beckett sonrió.

Ambas, hija y Madre, le tenían un gran cariño a la inspectora. Desde el principio, Martha supo

los sentimientos de su hijo hacia Kate. Lo mismo ocurrió a la inversa, las cortas veces que los había visto juntos, había visto ese mismo sentimiento reflejado en los ojos de Kate. Ella intentaba disimularlo y no lo hacía nada mal, pero a aquella actriz nadie la engañaba, ni siquiera Kate.

Desde que empezó el vinculo de Richard con la policía, al primer instante que Beckett piso el

apartamento de Castle y se encontró con los ojos de su madre, la acogió con los brazos abiertos. La veía como una hija más, a una mujer joven a la cuál admiraba por todo lo que había logrado ella sola, por todo lo que había tenido que sufrir. En definitiva, la mujer perfecta para su hijo. Todo era, y sigue siendo, cuestión de tiempo.

- Tengo una idea.

Alexis y Kate intercambiaron sus miradas en modo de alerta.

- Abuela... - se anticipó a decir su nieta antes de que ésta dejara al aire alguna proposición inoportuna.

- No le voy a pedir que se quede a comer, aunque si quieres éstas invitada... - añadió.

- Lo sabia... - susurró la joven entre dientes.

- Es sólo que había quedado para ir de compras con mis amigas, pero me han dejado

tirada... ¿A alguien le apetece hacer un esfuerzo de acompañarme? - Martha miro a su nieta de refilón

- ¡Voy a por la chaqueta! - dijo ella corriendo a su habitación. Wave la siguió.

- ¿Te apuntas querida?

- Me encantaría, pero debo volver al trabajo. En otra ocasión.

Martha desaprobó su respuesta.

- Prometemos no mencionar el nombre de una persona muy cercana a nosotras – Martha pasó su mano por los hombros de su nieta, estrechándola.

- Ni su apellido referente a un antiquísimo edificio de piedra rodeado de murallas y todo tipo de obras defensivas. - terminó Alexis.

- ¿Y bien?

La presión que sentía Beckett en ese momento era mucho peor a la que estaba acostumbrada

asentir por su trabajo.

Martha se alejó para alcanzar su bolso dónde estaba su monedero y en él algo que quería

mostrarle. Al comprobar que no estaba dónde ella creía, arrugó la nariz pensando dónde la habría escondido su hijo. Rebuscó por varios sitios y finalmente, en un segundo cajón de la cocina – un lugar nada apropiado para una tarjeta de crédito – encontró la llave que les abría las puertas para irse de tiendas.

- ¿Seguro que no te apetece venir? - dijo Martha enseñándole la tarjeta. - Nos sale gratis...  
>A contra luz, Kate pudo intuir a quien pertenecía por el nombre que había grabado en ella.<p>

- No creo que...

No la dejaron hablar. Alexis y Martha tiraron de ella, empujándola fuera del apartamento y

obligándola a acompañarlas.

- Considerate oficialmente secuestrada inspectora Beckett.

**Obra Regitrada** (SafeCreative; 1104100021459).


	5. Chapter 4

IV

Secuestro es una palabra que siempre había logrado poner los sentidos de Kate en alerta. Pero después de hoy, la próxima vez que la oyera recordaría esa mañana de compras y demás. Quién también la recordaría, igual que si hubiera estado allí, sería Castle el día que le llegara el recibo del gasto de la tarjeta. ¿Sabría toda la verdad?

Los atardeceres en Nueva york eran igual de perfectos que los amaneceres. Tonos distintos, olores distintos y ruidos..., más o menos parecidos. Beckett se había refugiado en la comisaria, en su mesa, la cuál ya la añoraba después de unas semanas vacía.

Desde este mediodía, después de hablar con su jefe, volvía a estar oficialmente al frente de todos los casos que salieran a partir de aquel mismo segundo. Había vuelto para escuchar a Lanie, para dar ordenes a Ryan y Espósito y acatar las decisiones de Montgomery. Volvía a ser la inspectora Beckett.

Primer segundo y primer caso a la vista. Por suerte nada que ver con algo que le hiciera recordar aquello que intentaba dejar a un lado en las horas de trabajo. Un simple caso de falsificación, nada que no haya podido resolver por si sola. Y poco después otro que no ha durado ni dos horas. Un atraco fallido de arma blanca en unos grandes almacenes, - los chicos no llegaron a traspasar la salida.

¿Dónde se habían ido los casos verdaderamente duros de roer? Aquellos casos en los que agradecía tenerle cerca... - Kate apoyo la barbilla en la palma de su mano mirando fijamente la silla vacía.

A su alrededor ya no había nadie, y si lo había no en su perímetro. Ryan y Espósito se habían retirado, uno a practicar tiro y otro en el gimnasio. Ella intentaba centrarse en revisar los informes de los dos casos antes de entregárselos a Montgomery.

-¿Queriendo recuperar las horas perdidas?

Esa voz la sobresalto. Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, dejando salir el aire despacio.

- Hola Lanie.

- Dime... ¿Todo bien?

- Si, todo bien.

- Espero que ahora que has vuelto todo vuelva a tener el mismo ritmo que antes. Llevamos

unas semanas algo lentas y aburridas. Con los chicos nos a da tiempo de echar partidas de pocker...

- Kate sonrió sin quitar los ojos de los informes.

En verdad ni siquiera los estaba leyendo. Era una forma de hacer creer a la otra persona que

estaba ocupada, pero había olvidado que a Lanie no era tan fácil engañarla. Ella sabía como hacerla volver al planeta llamado Tierra.

- ¿Sabes a quién me encontré ayer?

- Ni idea... - dijo en un tono despreocupado.

- A Castle.

Sin despegar los ojos de esas paginas, una media sonrisa la delató.

Su móvil interrumpió el silenció que se había creado después de las últimas palabras de Lanie

- ¡Beckett!

- Hemos decidido que en veinte minutos te esperamos para cenar.

Kate se quedo sin habla ante ésa proposición repentina.

- Oh... Martha te lo agradezco mucho, pero ya tenía planes...

Lanie a su lado levantó una ceja. Se la quedo mirando, giro los ojos y le quito el teléfono de las

manos.

- ¿Martha, verdad? Soy Lanie, una compañera de trabajo de Kate. No sé preocupe en veinte

minutos estará ahí.

- Oh, Estupendo.

La chica forense se quedo sonriendo mirando a su amiga a la vez que colgaba la llamada. Kate

no daba crédito de ello.

- ¿Desde cuándo decides por mí?

Aquello no le había gustado. Kate estaba molesta por lo que acababa de hacer. Sin pensarlo,

cogió el móvil de sus manos guardándoselo en el bolsillo del abrigo rojo, recogió los informes y se dirigió al despacho de su jefe. Entró, los dejo encima de la mesa y se marchó. Lanie corrió a su encuentro.

- ¡KATE!  
>Sin importarle lo que tuviera que decirle, llamó el ascensor, bajo hasta la calle y de ahí a su<p>

coche. Antes de que llegara a entrar, Lanie la interceptó cruzándose por delante.

- Oye, ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

- Odio que me organicen mi vida.

- Yo sólo...

- ¿Tú sólo intentabas ayudarme? - dijo con rintintín - Gracias, pero se cuidarme sola. - hizo

una breve pausa, y se despidió con una media sonrisa. – Tengo que irme, me esperan para cenar.

Lanie se quedó en la acera viendo como se alejaba. Negó con la cabeza y volvió dentro, aún

tenía que recoger sus cosas y hablar con los chicos.

El trafico era lo peor que podías encontrar en Nueva York, lo mejor era ir en transporte publico.

En más de una ocasión se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero para algo tenía su coche.

Su móvil volvió a sonar.

_Algún día te voy a tirar por la ventana..._ - pensó para sus adentros a la vez que que resoplaba y

atendía a la llamada

- ¡Beckett! - contestó de mala gana.

- Hola. ¿Te cojo en mal momento? - contestó Alexis precavida - Si es por la cena y no te

apetece, no pasa nada. La abuela pensó que estaría bien cenar las tres. Pero la verdad es que hizo comida para demasiada gente, se le fue la mano, y pensamos en ti. Si prefieres otro día...

- No, no, - negó, arrepintiéndose de haber contestado mal - Alexis, estoy de camino...

- Oh, vale... Hasta ahora.

Si había algo que odiaba, era quedar mal con aquellas dos personas. Ellas no tenían la culpa de

nada, y a lo mejor él tampoco, pero aquella imagen, ese sueño – tan real - que la noche anterior había vuelto a repetirse...

- Alexis la esperaba en el portal cuándo ella apago el motor del coche. Al ver que se acercaba,

salió a recibirla. Kate se quedo inmóvil en medio de la acera, al ver como los brazos de Alexis rodeaban su cuello. La inspectora no estaba acostumbrada a ser recibida de esa forma. Solía sonreír, daba la mano o incluso un beso en la mejilla, pero escasas veces la recibían tan efusivamente.

- Me alegra que hayas venido - dijo la chica.

En su cara, Beckett podía leer mucho más. Detrás de esa frase, había algo que explicaba ese

abrazo. ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué Alexis se comportaba así con ella?

- ¡No pienso bajaros la cena a la calle, que lo sepáis...!

La voz de Martha desde el interfono las sorprendió a las dos. Éstas no pudieron evitar sonreír.

- Será mejor que subamos. ¡Me muero de hambre!

- Y yo...

Su respuesta fue una de tantas que se suelen decir por no decir nada, y que sorprendentemente

era cierta. Kate sentía su estomago vacío, creía que en breves la delataría sino lo llenaba. De lo contrario, a medida que se acercaban a la puerta, su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas y en todas ellas la misma persona. Alexis aminoró el paso, detuviéndose delante de la puerta.

- ¿Luego podremos hablar? - dijo casi en susurro.

- Si... - dijo sin pensar.

Aquella pregunta la había cogido desprevenida.

**Obra Regitrada** (SafeCreative; 1104100021459).


	6. Chapter 5

**V**

- ¿Y la cena?

- Estará lista en quince minutos.

Alexis le hizo un mohín a su abuela. Luego miro a Kate. ¿Sería ahora un buen momento para hablar con ella? Quince minutos eran suficientes para decirle... sí, podría probar ahora.

- ¿Tengo tiempo de subir a mi habitación y enseñar algo a Kate? - preguntó sin levantar sospechas en Martha, todo lo contrario que en Beckett.

- Quince minutos... - canturreo.

La chica se giró y invito a la inspectora a seguirla.

La habitación de Alexis estaba perfectamente ordenada. Sencilla, con algún peluche, libros - bastantes libros, entre ellos los de su padre – y un corcho dónde tenia algunas fotos impresas y entre ellas una de Kate - Ésto la sorprendió - .

- Kate..  
>Alexis no sabia por dónde empezar. Esa duda alarmó a Kate, por qué sabía que no era una chica<p>

que dudase de si misma, sino todo lo contrario.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Espero que no te importe. - dijo, señalando la foto de Beckett con la mirada – Si te fijas, en el corcho hay fotos de mi padre, mi abuela, algunos amigos... Pero sobretodo de ellos dos. ¿Sabes porqué?

- Porque son tu padre y tu abuela..

- No exactamente. Supongo que a mi edad tendría que idolatrar a estrellas de rock o actores famosos, y seguramente quedaría mal si no dijera que mi escritor favorito es Richard Castle y mi actriz favorita Martha Rodgers, pero por encima de todo les admiro por como han luchado. Me siento orgullosa de los dos. Aunque a veces intente huir de ambos... - añadió.

Kate estaba maravillada al oír hablar a Alexis de esa forma. Ella, a su manera, les admiraba a los tres. A él también, aunque ahora el dolor y la rabia pudiesen más.

- ¿Y ellos saben esto?

- No, y prefiero que siga siendo...

- ¿Información confidencial?

- Si.  
>Beckett sentía curiosidad por empezar hacerle algunas preguntas, pero Alexis se anticipó a ellas.<p>

- Te preguntarás el porqué de tu foto, ¿verdad? - Kate asintió algo avergonzada. - Hace unas semanas sorprendí a mi padre escribiendo esto. - Alexis sacó una hoja din A4 doblada de debajo de su almohada. La miró y se la entregó a Kate. – Al principio creí que no era más que un capitulo de su novela así que la leí. A las pocas lineas vi que no tenía nada que ver.

Durante unos minutos esa habitación quedo llena de silencio. Alexis sentía temor por la reacción de Kate al leerlo, y ella – Katie, como la solía llamar su padre - intentaba sacar esa parte dura de ella misma a la hora de mostrar los sentimientos.

- Yo...

Aquella hoja le había borrado el habla.

- Mi padre puede llegar a ser reservado si se lo propone, pero tarde o temprano lo suelta.

Intuyo que la nota del sobre azulado no es mucho mas antigua a ésto. - Los ojos de Kate seguían leyendo entre lineas -. No sabía qué hacer, espero no haberme equivocado en dártelo. - Beckett se sentía abrumada -. Ah, y el por qué de la foto, es esa carta.

- No sé que decir...

Alexis se incorporó y abrazo a la persona que tenía delante, algo que de nuevo, a Kate le sorprendió.

- Siempre me preguntaba como sería tener una hermana mayor a quien admirar. Ahora ya lo sé.

Aquella confesión termino con el muro que la chica dura se había construido en su interior. Kate

Beckett, la mujer a quienes muchos temen cuándo la ven ejercer de inspectora en el cuerpo de policía de Nueva York. La que muchos creen que más allá de su trabajo no existe nada más... ¡Vah! No dejan de ser rumores que suelen salir de la gente envidiosa y sin vida propia.

Como dijo una vez un historiador, filosofo político y escritor italiano: "Todos ven lo que aparentas, pocos advierten quien eres" - N, Maquiavelo.

Antes de volver a estar cara a cara, la inspectora pestañeo varias veces intentando borrar cualquier signo de alguna lagrima delatora.

- Tengo una idea. ¿Porqué no te pruebas el vestido? - la animo Alexis.

- ¿Qué vestido?

- El que la abuela insistió en que te compraras.

- Oh, ¿Ahora?

- ¡Vamos! Verás que cara pone cuando bajes a cenar con él puesto. No quiero ni pensar en su reacción...

- Yo tampoco... - aseguró Beckett no muy convencida.

_- ¡Chicas a cenar! - _oyeron decir a Martha desde la cocina.

- ¡Póntelo! Te espero fuera.

¿Quién le mandaba a ella meterse en éstos líos? El vestido era precioso, por que negarlo, pero en ese preciso momento lo que menos le apetecía era cambiarse de ropa, iba perfecta con la que llevaba.

Lo sospesó durante breves segundos, no tenía todo el día, y sin darle más vueltas empezó a desvestirse mirando fijamente el vestido color _smoke__1_ que descansaba en esa cama. 

En el salón, Alexis terminaba de servir la cena que su abuela había querido preparar en honor a la invitada. Nunca antes había preparado ése tipo de comida por lo tanto esperaba que todo hubiera salido, no delicioso, pero si comestible.

- Alexis, ¿Y Kate? Esto frío no – vale - nada...

Martha, al ver el cambió de expresión en su cara se giró al momento. Lo que vio al girarse hizo que acabara diciendo la frase palabra por palabra.

- ¡POR EL AMOR DE DÍOS...!

Martha no dudo en acercarse a ella.

- Ojalá te viera papá... - susurró Alexis para sus adentros.

- ¡Lo sabia! Sabía que el precio no era nada comparado con el resultado.  
>El sonido de unas llaves entrando en la cerradura de la puerta pusieron a las tres en alerta.<p>

Unas risas, unas voces. Esa voz..

- ¿Crees que le gustará?

- ¿Bromeas? Espera a decírselo a Ale – xis... ¿Que pasa? - preguntó sorprendido a la rubia que iba con él.

Richard miró al frente.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al ver a su inspiración personificada en medio de la sala y con un vestido de la diseñadora Catherine Dean. Al principio no lo creyó posible. Miro a su madre, a su hija... Nadie dijo nada hasta que él pareció salir del trance.

- ¡BECKETT! - susurró - ¿BECKETT? - repitió confundido y sorprendido a la vez, al verla.

- Papá, ¿que haces aquí?

Kate se precipitó escaleras arriba dirigiéndose a la habitación dónde había dejado sus cosas.

Sin detenerse, bajo las escaleras y salió por la puerta de una forma más acelerada de la que había entrado. Y también más elegante. Ni siquiera se había parado a cambiarse de ropa. De una de sus manos descansaba parte del vestido, el cuál se levanto para no tropezar, mientras que de la otra manos colgaban sus vaqueros y su camiseta de cuello alto. Del cuello colgaba la bufanda, mal colocada. Lo único que estaba en su sitio era su abrigo y aún sin abrochar.

Al llegar al coche, lo lanzó todo de cualquier manera en la parte trasera, entró y en menos de

un minuto se alejó de esa plaza de aparcamiento. ¿En qué dirección? Ni ella misma sabia a dónde iría, o puede que en el fondo si lo supiera; Ahí dónde le es más fácil ser ella misma. 

1Color Marrón. El vestido es el que llevó Selena Gomez en el videoclip "A year without rain " diseñado por Catherine Dean.

**Obra Regitrada** (SafeCreative; 1104100021459).


	7. Chapter 6

**VI**

Beckett sentía rabia hacía si misma por haber aceptado la invitación. No por la hija o la Madre de Castle, Mentira, pero sabía que si lo hacía algo malo acabaría ocurriendo. Su intuición le había advertido de lo que podría acabar pasando y... ¡voilà! El malvado había aparecido inoportunamente mientras la princesa con placa había bajado, considerablemente, la guardia.

Castle se había quedado como un pasmarote viendo como su Nikki Heat salia del apartamento. Por un momento había dejado de prestar atención a los suyos para sumergirse en los recuerdos, en un pasado no muy lejano. En esa relación que no prosperó. Volver a verla le había removido todo lo sucedido cuatro semanas atrás.

Él creía haber echo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para arreglar las cosas, pero el dolor de Kate era demasiado profundo para que un simple _lo siento_ fuera suficiente.

- ¡Alexis vé a por el helado! Hoy será una noche larga...

- ¿Todos?

- Cuantos más mejor.

La pelirroja cogió una bolsa de un cajón al lado de la nevera, abrió uno de los departamentos del congelador y empezó a poner las tarrinas de 500ml en ella. Por otro lado, Martha trasladó la comida a unos _tupperware _poniéndolostambién, en otra bolsa más resistente.

- ¿Os vais?

Castle parecía haber aterrizado de su corto viaje a su mundo.

- Sí. No nos esperes levantado.

Martha fue a por su abrigo y bolso, alcanzando a su nieta lo suyo. Una vez dispuestas a salir, cada una cogió una bolsa de encima del mármol de la cocina y se fueron.

- Hasta mañana papá. Gina...

La hija de Castle fue la última en hablar antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

- Vaya... - Gina estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de presenciar. - Parece que te han hecho boicot. Oye, por cierto, ¿Qué hacia la inspectora aquí?

Castle ni siquiera le respondió. Intentaba entender todo lo sucedido, pero era un caso demasiado complicado para resolverlo él sólo. Claro que en ese momento lo más insignificante le parecía horrorosamente complicado.

- Bueno... - añadió la editora al ver que su escritor favorito seguía ausente. - ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- ¿No te importa? - respondió él repentinamente. Gina negó. - Gracias... En éste momento no me siento una muy buena compañía ni para mi mismo.

La rubia acarició el rostro de Castle dejando que sus labios se rozaran tímidamente, con un punto de ternura.

- Llamame cuándo quieras...

A Richard aquellas palabras le sonaran a un susurro inaudible.

Con su mirada dio un vistazo al apartamento. Por más que mirase, ahí no quedaba nadie más que él y su _alter ego__1_. Estaba completamente sólo y sin cena, aunque ahora mismo esto era uno de sus insignificante problemas.

Castle ando hasta el sofá. Ahí se dejó caer dejando su cuerpo totalmente sin vida. Se sentía abatido, aquello le superaba. Esa mujer le estaba perjudicando su estado de animo y a la vez su concentración, por no hablar de los sueños. No había noche, desde hacia días, que la inspectora no apareciese en ellos junto a un escenario muy similar a la escena del crimen involuntario que había cometido. ¿Quien le iba a decir que por querer salvar a su musa acabaría así? Sin dar tiempo a que su sistema nervioso mandara la señal al cerebro, se levantó del sofá precipitándose a la habitación de su hija.

Cómo siempre esa habitación estaba impecable. Ni una pizca de polvo, ni un libro

desordenado... El padre se acercó al corcho dónde estaban las fotos. Había muchas de ellos dos juntos, también con su madre - la abuela de Alexis - y... Castle acercó la mano con ademán de coger la foto de Kate, pero la retiró para volver a acercarla y sacar la chincheta. Sin duda, esa era Beckett. Esa sonrisa era _made in_ inspectora Beckett.

Richard volvió a colocar la foto al mismo sitio dónde recordaba que su hija la había puesto, y sin preguntarse el porqué de aquello, desvió la mirada y fue cuándo se dio cuenta del objeto que reposaba en la alfombra. Éste se arrodilló, cargando su peso a la pierna izquierda, y cogió el objeto dorado del suelo. ¿Cuántas veces habría visto aquella placa? Montones, las suficientes para reconocerla y saber a quién pertenecía. De todos modos, a parte de Kate era difícil que hubiera entrado alguien más a no ser que... - Castle arrugó la frente y se deshizo de ese pensamiento.

El escritor salió de la habitación con la placa de Kate en las manos. Aquello era lo más cercano a ella que tenía entre ellas desde ese día y se sentía mal por ello. Debía devolvérsela, pero ahora no lo creía conveniente, si volvía aparecer muy probablemente le echarían a patadas. Por otro lado, quedarse de brazos cruzados no era su especialidad, además necesitaba más que nunca aclarar las cosas con Kate. ¿Por lo tanto que era lo mejor, ir y volver a estropearles la noche de chicas o esperar al día siguiente e intentar hablar con ella?

En otro punto de la ciudad, en el departamento de homicidios de la comisaria de Nueva York, Kate descansaba en su silla, dónde también lo hacia su abrigo. Ahora que volvía a llevar su ropa volvía a sentirse ella misma. A pesar del mal momento que acababa de pasar, ese vestido le gustaba demasiado. Formaba parte de una mañana diferente.

Kate llevaba un buen rato jugando a enredar sus dedos con la tela del vestido mientras la otra mano le servia de apoyo a su cabeza. Tenía la mirada completamente perdida en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera había abierto las luces, sólo tenia el apoyo de su lampara.

"¿_Para qué hacerlo? ¿Que necesidad había de abrirlos?"_ pensó cuándo entro con los ojos llorosos.

El ruido de las puertas del ascensor hicieron vibrar sus veintitrés sentidos.

- ¿HOLA...? - su voz sonó precavida

- ¿Kate?

Aquella voz hizo que la inspectora quedara totalmente estupefacta.

- ¿Alexis? - su tono fue gracioso para las dos chicas Castle.

- ¿Que haces a... Que hacéis aquí? - rectificó al ver llegar a Martha.

- Bueno, no iba a dejar que te fueras sin probar mi cena.

- La inspectora abrió los ojos cuándo se dio cuenta d las dos bolsas.

- No teníais porque molestaros, habría comido cualquier cosa...

- De eso nada, ¡si Kate no va la cena, la cena va a Kate!

En todo ese tiempo, nunca le había ocurrido algo similar. Aquello era nuevo para ella, tanto que le costaba saber como reaccionar. Esas dos personas le estaban transmitiendo un cariño que ella no sabía como transmitírselo a ambas.

- Siento no haberme portado...

- No es culpa tuya, mi padre no tenía que haber venido, sabía...

- No. - Kate la cortó. - Mirad, yo os agradezco mucho el cariño y el apoyo, pero no soy nadie para poneros en su contra. No se lo merece y yo tampoco me merezco todo esto... - la voz le falló.

- Querida, me gustaría saber qué decirte... Si por lo menos supiera...

- ¡Abuela! - la interrumpió su nieta.

- ¿Queréis mi versión?

Al ver las reacciones de su hija y la madre, ésta suspiró. Lo último que esperaba la inspectora era tener que volver a narrar aquel suceso con sus propias palabras.

- No sabemos nada de lo que ocurrió ese día. Vemos que ya no os habláis, y por lo que leí de la carta que te hizo daño por un error que cometió, nada más.

- ¿Que pasó querida? ¿Tan grabe es lo que hizo mi hijo para que no lo habléis?

A Kate le faltaba valor para tener que volver a revivir con palabras aquel día. Sabía que tenía

que pasar pagina, ser capaz de contarlo sin que se le saltasen las lágrimas, pero había dos personas demasiado importantes de por en medio. Una ya no estaba, la otra si y ahora tenía a dos de sus vínculos más directos esperando una respuesta. ¿Qué pensarían de ella cuándo supieran la verdad?

1"**Alter Ego** " (latín, "el otro yo") Una segunda personalidad en una persona.

**Obra Regitrada** (SafeCreative; 1104100021459).


	8. Chapter 7

VII **  
><strong>

Los minutos parecían haberse convertido en horas.

Las dos chicas esperaban una respuesta, pero Kate era incapaz de contarles todo lo sucedido. No dejaba de ser un caso más, sí, pero nada de lo escrito en la última parte del informe era verdad. Sólo dos personas sabían lo que realmente había ocurrido, Castle y ella. Y ésto le estaba pasando factura.

Kate se acomodó en la silla, poniendo los pies encima de éstas. Con las dos manos se agarro a ellas entrelazando sus dedos entre sí. Sabía que tenía que hablar pero mientras cambiaba de posición iba trazando un esquema a todo lo que debía de contar.  
>- Bueno, el caso era muy...<br>- Si no quieres no importa.  
>- No, no pasa nada. Desde que paso, no he podido hablarlo con nadie. ¡Prometedme que ésto no va a salir de aquí!<br>- Prometido. - juraron Martha y su nieta al mismo tiempo.  
>- Ya sabéis el motivo por el cual entre en el cuerpo. Hace meses el caso de mi madre se abrió, volvió a cerrarse pero hace pocas semanas tuve que volver a pasar por todo y justo cuándo pensé que estaba al final del túnel... Creía que ésta vez si conseguiría saber ese <em>porqué <em>que lleva tanto tiempo en mi cabeza pero la situación se complico... Castle se puso por en medio...  
>- ¿Cómo de en medio?<br>- Si... Al momento apenas supe que había ocurrido pero después del disparo, al volver en sí no podía dejar de pensar y pensar... todo me vino como un flash. Desde ese momento no he dejado de soñar con aquello. Su grito, el mio, los dos disparos...  
>- ¿Papá disparo a alguien?<br>- Uno de los posibles miembros de la secta me estaba apuntando, intentaba negociar con él pero no era estúpido y no lo conseguí... Yo pensaba que no había nadie ahí dentro pero tu padre se había escondido entre unas cajas. Cuándo le vi temí por lo que pudiera pasar, intente hacerle señales pero pareció no verlas o no hacerles caso así que cuándo vio que éste iba a dispararme, por el _klack _del seguro, éste salió empuñando otra pistola, gritó, él otro lo vio se vio amenazado y disparó. Yo también grité pero el impacto de la bala me dejo aturdida, fue entonces cuándo creí oír el segundo disparo.  
>- ¿Richard mató a ese hombre? - dijo para si misma la madre de éste.<br>Kate no respondió, su cara lo estaba diciendo todo y también sus ojos.  
>- Eso no es todo... Todos creen que fui yo la que disparo. Cuándo entraron estaba en un intento de reanimación, igual que la ultima vez... Pero antes le ordene que se guardara mi pistola y me diera con la que había disparado.<br>- Ésta vez le ha dado fuerte... - murmuro Martha. -  
>- Al fin encajan las piezas... - Alexis cruzo la mirada con su abuela.<p>

Kate era incapaz de entender lo que acababan de comentar la hija y la madre del escritor. Ésta presa por los nervios y el recuerdo se disculpo saliendo fuera.  
>Al volver se las encontró devorando una tarrina de helado, una cada una.<br>- **¿Un Häagen-Dazs? - le ofreció la chica a la inspectora. - Hay de café, vainilla, de vainilla con trocitos de galleta de chocolate, de crema y fresa con trozos de fresas, de mango y frutas de la pasión... También puedes coger de los nuestros si lo prefieres, el mio es de tarta de queso con salsa de fresas y trozos de galleta.****_  
>- S<em>****orbete de limón. - añadió Martha, al terminar de lamer la cuchara - Pero lo voy combinando... ¡adoro las combinaciones!  
>- Elije el que quieras.<br>- No tengo mucho apetito...**

**Al tiempo que lo decía ordenaba algunos papeles fuera de lugar. Entre ellos encontró uno doblado, lo abrió y con las primeras palabras tuvo suficiente para volver a doblarlo y guardárselo en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Era la nota que le había dado la pelirroja, la que había escrito su padre sobre ella, su opinión.  
>Alexis detuvo su momento <strong>**_Häagen-Dazs_**** después de observarla con silencio.  
><strong>**_- _****Escucha, - dijo, poniéndose a su izquierda - se que no puedo ponerme en tu sitio ni entender como te sentiste al ver que mi padre había muerto una pista vital para hallar la salida al caso de tu madre, pero no todo es malo. ****_  
>- <em>****Exacto... tú le estas encubriendo. El intento salvarte, aunque al fin y al cabo el chaleco fuera tu protector...********¡A esto sólo le veo un posible significado...! -entonó de forma divertida la actriz-  
>Alexis sonrió antes las palabras de su abuela.<br>Antes de volver a su silla y seguir saboreando su "****_Strawberry Cheesecake_****" la abrazo, susurrando algo con lo que Kate no pudo controlar el no expresar lo que sentía. **

**"****_No soy quien para juzgar a alguien a quien considero un modelo de lucha y una heroína. Más lo que hablamos antes..."_**

__Rick dio un paso atrás. Escondiéndose.  
>Parecía que Kate se las había puesto en el bolsillo y lo entendía, a su manera se hacía querer. Y Alexis se lo acababa de demostrar con ese abrazo.<p>

¿Quien era él para estropear ese momento?  
>Despistado, topo contra la pared olvidando por un momento lo que llevaba en su mano al apoyarse para no provocar un estruendo mayor.<br>Ése ruido saco el instinto protector de Beckett. Ésta cogió la pistola del cajón, despacio, para no hacer ruido.  
>Castle estaba perdido. Sabía perfectamente que esto iba a ocasionar otro altibajo.<br>Con sumo cuidado recogió la placa y antes de que Kate se diera la vuelta – se encontraba al otro lado del muro – éste la hizo deslizar por el suelo. Tenía la esperanza que aquel echo serviría de algo.  
>Kate se agacho liberando una mano del arma para recoger ese objeto dorado. En seguida lo reconoció y como si Rick estuviera viendo lo que ocurría detrás de su parte de la pared, hablo.<br>- Lo- lo siento. No era mi intención.  
>- ¿Castle? - preguntó Kate<br>Poco a poco éste se dejo ver.  
>- ¡Papá! Qué...<br>- ¿Richard, que haces tu aquí? - la interrumpió Martha.  
>Kate, sabiendo lo que vendría después de aquello, intervino.<br>- Vino a devolverme la placa. Se me debio caer al cambiarme de ropa. - se giró de nuevo a el y añadió - Gracias.  
>- De nada. - respondió Castle con su media sonrisa. <p>

**Obra Regitrada** (SafeCreative; 1104100021459).


	9. Chapter 8

VIII

Castle dio un paso en falso. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pero en privado.  
>Rick se desplazo ligera y disimuladamente para comprobar que no estaban solos cuándo se llevo una grata sorpresa, su hija y su madre ya no estaban. Lo único que quedaba de ellas eran las tarrinas de helado, las cucharas, las servilletas... estaba todo menos ellas.<p>

Castle miro a Kate de reojo.

- ¿Qué?  
>Ese <em>qué<em> había sonado distinto para Castle. Era consciente que su presa se sentía amenazada e intentaba sonar fuerte, valiente cuándo había algo en ella que la estaba delatando.

- Nada.  
>La expresión que se formo en la cara de la inspectora, a Castle le divirtió.<br>Ahora si podía. Hizo el paso hacia adelante simulando dejar más espacio entre ellos pero al pasar por su lado, su mano rozo voluntariamente la de ella.  
>Al momento el cuerpo de Kate reaccionó. Su mano respondió a ese contacto dejando aún mas espacio del que había. Esa intención se quedo en nada cuándo la mano de Rick se lo impide, quedando enredada en la de Kate.<br>Por la mente de la inspectora había dejado de pasar información. Castle, arriesgándose a que ésta lo rechazara hizo volar a ambas a la altura de ambos ojos, los suyos y los de ella. Kate miraba confundida ambas manos, ella no hacía nada, hacía rato que había dejado de hacer algo. Se sentía confundida, totalmente anonadada ante ese baile de manos.  
>Sin más, el escritor dejo la mano de su musa sospesa en el aire para agarrarla de modo cortés, como pocos hombres suelen hacer hoy en día, rozando sus labios en forma de beso a la altura de los nudillos.<br>Kate no reaccionó. Éste acompaño la mano de la extraordinaria KB hasta abajo, dejando que sus dedos quedaran medio enlazados.

- Castle..., qué... - consiguió balbucear Kate.  
>- Odiame, no me importa, pero no puedo hacer como si nada. ¿Tú?<br>- Yo...  
>La inspectora de homicidios se deshizo tímidamente de la mano de Castle, entrelazando las suyas, intentando buscar una pose cómoda para ellas. Eso era una clara señal de como se sentía. Ese gesto la había delatado en más de una ocasión.<br>La morena recibió una carga de seguridad cuándo oyó sonar su móvil. Ésta se apresuró a su mesa al ver que no lo llevaba encima.  
>- Beckett.<p>

- Katie, ¿podemos hablar?  
>- ¡Papa! Hola... Si... Claro, no... no hay problema. - contestó mientras Castle le hacia señas.<br>- ¿Te cojo en mal momento?  
>- No - dijo estando más pendiente de quien tenia adelante que de la llamada.<br>- Cariño no me importa llamarte más tarde.  
>- ¡NO! - dijo pero en ese momento ni ella mismo sabia si se lo decía a Castle que estaba apunto de irse o a su padre para que no colgase. - No papá, puedo hablar, tranquilo. No estaba... Soy toda oídos.<br>- Se trata del caso del que vas detrás. ¿Todo bien?

- Oh, si. Estoy bien.  
>- ¿Segura? Si quieres puedo...<br>- Puedes ir a comer mañana con tu hija, ¿que me dices? Hace mucho que no te veo, necesito una charla con mi padre.  
>- Katie... bueno, nada.<br>- No, dime.  
>- Nada, no quiero ponerme dónde no me llaman.<br>- Papá...  
>- ¿Siguen protegiendo tu <em>cuore<em>? - Dijo su padre pronunciando un italiano perfecto.  
>- Tenías razón.<br>- No esperaba otra respuesta.  
>- Llamame mañana cuándo sepas la hora y el sitio.<br>Antes de colgar, su padre volvió a insistir en el caso de su madre pero ella negó dejando la charla para mañana.

La comisaria volvía a estar vacía.  
>Kate se sentó, escogiendo una tarrina de helado al azar. <em>¿Strawberry &amp; Cream? Si. ¿Por qué no?<em> Alcanzó una cuchara y acto seguido se acomodó poniendo los pies en la silla dónde solía sentarse Castle.  
>"<em>Castle. Rick Castle" -<em> pensó, saboreando el helado.

Una sonrisa delatora hizo que se sintiese dolida por haberle dejado ir, pero por otro lado... Kate corto su pensamiento ahí. Y volvió a sonreír. Le acababa de caer un trozo de helado en la mano, y el roce de sus labios al lamer el resto de **Häagen-Dazs **hizo que recordara el roce de los labios de Rick.  
>- <em>Ojala no te hubieras ido... <em>- susurró para si misma, pero en voz alta.  
>- ¿Quien no debería de haberse ido?<br>Ésta quito los pies de la silla girándose bruscamente.  
>- ¡Castle!<br>- No. Josh.

**Obra Regitrada** (SafeCreative; 1104100021459).


	10. Chapter 9

IX

Inconscientes de todo lo que estaba pasando en este momento y en distintos escenarios - por un lado Castle de camino a casa con las manos en su gabardina deteniéndose si pasaba por el escaparate de una librería viéndose a si mismo en forma de _display,_ sonriendo y con Heat Wave en sus manos. Sin esperanzas para arreglarse con su Nikki Heat. Y en otro sitio muy distinto pero familiar, Kate había empezado a entablar una conversación con Josh, si realmente podía llamarse conversación. - los dos amuletos de Castle bailaban al son de _la voz de Tom Jones. _

La voz de Rob Stewart inundaba la estancia. Martha y Alexis tenían fe en lo que habría o estuviera ocurriendo en comisaria, ese era el motivo por el cuál no podían evitar sentirse tan extraordinariamente bien.  
>Un <em>lo siento<em>, a lo mejor una encajada de manos... ¿Y si en vez de algo tan formal fuera más... cariñoso?, por ejemplo un abrazo o... ¿y porque no un beso?. Por sus mentes pasaban todo tipo de suposiciones y simples teorías como éstas tan simples e incluso algunas mucho más complejas.  
>Pista 9. El reproductor había pasado de los sesenta al ritmo de los noventa – veinte. <em><br>_A los terceros ocho tiempos de la canción de _Kate Perry, _Castle entraba por la puerta de su casa.  
>- Alexis apaga eso.<br>- Pero..

- He dicho que lo apagues.  
>- Papa es...<br>- ¡Ya me has oído!  
>Las ilusiones que tenían su madre y su hija se habían disminuido a nada después de éste extraño incidente.<br>- No ha ido bien... - dijo Martha por si misma.  
>Castle había entrado y desaparecido del salón en menos de dos segundos. Ni siquiera un hola, ni un beso a las dos... nada. Estaba claro que no había ido bien pero, ¿porqué? Tanto misterio las tenia demasiado preocupadas y las dos iban a saberlo. Ahora o nunca.<br>Alexis apago el Ipod y acto seguido siguió el mismo camino por dónde había salido decidida su abuela. Martha no tenía muy claro que su hijo quisiera hablar pero el silencio se había terminado. Se había terminado el guardarse las cosas para él. Y si era necesario se lo sacaría con sacacorchos.

A quien no le estaba costando hablar era a Josh, todo lo contrario que a Kate escucharlo.  
>Sonreía, respondía a sus preguntas, escuchaba, volvía a sonreír o a intentarlo, - aquella no era su sonrisa verdadera sino un intento de parecerse le – y así lo que llevaba de noche.<br>- Bueno, que me dices... ¿Te vienes?  
>Kate había dejado de prestarle atención desde hacía unos largos minutos. Su mirada estaba fija en su silla a la vez que su barbilla reposaba en su mano izquierda. Ésta rugía por dentro cada vez que él refregaba su trasero en esa silla.<br>Al ver que la inspectora no contestaba, el chico insistió.  
>- Oye estoy aquí. ¿Te vienes?<br>- Eh!  
>- ¡Hoolaaa, bella durmiente! ¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan ida?<br>- Nada.  
>- Algo será sino estarías más por mi.<br>- He dicho que no es nada. Y..., en caso de que lo fuera, no te incumbe.  
>- Todo lo que sea tuyo me incumbe.<br>Beckett dejó de mirarle levantándose de su silla como acto reflejo. Ya había oído suficientes sandeces por esa noche.  
>En el momento que Josh vio que se decidía a ponerse el abrigo para irse, éste también se levanto.<br>- ¡Esta bien, vamos!  
>- ¿Vamos? Dirás vas.. yo contigo no voy a ningún sitio.<br>- Vamos Kate sera divertido... necesitas... divertirte un poco. - dijo él acercándose con segundas intenciones. Kate se apartó. - Vamos nena... Tienes que olvidarte de todo aquello.  
>- ¿Qué sabes tu de lo que tengo que olvidar y lo que no?<br>- Venga ya Kate, todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Me harás creer que no te has dado cuenta? - Kate levantó una ceja, incrédula. - Tu... escritor, fue muy oportuno... - sonrió - Si él no se hubiera metido en medio estoy seguro que ahora sabrías esa verdad que tanto quieres, Inspectora. Y te daré un consejo, dejale ir, deja que se quede con sus _novelitas_, sus fans..., y su editora. ¿Que necesidad tienes de ir detrás de él sabiendo que hay tíos más guapos y mas inteligentes...? Y creo que yo podría entrar en ese grupo. - recalcó el chico.  
>Beckett sonrió. Dio dos pasos, casi tres, hasta el chico quedando cerca de él. Éste al ver que se acercaba quiso agarrarla por las caderas pero ésta se lo impidió apartando sus manos bruscamente.<br>Josh no entendía nada, por una parte estaba nervioso, tener a la inspectora de homicidios a dos centímetros era algo tan tentador...  
>Kate siguió acercándose y justo cuándo él pensó que le besaba, ésta desvió sus labios a su oído izquierdo.<br>- Que te den, Josh – susurró el _alter ego_ de Nikki Heat.  
>Kate se separó lo suficiente para irse y alejarse de su presencia pero al momento ocurrió algo que ésta no esperaba. Éste la acerco hacia él y la beso. Su reacción fue igual de inesperada para él como ese beso para Kate. Ésta lo empujo hacia delante, separándose de esos labios que ahora le daban asco, y con toda su rabia acumulada su izquierda salió directa hacía su rostro.<p>

Después de esto, al chico no le dio tiempo a nada. Sólo a ver como la chica a quien pretendía llevarse a la cama se alejaba cabreada, bastante cabreada pero sobretodo dolida por el error que acababan de forzarla a cometer.

**Obra Regitrada** (SafeCreative; 1104100021459).


	11. Chapter 10

X

Sucia.  
>Sin ni siquiera haber cometido un error peor del que ya había cometido, se sentía sucia. En ese momento la parte que odiaba más de ella eran sus labios.<br>Kate había salido de la comisaria a la misma velocidad de aquella vez en la que supo que Castle estaba en peligro. Sólo que ahora no había nadie que necesitara su ayuda, él estaba a salvo, pero sí alguien que deseaba evadirse de todo y conducir hasta el central park.  
>No era la mejor época del año para pasear de noche pero no le importaba, no había nada que le hiciera miedo, nada de lo que estuviera en su campo de visión. Todo estaba muy tranquilo.<br>- Buenas noches chica solitaria..

Un chico joven con unas pintas no muy apreciadas por la oscuridad pero nada formales y tampoco informales le cerró el paso antes de pasar por debajo del puente, una zona demasiado oscura para ir sola. Pero a ella seguía sin importarle.

- ¿Quieres, preciosidad?

El chico le mostró lo que escondía en su mano. Beckett sonrió al verlo... "_No sabés donde te acabas de meter_" – pensó la inspectora.  
>- ¿Tienes más? - pregunto desinteresada.<br>- Me gusta... Tú y yo nos vamos a entender.  
>Éste fue a por su mochila - esta era su idea - al girarse Beckett tiro de su brazo esposandolo pero no pudo terminar, el chico salio corriendo tirando de ella al notar la presión de la primera esposa en su muñeca.<p>

- ¡MIERDA! - grito la inspectora, levantándose del suelo.  
>Kate corrió tras él cogiendo esa mochila al vuelo y colgándose la a su espalda de forma automática y como una autentica profesional.<br>Dio la vuelta por todo el parque, busco y rebusco al chico pero era como si se lo hubieran llevado los ovnis.  
>Dio un par o tres de vueltas más, dándole tiempo a dar parte del incidente a la central. Cinco minutos después la estaba llamado Montgomery exigiéndole que lo dejara para otros agentes pero se negó. Incluso un caso tan fácil comparado con lo que estaba acostumbrada era bueno para evadirse y alejar la mente de según que pensamientos.<br>El chasquido de una rama rompiéndose la puso en alerta. Ésta agudizo el oído el máximo posible, le parecía que el sonido venia de su izquierda pero estaba todo oscuro y acababa de sentir algo parecido a su derecha... A lo mejor era alguna ardi...  
>Su pensamiento se esfumo en la nada.<br>Un brazo la tenía sujeta por el cuello presionando su garganta, imposibilitándola de todas formas. El chico debía de haber echo taikono o algún tipo de artes marciales pero ella sabia perfectamente todos los movimientos de autodefensa y una lucha como aquella no la pensaba perder.  
>Kate intentó hacerlo caer hacia atrás, necesitaba que perdiera el equilibrio de alguna forma. Y en realidad con tanto movimiento no consigo saber cuál pero de algún modo lo consiguió. Ésta se sentó, al fin, encima de él intentando esposarlo de nuevo.<br>¿Desde cuándo esposar a alguien era tan difícil?  
>- Maldita z****<br>El tipo era un matón, no dejaba de moverse hasta que al final consigo lo que pretendía. Con un giro brusco y mal intencionado tumbo a Beckett y otra vez, volvía a salir corriendo.  
>Suerte o coincidencia, no llego a traspasar la densa oscuridad dónde se encontraban tanto él como Kate, ahora adolorida en el suelo.<br>- Pudiste con ésta chica pero no con nosotros...  
>- Venga... ¡Camina!<br>_¿Ryan y Espósito? _- pensó Beckett aún medio aturdida en el suelo.  
>- Castle, quedate con la chica ahora vendrá una ambulancia.<br>- Esta bien.  
>El escritor se adentró en la oscuridad. No sabía que hacer ni si decir algo pero en el fondo el rol de padre pudo con él. Parecía joven y mayor que su Alexis, y también muy valiente por haberse enfrentado a ese tipo ella sola, una chica dura de roer.<p>

Castle se acercó, arrodillándose a su altura. La chica seguía sentada en el suelo con el pelo alborotado tapándole la cara. Sus manos descansaban en el suelo dejando todo su peso en ellas.  
>- Hey, ¿éstas bien? - la chica no respondió - Ahora vendrá una ambulancia..<p>

- _¿!Castle...?_  
>- <em>Beckett...<em> ¿Beckett? - los faros de la ambulancia iluminaron dónde la penumbra era mas consistente. - ¡BECKETT!  
>Por el cuerpo de Castle nació todo una explosión de sentimientos que no supo como ordenar, simplemente se dejo llevar por los que ahora creía primordiales.<br>Kate de lo contrario se sentía confusa pero lo que más, dolida y adolorida. Su cabeza había impactado contra el suelo, había podido evitar el golpe con sus manos pero aún así no del todo.  
>- ¡Vamos!<br>Rick la ayudó a levantarse. Con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su antebrazo la animo a andar hasta la ambulancia.  
>- Dejame, puedo sola... No es nada, estoy bien.<br>- ¿Seguro?

- Gracias por herir mi ego... - susurró Beckett.  
>Éste sin mas la soltó. La inspectora dio dos pasos, tres... ahí las piernas le fallaron y se desplomo.<br>- Ya veo que puede sola...  
>Rick ignorando sus ordenes, la cogió en brazos acercándola a la furgoneta.<br>No fue necesario ingresarla. La revisión se la hicieron en el central park de puertas adentro en la unidad móvil. Estaba perfecta. Sólo sufría una leve contusión y lo más seguro era que le saliese un chichón en la cabeza pero a parte de esto lo único que necesitaba era hacer reposo. Tomarse las cosas con más calma.  
>- ¿Mejor?<br>Kate asintió mientras daba un sorbo al café que le había traído antes de ver alejarse la ambulancia por las calles de Manhattan.  
>Los dos estaban sentados en un banco de central park, lejos de dónde había ocurrido el incidente. Castle apartó un mechón de su pelo para verle la cara. Por un momento le hubiera gustado verla sonreír pero no sonreía, su rostro parecía sin expresión.<br>- Castle...  
>Éste se giró hacia ella, colocando una mano encima de la suya, mientras la otra se situaba a su espalda.<br>Ahora si sonreía.  
>- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Éstas bien? Quieres que...<br>- ¡Callate...! Me duele la cabeza pero ya has oído no es nada...  
>- ¿Tienes hambre?<br>- No es eso...  
>El sentimiento que había permanecido en el escritor al decidir salir a dar una vuelta, viendo que en su apartamento era imposible estar tranquilo, volvía a salir. Las manos le temblaban, aún así lo estaba disimulando bastante bien. Su corazón palpitaba nervioso y temía no recordar como se hablaba. Todo eso nada más oír esas palabras, "<em>No es eso..."<em>  
>Kate inclino su cabeza, recostándose en su hombro. Castle no entendía nada pero esto ya era un gran paso, hasta ahora lo máximo que había recibido era una mirada fugaz, luego estaba el rencor, la rabia...<br>De los ojos de la inspectora empezaron a nacer unas lagrimas furtivas. Aquellas que habían querido salir horas antes y ella había impedido.  
>Castle la abrazó, acunándola contra su pecho no sin antes borrarle esa lágrima que la acababa de delatar ante él.<br>- Nunca creía que te vería llorar. Gracias chica dura.  
>Kate se acomodo entre sus brazos, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.<p>

**Obra Regitrada** (SafeCreative; 1104100021459).


	12. Chapter 11

****XI

La chica sonrió, bajo la mirada tímidamente y dio un paso hacía delante. Empezó a andar recogiendo ropa de aquí y allá dejándola caer a una cesta que se encontraba junto a la lavadora. Antes de soltar la camiseta de cuello alto se la acercó a su rostro. El olor a_ Ferrari_ seguía distinguiéndose.  
>Después de haber olido ese aroma de nuevo, abrió la puerta de la máquina y la puso dentro junto con las demás piezas de color.<br>Suavizante, detergente, selección de programa, etc.  
><em>Start.<em>  
>Aún en cuclillas, Kate se quedo mirando el bombo de la lavadora mientras comenzaba a girar, parando atención a algo que hasta ahora ni se le había ocurrido detenerse a mirar. Algo tan simple como ver el bombo llenarse de agua y que empezara el lavado que ella misma le había programado.<br>Al tono de su móvil, ésta se levanto casi saltando y salió corriendo a su encuentro.  
>- Beckett.<p>

- ¿Querías emociones fuertes? Ven al muelle...

Tranquilidad. Reposo. ¿Acaso no entendían eso sus agentes?  
>Beckett guardó las coordenadas de la dirección en su propio disco duro y salio de su apartamento con la primera chaqueta que le pareció que combinaba mejor con lo que llevaba puesto; un simple chándal de andar por casa. <p>

Rick no había despegado los ojos de la pantalla de su ordenador des de hacía horas. Toda la noche para ser más concretos, y eso empezaba a intrigar a las chicas.

Martha y Alexis intercambiaron una mirada. La mayor, pero no por eso más vieja, asintió ante el pensamiento que estaba cruzando por la mente de su nieta, y ella creía intuir.

La pelirroja se acercó hacía dónde permanecía sentado su padre desde la noche anterior al incidente en central park.

Con las manos cruzadas en su espalda, la hija del escritor empezó a leer lo que él iba escribiendo.

- Papá, por favor... Ésto está mas visto que el tebeo.  
>El escritor detuvo el ritmo frenético de sus dedos al teclado. Giró la cabeza mirando directamente a los ojos de su hija y respondió:<br>- ¿Qué?  
>- Este momento - Alexis señalo el párrafo- no sé papá, tú nunca pondrías algo así. No hace... No es tu estilo.<br>- A mi me gusta.  
>- Si, no digo que no me guste, sólo digo que Richard Castle lo habría escrito con otras palabras.<br>Gradualmente, el silencio se vio agredido por el sonido de un tono de llamada.  
>La chica miro a su padre con una sonrisa triunfadora. Besó su mejilla y salio corriendo al encuentro de la Blackberry. Éste hizo lo mismo dejando atrás todas las ideas que habitaban en su mente de escritor prestigioso.<p>

- ¿Sí? - respondió Alexis mientras intentaba escabullirse de los tentáculos de su padre.  
>- ¿Castle?<br>- ¡Hola Kate! - exclamó entusiasmada la joven.  
>- Oh, Alexis. Hola, está...<br>- Si ahora te lo paso.  
>Voluntariamente, entre risas y protestas por parte de Castle, su hija dejó que se hiciera con el móvil.<br>- Ya hablaremos de ésto más tarde... - dijo, demasiado cerca del auricular, a su hija. - ¡Yo de ti me iría preparando para una gran venganza!  
>- Más bien vas a ser tu quién va a tener que ir preparándose.<br>La voz de Kate apaciguó la intensidad de las palabras de Alexis dirigidas a su padre. Y él, aún y estar más cerca suya , sólo prestó atención a la voz que provenía del otro lado de la linea.

- Hola Lanie. ¿Que tenemos? - dijo la inspectora mientras guardaba su móvil y en parte también su sonrisa de felicidad.  
>- Algo realmente nuevo y al fin emocionante. Parece que alguien ha decidido darnos un poco de aventura.<br>- Esta bien psicóloga... ¿Algo que sea de mi interés?  
>- Oh vamos solo intentaba ponerle emoción. Y hablando del tema... ¿Y Castle?<br>- Lanie... el muerto quizá tiene tiempo pero yo no. ¿Hay algo que debas decirme?  
>- Esta bien... <em>aguafiestas<em> – susurro en voz baja para ella.  
>Mientras Beckett se cubría las manos con los guantes azules levantó una ceja hacia su amiga. A continuación la forense empezó a darle todo de detalles de la victima, los que pudo hasta el momento. Cómo siempre debería examinarlo mas profundamente antes de darle un análisis más completo.<br>- No... ¿Habéis empezado sin mí?  
>Una voz masculina salió de detrás de la inspectora. A quién esa pregunta, aunque más bien podría llamarse acusación, le sorprendió más de lo habitual.<br>- A mi no me mires, fue ella quien dijo "el muerto quizá tiene tiempo pero yo no..."  
>- Gracias Lanie... - dijo con tono exagerado - Avisame cuándo quieras compartir algo interesante...<br>- ¿Y que tal yo? Muchas de mis lectoras me encuentran..., interesante.  
>- ¿Y a ti quien te dice que yo...?<br>Kate dejo el _yo _a medias, no terminó de pronunciarlo.  
>Las miradas y sonrisas picaras por parte de la chica con sangre fría, debido a su trabajo, y Castle se cruzaron entre sí, terminando en el rostro de la persona que tenían delante. Ésta con el ceño fruncido y totalmente consciente de dónde se acababa de meter, les lanzó una mirada llena de "odio". Se giró moviendo los brazos en señal de rabia y a su vez, resoplando de forma sonora y muy probablemente maldiciendo a Rick por haber hecho ese comentario. <p>

- Veo que las cosas entre Beckett y tu vuelven a ser como antes. - comentó divertido Espósito.  
>- Si.<br>Castle permanecía en pie justo dónde Lanie le había abandonado por preferir irse con el cadáver.  
>- ¿Vuelves al equipo, entonces? - se interesó Ryan.<br>- Yo nunca me fui. - hizo una pausa y añadió -Ella quiso que me fuera...  
>Los tres chicos fijaron la vista a la inspectora, mientras ésta hablaba por teléfono cerca de su coche.<br>Al darse cuenta de esos tres pares de ojos, Kate volvió a levantar la ceja y con una expresión desafiante hizo que los dos agentes volvieran a trabajo.  
>El último fue Espósito quién después de una palmada en la espalda le dijo " <em>Es tuya... no la cagues.<em>" Dicho ésto Castle salio a toda prisa hasta el coche de la inspectora dónde ella le esperaba con el tiempo cronometrado y un esquema bastante amplio de a dónde y como empezar a buscar el principio de ese rompecabezas.

**Obra Regitrada** (SafeCreative; 1104100021459).


	13. Chapter 12

XII

La inspectora Beckett llevaba horas sin sentarse.  
>Desde las ocho de la mañana y después de saber las primeras hipótesis e información de la victima encontrada en el muelle, había estado de aquí a allá sin querer parar ni un solo minuto para comer. Sin dar tiempo a que pasaran cuatro segundos en el reloj de su padre después de sentarse y volverse a levantar de su silla o del asiento de su coche.<br>De la quinta avenida a la 212 y de ahí a más direcciones que ni ella misma era capaz de recordar si no miraba su chuleta.

Había muchos cabos sueltos que no conseguía atar y eso la tenia inquieta.  
><em>- ¿Qué es lo que no veo...? -<em> susurró para si misma.  
>Era tarde, había anochecido. Pero eso no impedía que ella siguiese en el edificio con toda su concentración en lo anotado a la pizarra y con el rotulador en la mano.<p>

Sin esperarlo, Castle la obligo a sentarse dejando todo tipo de comida y su café en la mesa. Eso la pillo totalmente desprevenida, lo último que recordaba era haber despedido a los chicos y luego... silencio y oscuridad, tan solo una pequeña luz. Hacía un buen rato que se había quedado sola ya no quedaba nadie mas que ella, hasta ese momento, claro.

Rick le quitó el rotulador de las manos y viendo la cara de incomprensión de su Nikki Heat, sonrió.

- Tú descansas, cenas... y yo me rompo la cabeza intentando atar esos cabos que nos quitan el sueño. -  
>Kate se limito a no decir nada.<br>Se acercó la bolsa y comenzó a investigar lo que contenía. Al ver lo que escondía cada paquete no pudo evitar morderse el labio, estaba muerta de hambre.  
>- Oye... -<br>Rick ni se giró. Ahora era él quién mantenía la concentración en el caso. Aún así dejo salir un ruido parecido a un "_what o yeah, yes..."_ para que Kate siguiera hablando pero ni siquiera le dejó tiempo para que empezara a pronunciar la primera silaba.  
>- La victima fue estrangulada pasadas las cuatro...<br>Castle comenzó a repasar todo lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra de la inspectora, en voz alta, sin importarle lo que ésta tenía que decirle.  
>- (…) Hasta ahora creíamos que esa cicatriz en forma de cruz no importaba pero fijate...<br>Kate tiro la toalla en cuanto a lo que daba vueltas por su cabeza, decidiendo volver a centrarse en lo que él volvía a reconstruir después de que ella lo hiciera trescientas setenta y nuevo veces antes de que éste llegara.  
>- ¡Claro! Por eso no tenia sentido... - soltó Beckett.<br>- ¡El muerto no era su amigo! -  
>- ¡Ni su hermano el que lo encubría...! -<br>Los dos se quedaron pensativos, uno mirando al suelo con la mirada perdida y la mente trabajando a gran velocidad. El otro tenia los ojos totalmente clavados en la pizarra pero ni siquiera le prestaba atención.  
>- ¡KYLE! - dijeron a la vez sin recordar que los dos seguían en la misma habitación.<p>

- ¡No fue su amigo, fue él! - añadió Castle.  
>- Vamos -<br>Beckett y Castle salieron al tiempo de contar hasta tres.  
>El coche de Kate freno entre las calles 79 y 104 de la Quinta Avenida. Los agentes se dispersaron. Por su información, gracias al director del museo, sabían que esa noche Kyle tenia turno de noche.<br>- ¿Piensas entrar sola?  
>La inspectora lanzó una mirada electrizante a Rick.<br>- ¿Tienes algún motivo que me lo impida? -  
>Varios agentes junto con Ryan y Espósito y la inspectora al frente, se adelantaron en el laberinto del <strong><em>American Museum of Natural History.<br>_****El museo consta de cuatro pisos más el nivel inferior.  
>Ésta parte era la que menos preocupaba a Kate, en cierto modo. Lo que más eran esas cuatro plantas que parecían haber sido diseñadas para perderse y en el caso del asesino, esconderse de la policía.<br>****_¿Llegaré a tiempo?_****_¿Conseguiré detener su fuga?_**** Éstas eran las pregunta que merodeaban por al cabeza de la inspectora.  
>- Conozco cada rincón de éste museo gracias a mi hija.<br>Kate se dio la vuelta de ipso facto, con la misma agilidad que un halcón cuándo vuela a por su presa, empuñando su pistola.  
>- ¡CASTLE! - gritó con un golpe seco de voz y con sumo silencio.<br>La chica respiró hondo, cabreada.  
>Acababa de decirle que se quedara esperando a fuera, controlando el acceso de entrada y salida del exterior junto con los demás pero como siempre, Castle no era Castle si no intentaba salirse con la suya. Con un par de miradas y ese algo especial del escritor, Beckett se rindió aceptando que la siguiera. <strong>

Kate tenia la certeza que Kyle no saldría del museo, había agentes por todas partes, todas los accesos en el exterior controlados, algunos accesos a los distintos pisos con uno o dos agentes, pero aún y quererlo controlar al cien por cien, poner un agente a cada sala, era imposible. 

Ryan y Espósito se separaron en dirección al primer piso, ella siguió escaleras arriba.  
>Aquel museo tenia más metros cuadrados que su piso y el de Castle juntos. Castle... Beckett se giro con la misma velocidad que lo había echo minutos antes para darse cuenta que estaba sola.<br>- Kate... – susurró el escritor. Ésta bufó al verlo explorar por su cuenta.  
>- Empiezo arrepentirme de haber aceptado... -<br>- Fiiijate... podría usarlo para Halloween. ¿Que opinas?  
>Kate echó un vistazo por curiosidad.<br>- ¡Castle! ¡Deja eso!  
>- ¿Vas arrestarme inspectora?<br>Ésta no respondió. Comprobó que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo una vez más y desapareció escaleras arriba.  
>- ¡Eh oye... esperame!<br>Los dos, aunque uno más metido en la búsqueda del asesino que el otro, empezaron a andar por los pasillo y salas del segundo piso, tercero... ¡Ni rastro de Kyle!  
>- ¡Beckett!<br>Ryan apareció en la sala de los mamíferos africanos, dónde habían vuelto por petición del niño pequeño.  
>- ¡Monos! Me encantan los monos... - se oyó le comentar a Castle.<br>A la vez que éste hablaba, empezaron a oírse disparos y mucho ruido en esa misma planta, quizá en la de abajo... Beckett y su agente salieron corriendo con el arma en las manos, en busca de dónde provenía el alboroto.  
>- ¡Beckett detrás de ti! - gritó Espósito<br>Por la mente de Kate se podía visualizar lo que ella sabía que podía encontrar al darse la vuelta pero en realidad sólo pudo ver una sombra negra que se echaba sobre ella impactando los dos contra el suelo. Y un grito. Un grito de dolor.  
>Kate abrió los ojos apartando la persona que tenia encima de ella.<br>Y de nuevo otra queja de dolor.  
>Ésta se medio incorporó.<br>- ¡Beckett!  
>- ¡Castle!<br>_¿Castle..? _- pensó ella.  
>Kate busco con la mirada desenfrenada al escritor y al mirar hacia la izquierda lo vio, medio enderezado en el suelo con una mano en su hombro y una mueca de dolor en su rostro.<br>- Castle... - su voz transmitía miedo.  
>- ¡Vamos vete yo estoy bien...! - grito él.<br>Con la ayuda de otro agente, Beckett salió detrás de Kyle, a la misma dirección por dónde habían ido los demás.  
>Pasados unos largos minutos, Kate volvía a subir las escaleras principales del museo con la consciencia tranquila por haber logrado resolver un caso más de su ya extensa lista.<br>Agentes por todas partes, coches patrulla con las luces encendidas, la ambulancia... El corazón de Kate se alarmó al ver la unidad móvil. Durante la persecución habían caído heridos dos agentes más pero nada de lo que tuvieran que preocuparse. Saldrían de ésta, igual que Rick.  
>Beckett se quedo justo a la entrada de la sala X observándole a escondidas, después de pasar sin éxito por otras salas. Éste estaba de pié junto a un panel informativo de una de sus estatuas, leyendo su historia.<br>- Parece que Castle a encontrado la mujer de su vida... - ironizo Espósito.  
>Kate no restó importancia a ese comentario.<p>

-_ Quien fuera de su tiempo... _- comentó Castle a otro compañero que se había quedado embobado observando a la preciosa Sakagawea. - Mujer hermosa, valiente...  
>Kate frunció el ceño con una expresión divertida al oír lo que Richard decía sobre esa mujer..<br>Sin más detenimiento cruzó la sala, no sin antes dejar su propio comentario al pasar cerca d él.  
>- Sigue soñando Castle... - soltó Kate, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro bueno del escritor.<br>No se detuvo, aparto la mano y siguió andando con intención de alejarse, era hora de volver a casa.  
>- ¿Celosa, inspectora? -<br>Kate se detuvo.  
>Dio un giro con un toque de gracia y volvió acercarse a él, dejando que sus ojos y su sonrisa traviesa, hablaran por ella.<p>

- La felicito inspectora Beckett.  
>La voz del teniente Montgomery rompió la burbuja que se había creado entre ellos dos.<br>- Me alegra que haya reconsiderado su ayuda en este tipo de casos.  
>Kate desplazo la mirada en otra dirección antes de encontrarse con los de su superior.<br>- Gracias señor. Supuse que podría aportar alguna idea... Aunque también habría terminado resolviéndolo sin su presencia.  
>- No me cabe la menor duda.<br>Roy se alejo con una sonrisa en los labios y el informe entre sus manos.  
>- Así que tu sola... - recalcó Rick.<br>- Aha...  
>- ¿Entonces, si en el próximo caso no aparezco no te importa?<br>- Llevaba mas de un caso resuelto por mi misma y la ayuda de los chicos antes de que aparecieses, así que... entiendo que tengas mejores que hacer que seguirnos.  
>- Puede... o puede que no.<br>- Si en los próximos cinco días no te llamo es porqué me las apaño bien sin ti, de lo contrario...

- … de lo contrario vas a verme muchos días más por aquí. A no ser que aún y necesitar mi ayuda quieras ir por libre.  
>Justo cuándo Rick iba a dar media vuelta para irse, su móvil sonó.<br>- Hola.  
>- ¡Rick tenemos que hablar!<br>- ¿Y tiene que ser ahora?  
>- Si.<br>- Esta bien... ¿Que quieres Gina?  
>El escritor se alejo sin saber en que dirección andar ni girar, mientras intentaba entablar una conversación con su editora.<br>Los ojos de Kate se quedaron absortos viendo como se iba charlando con su... con ella. ¿Volvían a estar juntos? ¿Y porque había propuesto esa apuesta? ¡Era estúpido por su parte! Ella era totalmente capaz de resolver cualquier caso que se le cruzara pero..., desde hacia un tiempo los crímenes habían cogido otra dimensión. Nada era tan aburrido ni tan monótono como antes, aún y no resultar nada de esto en realidad.  
><em>¿En que estaría pensando? <em>- se preguntó.  
>La inspectora se puso las manos en el bolsillo y de uno de ellos extrajo un trozo de papel arrugado y medio roto. Intento reconstruir la tira de papel y de ella pudo leer ésta frase:<br>" _Sólo tu miedo limita tus acciones. _" 

**Obra Regitrada** (SafeCreative; 1104100021459).


	14. Chapter 13

XIII

Richard no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.  
>Aún con su albornoz azul oscuro, el hijo de Martha tenia la mirada perdida, somnolienta, mientras con una mano removía el café que tenia delante.<br>- ¡Richard! Creí que aún estarías durmiendo, te oí levantarte varias veces esta noche.  
>Él seguía en la misma posición que antes de que su madre le hablara. El café seguía dando vueltas, y vueltas dentro de esa taza negra.<br>- ¡Hijo! - insistió Martha.  
>- ¿Mmm...? - fue lo único que pronuncio el escritor, levantando brevemente la mirada de su taza.<br>- Ya entiendo... - dijo ella moviendo su mano de forma cariñosa en el hombro contrario al que aún tenía vendado.  
>Martha sabia perfectamente qué viajaba por la mente de su hijo. Ese estado ausente no era por una simple noche de insomnio, no del todo. Ni siquiera por el dolor del hombro.<br>- Deberías decírselo... - dijo ella sin más, mientras se preparaba su zumo de frutas.  
>- ¡OH NO! -<br>Igual al ruido de una explosión inesperada, Alexis empezó a corretear del baño a su habitación con el tiempo justo para salir por la puerta y coger el metro que le llevaría a su cita.

- ¡Buenos días! - soltó enérgicamente la pelirroja.  
>- Cualquiera diría que sois padre e hija.. - murmuró la abuela de la joven.<br>- ¡Buenos días papá! - dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
>Éste ni siquiera habló. Dejo ver una sonrisa en su rostro para volver a quedarse en su estado ausente.<br>- ¡Gracias abuela! ¿Que haríamos sin ti? - dijo a la vez que cogía el zumo recién echo de encima del mármol.  
>- Te hubiera echo uno si me lo hubieras pedido... bueno no importa ya me hago otro... - dijo ésta sarcásticamente mientras veía como su nieta se bebía la última gota del que en un principio era para ella.<br>- Me voy, que llego tarde. -  
>- ¡Eh!, ¿a dónde vas? -<br>Sólo por ese momento Rick despertó.  
>- Al museo de ciencias -<br>- ¿Sola? -  
>- No papá, con Ashley.<br>- ¡Oh! Pasarlo bien.  
>Martha, al intuir la posible reacción de la chica la animo a irse.<br>- No te preocupes por tu padre, lo más seguro es que se pase el día durmiendo, no ha tenido muy buena noche  
>- Pero...<br>- Nada de peros, venga... ¿no querrás hacer esperar a tu novio verdad?  
>- Esta bien... - se despidió con un beso en la mejilla - ¡Hasta luego!<br>Martha cerró la puerta respirando hondo antes de volver a girarse y ver el _cuadro_ que tenia en el comedor.

Kate no dejaba de leer y remirar las notas parecidas a la que había encontrado el día anterior en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.  
>En cada una un mensaje distinto, pero los tres con significado; <em>"<em>_Esas voces que oyes tienen razón", __"Usa tus instintos tanto en lo profesional como en el amor." _Y por último la de ayer;_ " Solo el miedo limita tus acciones."  
><em>Kate se dejo caer hacia atrás contra el respaldo de la silla soltando un suspiro.  
>- ¡buenos días chica solitaria!<br>La voz de Lanie despertó una reacción delatora en ella.  
>Sin más, se impulso hacia delante escondiendo las notas que había en su mesa con las manos. Disimuladamente, o eso creyó ella, las volvió a guardar en el bolsillo de su chupa de cuero.<br>- ¡Buenos días! - dijo la inspectora a un intento de sonreír y hacer como si nada.  
>La forense dejo caer todo el peso de su cuerpo a un lado mientras cruzaba los brazos y a al vez en su rostro quedaba el reflejo de una pregunta; <em>"¿Que éstas haciendo?" <em>algo que no pudo evitar preguntarle a su mejor amiga.  
>- Oye... ¿tienes una explicación a lo que acabas de hacer?<br>- ¿Hacer? No se a que te... ¡Oh! Bueno estaba repasando...  
>Lanie se quedo mirando a Kate con una ceja levantada ante su intento de <em>explicación coherente.<br>- _¿Te crees que nací ayer? ¿Crees que no se qué por ésta cabeza... - _con uno de sus dedos presionó la mente de su amiga _– hay algo que no deja de dar vueltas? - silencio - ¿Piensas contármelo? - dijo la chica tres minutos después de creer obtener algo.  
>- No hay nada que contar.<br>- ¡BECKETT! - la llamo Montgomery - ¿Puede venir un momento a mi despacho?  
>- ¡Enseguida voy señor! - volvió la cabeza a su amiga y añadió – No te preocupes, estoy bien. Ahora el deber me llama.<br>La inspectora se alejó de su mesa, dejando a su amiga de pie, sonriendo y dejando algo al aire, algo que cualquiera de estar cerca podría haber oído.  
><em>" ¡Cabezota! Si te mueres de volverlo a besar."<em> 

No era un domingo como cuándo solían ir con su padre, ésta vez era sábado y la compañía resultaba mucho más interesante.

Mientras andaba agarrada de su mano Alexis pensaba en un único inconveniente de ese día. Con su padre solían terminar la jornada discutiendo sobre algún tema y al final resultaba incluso divertido porque uno le llevaba la contraria al otro, en cambio ahora, hoy, sabia que con él no ocurriría. Con el seria todo muy distinto, algo que para ella era nuevo, una experiencia más qué anotar y analizar una vez sola en su habitación.  
>- Alexis, ¿y que me dices de ella?<br>- Oh, bueno fue una de las exploradoras mas famosas de la historia. Ayudo a Lewis y Clark, estos dos hombres, a encontrar el paso hacia el océano pacifico. Ella sola condujo a estos hombres atravesando ríos, subiendo montañas y todo eso con su bebé acuestas... - el ritmo de la voz de Alexis fue aminorando. - Ahora vuelvo... ve leyendo el panel, ahí te lo cuenta todo.  
>La chica salió a paso ligero, en realidad se hubiera echado a correr pero no quedaba muy educado, hacía el tablón de información dónde le había parecido reconocer a alguien muy familiar.<br>Ésta se acercó con sumo silenció, intentando mantener una distancia entre ellos. No quería molestar ni interrumpir la conversación. Aún y así el hombre se dio cuenta de su presencia.  
>- […] pero creo que podremos arreglar... ¿Desea algo señorita...?<br>- Oh no, solo... - la inspectora se giró al oír la voz.  
>- ¡Alexis...! - Kate miró de nuevo al director del museo resolviendo la situación – es la hija de un compañero de trabajo y una fiel visitante, ¿verdad?<br>- Si, de echo estaba dando una vuelta pero te la he visto y.. no quería interrumpir, lo siento.  
>- ¡Oh no, no hay ningún problema! Ya habíamos terminado, dejare que disfruten del museo. Inspectora, muchas gracias por todo. Y no se preocupe el seguro hará el resto.<br>- Sólo hago mi trabajo, Sr. Nickton. A sido un placer. - dijo mientras se estrechaban cordialmente la mano.  
>Ésta espero de espaldas a la chica viendo como el hombre con quien había estado hablando se alejaba, parándose, ahora, a saludar a algunos conocidos o simplemente a disfrutar de las obras del museo que se encontraban en esa planta antes de volver a su despacho.<p>

- Kate...  
>La inspectora se giro con una expresión interrogativa y sonriente en su rostro.<br>- ¿Si?  
>- Mmm...<br>- ¿Algún chico que no sabes como quitarte de encima? - bromeó la inspectora.  
>Beckett levantó la mirada disimuladamente fijando sus ojos a un chico, quizá cercano a la edad de la hija de Castle – <em>pensó<em> - el cual la estaba mirando, como si la esperara.

La joven se dio cuenta y al mismo tiempo se giro sonriendo a su novio.  
>- No, él está conmigo.. - al pronunciar esas palabras, sus mejillas cambiaron de color. - Yo.. - suspiró y soltó las palabras de carrerilla. - Mi padre no sabe que...<br>Ésta no era el tipo de información que Kate esperaba recibir, y mucho menos en un museo. Pero, también tenia motivos por haber podido intuir algo, era detective, ¿si podía intuir crímenes realmente elaborados, por qué no con esa conversación?  
>- ¿Se lo dirás? - Beckett mantuvo la mirada perdida, absorta de cualquier frecuencia de voz fuera cercana o aleatoria<em> – <em>¡Kate!  
>-Perdona... Eh, si claro, ¿Cuándo? - Alexis frunció el ceño, divertida.<br>- ¿Todo bien? - pregunto curiosa la joven.  
>- Eh, si... perdona. Dime.<br>- Creo que Wave se ha escapado. Mi padre no lo sabe... - dijo de forma puntual. - No ha preguntado por él pero no se le ve por casa y es fácil de suponer que no está... Y se que no es tu trabajo pero... ¿podrás dar voces en comisaria y ayudarme a buscarlo?  
>- No te atormentes, lo mas probable es que este tumbado en alguna esquina muerta del apartamento y no te hayas dado cuenta... pero para cualquier cosa, cuenta conmigo.<br>- Miré por todas partes y creo que debió salir del piso al momento en que la abuela abrió la puerta para salir... Ya hace dos días...  
>- No te preocupes, lo encontraremos Alexis. De todos modos deberías decírselo a tu padre, dudo que se enfade es muy comprensivo.<br>- No es por miedo a que se enfade si no se lo he dicho. Últimamente le veo distante, le ocurre algo pero no se qué es. Además ahora se le ha juntado con lo de ayer... Creo que esta noche no ha dormido. Me pareció ver la luz encendida a ratos, supongo que es por el hombro.  
>- Es fuerte, saldrá de ésta. Es imposible que una bala en el hombro le hunda.<br>- No, una bala no...  
>El móvil de Kate interrumpió la charla sonando con más desesperación que de costumbre, o esa fue la sensación de su dueña.<br>Kate saco el móvil de su bolsillo. En la pantalla el nombre de _Castle_ parpadeaba interminablemente.  
>Al verlo la inspectora sonrió mostrando la pantalla a la persona que tenia delante.<br>- Beck.. - ni siquiera pudo terminar de pronunciarlo.  
>- Necesito hablar contigo...<br>- Ok. - contesto sin pensar. - Después, cuánd...

- ¿Puede ser ahora? Es importante.  
>- Ok. S-supongo que no vendrá de cinco minutos.<br>- Hasta ahora. - y colgó.  
>- ¿Que te ha dicho? - pregunto preocupada la pelirroja.<br>La cara de Kate no le daba motivos para estar tranquila. Algo malo o no muy buena tenia que haberle dicho para que la inspectora se quedara sin saber que decir.  
>- No, nada grabe... pero tengo que... tengo que irme.<br>- Oh, vale. -sonrió - ¡Gracias por la ayuda!  
>- No es nada. Disfrutad del sábado. - dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, después de haber visto de nuevo al chico. Éste seguía esperando a su chica, ahora junto a la estatua del gobernador <em>Theodore Roosevelt<em>_. _

La inspectora dio un paso hacia un lado dejando atrás, poco a poco, a Alexis.  
>- ¡Kate! - la aludida se giró a la espera de las palabras de la joven, deteniéndose poco antes de salir. - Sea lo que sea... Déjale hablar, lo necesita.<br>Kate asintió tímidamente dejando a la vista de todos los que estaban presentes y en ese preciso momento mirasen hacía dónde estaba ella, una última sonrisa.

El bullicio de gente que se podía ver de puertas a fuera del su coche, no era nada atípico en nueva york. Y para ella mucho menos.  
>Su cabeza iba y venia trayendo hacia atrás y hacía delante las palabras de Castle, Alexis y las suyas; su propia opinión, sus propios sentimientos...<br>Gente, gente por todas partes. Gente cruzando las grandes calles, semáforos en rojo, verde y más adelante ámbar para cambiar a rojo de nuevo. A su lado, un _Ferrari California _a manos de un chico realmente acorde con ese tipo de coche. Y a su derecha un _Audi A1_ conducido por una chica morena.  
>Verde.<br>Ambos coches dan gas a fondo saliendo con la prisa puesta en su pie derecho. Kate les ignora, arrancando a la misma velocidad.  
>Tres semáforos más, más gente cruzando, millones de personas andando por las anchas aceras, chicas cargadas con bolsas de tiendas con un alto prestigio y otras con una, dos o tres bolsas por mano de simples tiendas, de las más adecuadas para su bolsillo.<br>Jóvenes con mochilas, otros con maletas de viaje para pasar unas largas dos semanas en la gran y maravillosa ciudad. Chicos atractivos con traje cargados con maletines colgando de su hombro resguardando en él un portátil con un proyecto importante. Desde la otra acera un chico rubio cruza la calle de forma decidida. Él también lleva un maletín pero más pequeño, en su interior quizá descansa su netbook dónde protege una novela que puede romper esquemas y ser muy bien valorada por alguna editorial.  
>Una chica al borde de la acera levanta el brazo pidiendo un taxi mientras habla por el móvil. Otra a pocos metros de allí está sentada en una mesa, al interior de un café, navegado desde su Blackberry recién estrenada mientras espera su cita.<br>El claxon del coche de detrás del de al lado hace volver en si la atención de la inspectora.

Antes de arrancar, el indicador de la izquierda empieza a parpadear, avisando a su vez a todos los que van por detrás suya de su próxima maniobra. Ésta acelera dirigiéndose a ésa dirección.  
>"<em>Ya queda menos... <em>- dijo para si misma, nerviosa sólo pensarlo.  
>A lo lejos un flash. Un claxon frenético, un coche haciendo luces, un sonido estridente, gente gritando. Alguien con unos buenos reflejos esquiva a tiempo al vehículo evitando de haberse podido producir una catástrofe.<br>Unos metros mas al sur, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la ciudad con mas movimiento, con mas luces y con mas variedad de ruido se vuelve pacifica, tranquila, oscura, y silenciosa para la inspectora.

- ¡Kate!  
>- Un, dos, Tres, cuatro... ¡Vamos!<br>- ¡Vamos Katie...!  
>- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...<br>Una simple voz.  
>Un sonido constante.<br>Una voz que ella creía reconocer pero no tenías ganas de contestar. 

- Kate. Vamos nena... ¡No me hagas esto! Tú no por favor...  
>Una fuerte presión sobre sus ojos le impide abrirlos, pero aún así lo intenta.<br>- ¡Lanie!  
>- ¿Qué?<br>- Nada... Me pareció que intentaba abrir los ojos...  
>- Javier Espósito... - empezó a decir ésta con un tono molesto. - Creo que... - ésta se detuvo al ver la cara de su agente favorito y giró bruscamente su cabeza.<br>- ¿Kate? - la inspectora luchó contra sus parpados para abrirlos - ¡KATE! Oh dios mio...  
>- Iré a avisarles.<br>Una fuerte luz, para ella lo era, agredió sus ojos a un casi logro de abrirlos.  
>Sin esperarlo, un bostezo salió a la luz. A eso la inspectora se giró hacia un lado, acurrucándose entre las sabanas blancas.<br>- ¡Oye! ¿Que maneras son estas? - dijo molesta su amiga pero con un tono divertido en su voz. ¡Al fin había despertado! Sin pensarlo alcanzó su móvil haciendo una breve llamada.  
>Preso por la prisa de saber su estado, el medico entro haciendo rebotar la puerta contra la pared.<br>- ¡KATE!  
>El sonido de aquella voz pareció molestarla. Demasiado alta para su gusto, en ese instante quería silencio. Silencio y tranquilidad. Se sentía como si la hubiesen aplastado, cansada, agotada, con el cuerpo adolorido y con unas ganas horrorosas de llorar.<br>- ¡Vámonos! Necesita descansar.  
>- Lanie... - balbuceó Kate.<p>

- Dime cariño, ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que te traiga agua?  
>- Quedate.<br>- Oh, cielo lo haría pero no...  
>- Por favor.. - la corto ella.<p>

Lanie levantó la mirada a Espósito, recibiendo el visto bueno por su parte con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.  
>-<em> No eres nadie para impedirme el paso, que te quede muy claro. -<br>- Y tu no eres nadie para entrar como lo has echo en un hospital. Ella no quiere verte. -  
>- No me hagas reír. Incluso mi hija sabe inventarse mejores escusas y eso que le doblas la edad...<br>_Desde el interior de la habitación los tres podían escuchar la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo al exterior de las cuatro paredes. Y no eran los únicos. Algunos incluso lo estaban presenciando._  
><em>- Mire señorito escritor de novelas de éxito, mientras yo trabaje aquí y ella este en ésta planta no voy a permitir que pongas un solo pie en su habitación. - _  
><em>Richard estaba estupefacto al oír todas aquellas palabras. Eso le demostraba que clase de persona era el supuesto "_amigo"_ de su Nikki Heat. Tenerle a pocos centímetros de él se reconcomía de las ganas de darle un puñetazo, no podía hacerlo. Él no era como el chico de la moto. Él era un hombre echo y derecho con sus principios, sus virtudes, sus errores, sus logros, sus fracasos, sus sentimientos de odio para algunos y amor y cariño para otros.  
>- No pienso discutir contigo.<br>Sin más, éste comenzó a caminar retrocediendo por el pasillo que acababa de cruzar recientemente.  
>- ¡RICHARD CASTLE!<br>Al oír la voz de la forense éste se detuvo, dejando escapar una sonrisa antes de girarse para averiguar el motivo por el cual le había llamarlo.  
>- Kate quiere hablar contigo.<br>El escritor levantó una ceja dejando escapar una mirada fugaz hacía el chico de la bata blanca.  
>De nuevo, volvió a sonreír intentando disimularlo, pero era inevitable. Con aquello no podía evitar sentirse victorioso aún y intuir los posibles motivos que habían llevado a Lanie a hacerlo.<br>- ¿A dónde crees que ibas, señor escritor? - dijo ésta sarcásticamente.  
>- ¿de verdad? - susurró él cruzándose con ella.<br>- ¡Tu entra...! - dijo la chica con un tono pícaro, y a su vez imposible de escuchar más allá de dónde estaban ellos y Espósito.  
>- Gracias – bisbiseo Rick.<br>Los tórtolos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, agarrándose por ambas cinturas, alejándose de la puerta de entrada al cuarto dónde Kate no se había perdido detalle de nada.  
>- <em>¡Y que no me entere que entras ahí con alguna estúpida escusa de las tuyas mientras están hablando...! <em>

Richard entro. Cerrando la puerta a un intento de _desintensificar_ la voz de Lanie. Pero aún así se hacia imposible no escuchar como ésta le estaba poniendo los puntos sobre las _ies_ al chico de la moto con bata blanca. 

**Obra Regitrada** (SafeCreative; 1104100021459).


	15. Chapter 14

XIV

Richard respiro profundamente.  
>Antes de dar el primer paso, los ojos del escritor se quedaron observando esas cuatro paredes dónde habían trasladado a la inspectora.<br>No se parecía en nada a ese cuarto pequeño y lleno de tubos por todas partes. Éste estaba lleno de luz, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema claro, el color del mobiliario jugaba entre el marrón muy claro de la butaca y el granito de la mesa, con el gris oscuro de un sofá de dos plazas situado justo al lado de la mesita redonda.  
>A esa habitación no le faltaba de nada. Lo que más destacaba y te podía impresionar nada más entrar era el ventanal medio escondido por unas cortinas blancas, las vistas que a simple vista parecía haber no necesitaban descripción alguna.<br>Castle inspiro y expiro de forma silenciosa para si mismo mientras comenzaba a andar hacia el mueble que presidia esa habitación.  
>Comparado con el resto, la cama no dejaba de ser una simple cama de hospital más. Aún así su aspecto era muy distinto a las de la parte de urgencias, ésta era mas parecida a las que tenían en la UVI.<br>Kate yacía inmóvil acurrucada debajo las sabanas, reposando su cabeza en un cojín del mismo tono marrón que las sabanas. El que estaba debajo de éste era más largo y de color blanco igual que la parte interior de la sábana y la que cubría el colchón.  
>Richard se acercó sigilosamente hacía el lado contrario dónde estaba girada. Sólo con el compás de la leve respiración de la inspectora y la suya propia se quedó de pie junto a la cama observando como dormía.<br>Un inesperado movimiento, una respiración más profunda... Antes de que Kate pudiera girarse y verle, él abandonó su puesto para ponerse cómodo en el sillón.  
>Instantes después Castle comprobó que aquel pequeño movimiento no había sido nada más que una falsa alarma. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, a veces apretándolos con más fuerza para minutos después volverlos a relajar, pero en ningún momento con alguna intención de abrirlos.<br>Rick giró su cabeza a la mesa dónde tenia el móvil y después a Kate, de nuevo al móvil y otra vez a ella, y así hasta tres o cuatro veces. Finalmente se levantó y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño con el teléfono en las manos.  
>- ¿Mamá?<br>- Ricky... ¿que ocurre?  
>- Todo esta bien, no te preocupes. Está durmiendo.<br>- Me coges que iba a salir. ¡Tu dirás!  
>- ¿Podrías coger el portátil de mi despacho y traérmelo por favor? El cable ésta dentro del maletín o debería de estar ahí...<br>- Si claro.. no te preocupes.  
>- ¡Gracias madre!<br>- ¿Todo bien cariño?  
>- Si.. luego hablamos.<br>- Esta bien. Tardare unos...  
>- Tardaras menos si no piensas lo que puedes tardar... Hasta ahora.<br>Richard guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, encaminándose al sillón dónde quizá aprovecharía para cerrar los ojos por unos instantes.

- ¿Quien era?  
>- Tú padre, quiere que le traiga el portátil al hospital. Imagino que se sentirá inspirado y quiere aprovecharlo para escribir.<br>- ¿Y la inspectora Beckett?  
>- Oh, bueno.. dijo que estaba durmiendo.<br>- ¿Crees que se lo dirá? -  
>Martha tenia miles de respuestas a esta pregunta y ninguna le convencía para decirla en voz alta.<br>- bueno... Creo que ésto sólo lo sabe tu padre.. - la dos chicas se quedaron ensimismadas en sus propios pensamientos, los dos hacia las mismas personas. - en fin, será mejor que vaya a por su portátil y me vaya, no quiero llegar tarde a mi cita.  
>- ¿Puedo venir contigo? - la actriz sonrió antes de decir cualquier otra respuesta.<br>- Le vendrá bien un poco de apoyo moral... - dijo esta poniendo rumbo al despacho de su hijo. - Por cierto, ¿una ayuda con el portátil? ¡No quisiera fastidiar su próxima novela de éxito!  
>- Yo me encargo, ve pidiendo un taxi de mientras. -<br>Alexis ando por los pasillo del apartamento hasta llegar a ese cuarto dónde su padre solía pasarte tantas horas.  
>El portátil permanecida ahí tal y como lo había dejado el la última vez, pero al contrario de lo que Richard creía, éste seguía abierto. Alexis movió el panel táctil moviendo el cursor de forma que la pantalla mostrara el fondo del escritorio.<br>- ¡Alexis, vamos!- la llamo su abuela.  
>La pelirroja había oído su abuela pero sus ojos no podían dejar de ir a izquierda y derecha leyendo lo que la pantalla le había mostrado al volver en si. Ésta le había mostrado lo que su padre sin pensar había olvidado cerrar, como si inconscientemente lo hubiera echo apropósito para que alguien pudiera leerlo, pero en realidad, en ese momento él no había pensado en nada que no tuviera que ver con ella.<br>" _Tú.  
>¿Por que tú y no otro?<br>¿Por qué en ese instante y no dos segundos después?  
>¿Por qué ahora y no nunca?<br>¿Por qué..?  
>Por que, por que y muchos más por qués.<br>Tantas preguntas por ni una sola respuesta.  
>Las busco pero no las encuentro. Yo, el gran novelista Richard Castle no encuentro nada que me solucione tantas dudas.<br>Imaginar, inventar, suponer... nada de esto sacia la rabia y el miedo a perderte...  
>Cierro los ojos igual que tú. Me quedo inmóvil igual que tu... y creo que todo esto no es nada más que un simple fragmento de novela inventada para alguien quien me envidia..., envidia por ser mi Nikki Heat y no la suya...<em>"

- ¡Alexis! - la sorprendió su abuela. - Que estás haciendo?  
>- ¡Nada! Cerraba...<br>La joven guardo el documento por seguridad, cerrando a su vez el portátil por completo. Lo introdujo en su maletín y salió de esa habitación con él colgando de su hombro.  
>- ¡Venga, que el taxi no espera!<p>

Las chicas llegaron en la puerta principal veinte minutos después.  
>Martha pagó el taxi mientras Alexis se quedaba mirando el edificio aún sin poderse creer que era la inspectora Beckett quién descansaba en una de sus tantas habitaciones recuperándose de un fuerte accidente.<br>- ¿Entramos? 

**Obra Regitrada** (SafeCreative; 1104100021459).


	16. Chapter 15

XV

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron ligeramente dándoles la bienvenida para volver a cerrarse una vez dejaron de detectar la presencia de _alguien_.  
>Una vez dentro, cada escena, cada imagen captada por los ojos de Alexis yo Martha hicieron florar sus sensaciones y sentimientos con más intensidad.  
>Un niño con su pijama de rayas y la ayuda de una mascarilla para poder respirar, jugaba con una enfermera a las construcciones. Otro niño, estaba acurrucado en los brazos de su padre mientras éste les leía un cuento a él y su hermana la cuál agarraba la mano del mayor con fuerza.<br>Alexis respiró hondo para si misma. En silencio, Martha le paso el brazo por su espalda atrayendo la hacia su costado mientas dejaba un suave beso en su pelo. - _a veces un simple gesto dice mucho más –_  
>Unas escaleras más arriba, las chicas llegaron a la planta dónde habían trasladado a Kate la noche anterior.<br>- ¿Sabes cuál es?  
>- Si.. 319.<br>La voz de Alexis sonó segura, pero con algo de miedo.  
>¿Y si no había sido una buena idea ir? Si, el las esperaba, en realidad esperaba sólo a su abuela... ¿Quizá deberíamos haber llamado diciendo que ya estábamos aquí? - se preguntó la pelirroja. - Fuese como fuese, habían llegado a su habitación, ahora todo estaba a un simple golpe de nudillos y un amable "<em>¿Se puede<em>?"

Kate aún seguía estirada en la que por unos días seria su cama.  
>Llevaba horas con los ojos cerrados, tenía ganas de abrirlos pero también miedo de hacerlo y encontrarse con él. <em>¿Aún seguiría ahí?<em> - se preguntó-. Estuviera o no, tarde o temprano tendría que afrontarse a toda aquella pesadilla; saber todo lo que ahora le mordía la consciencia.  
>Necesitaba respuestas.<br>Poco a poco, muy lentamente abrió los ojos que había cerrado al oír que él iba a entrar - y todo _gracias_ a Lanie-. Ante su miedo, al no saber que decir y desconocer su reacción quiso permanecer quieta, inmóvil, de tal manera que pareciera que estuviera dormida. Y aun así creía haberse dormido en alguna parte de su actuación.  
>Los pasos de unos tacones, las voces de una mujer y una chica joven, él, su segunda imagen después de volver a nacer, hicieron que sus sentidos se reactivaran.<br>Dos golpes.  
>Una voz, una pregunta.<br>Una Respuesta; el silencio.  
>Kate volvió a acomodarse, ésta vez del lado contrario dónde Castle permanecía completamente dormido. Esa imagen le había sacado una tímida sonrisa que segundo a segundo fue cambiando por una expresión de poker.<p>

La puerta se abrió lentamente.  
>La respiración de los dos, ahora cuatro, ponía una tímida banda sonora en la habitación.<br>- ¡Richard! - susurro su madre a su lado. - Hijo ya estamos aquí.  
>Ella lo intentó pero el escritor había caído en un sueño demasiado profundo para oír cualquier tipo de sonido inferior a un simple susurro.<br>A un giro de cabeza por parte de las chicas, Kate fue sorprendida por un torpe y molesto ataque de tos. Esconderlo no le ayudaba, sólo hacia que todo su cuerpo se moviera haciendo que Alexis y Martha se percataran de ello.  
>- ¿Kate?<br>- ¿Kate, querida estás bien?  
>Fueron dos preguntas, dos instantes muy breves dónde no pudo esconder más esa ridícula situación.<br>- Alexis pide un medico. - le ordeno Martha sin un solo indicio de desesperación en su voz.  
>Rodgers se situó de<em> ipso facto<em> al lado de Kate ayudándola a incorporarse, pero aún así aquella tos, aquella falta de aire no cesaba.  
>- ¡Kate! -<br>Debido al alboroto que se había formado, el sueño de Rick se había visto interrumpido bruscamente.  
>Éste salto sin pensarlo del sillón acabando al lado de <em>su chica <em>sin saber muy bien que hacer o como actuar.  
>Alexis entro por detrás del medico de guardia. Éste les obligo a salir de la habitación dejando espacio suficiente para que el y su ayudante pudieran atender a la inspectora.<p>

En el pasillo, Richard estaba recostado contra la pared. Enfrente de él, su hija y su madre también estaban apoyadas esperando volver a entrar y despedirse de Beckett.  
>Rick se había creado su propia burbuja en ese pasillo dónde no dejaban de pasar enfermeras, algunas sin nada, otras con el carro para llevar acabo alguna cura,etc. Pero ésta se vio afectada por un intruso, intrusa en este caso. Alexis se abrazo a su padre de la misma forma que lo hacia él cada vez que ella volvía de sus largas estadas fuera de casa.<br>- Hecho de menos a mi padre. Si le ves dile que necesito que vuelva. - susurró la chica con su cabeza apoyada al pecho de éste.  
>- Volverá... Te prometo que volverá. - bisbiseó él, dejando sus labios muy cerca d la melena de su hija.<p>

La puerta de la habitación volvió abrirse. El medico y la chica que iba con él salieron parándose delante de los que en su intuición eran los familiares de su paciente.  
>- Ya podrán entrar.<br>- ¿Todo bien? - pregunto Martha, anticipándose a su hijo.  
>- No deben preocuparse, la Srta Beckett se encuentra perfectamente. Ahora solo necesita tranquilidad, pocas alteraciones..., por el resto no vemos ningún problema. Mañana por la mañana la traeremos abajo para hacerles unas pruebas y según su recuperación le daríamos el alta dentro de una semana.<br>- Gracias.. - añadió Richard.  
>- Cualquier cosa estaré por aquí.. - concluyó el Dr. Lindskey<br>Antes de que las chicas pudieran dar el paso para entrar de nuevo a la habitación la voz de Rick las detuvo.  
>- ¿Os importa quedaros unos minutos con Kate? Necesito un café...<br>- Oh, bueno... yo debería irme, ¡ya llego tarde!  
>- <em>¡Puedo quedarme sola!<em> - protestó Kate desde dentro.  
>- ¡La inspectora Beckett ha vuelto! - bromeo Alexis. - Yo puedo quedarme, tengo tiempo.<br>- Gracias cariño, no tardaré.  
>Éste dejo un beso en la frente de la joven y puso rumbo a la cafetería del hospital, aunque en realidad estaba pensando en acercarse al bar de la esquina, necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden, salir de ese edificio con olor a desinfectante.<br>- Oh no te preocupes, no tengo prisa... - dijo en voz más alta la chica para que su padre la oyese.

Las dos chicas entraron una vez le vieron girar la esquina.  
>Una de ellas se despidió de Beckett con una gran sonrisa y un "<em>luego volveré<em>" y a pesar de las amables palabras de la inspectora, Martha no las obedecería, éstas no.  
>La habitación se quedo en silencio, otra vez el ritmo de las respiraciones de Kate y ahora Alexis era lo único que ponía ritmo al silencio.<br>Alexis dios unos pasos acercándose al ventanal. Mirar hacia fuera le ayudaba a no pensar en algo que llevaba con ella desde después de leer ese escrito.  
>Por otro lado, Kate sentía cierta incomodidad. No sabía que decirle, no sabia que tipo de conversación empezar, era una sensación que jamás había tenido con la hija de Castle y ésto la incomodaba.<br>Todas esas dudas se disiparon cuándo Alexis sin dejar de mirar por el cristal comenzó a recitar cierto texto.  
>" Tú.<br>¿Por que tú y no otro?  
>¿Por qué en ese instante y no dos segundos después?<br>¿Por qué ahora y no nunca?  
>¿Por qué..?<br>Por que, por que y muchos más por qués.  
>Tantas preguntas por ni una sola respuesta.<br>Las busco pero no las encuentro. Yo, el gran novelista Richard Castle no encuentro nada que me solucione tantas dudas.  
>Imaginar, inventar, suponer... Nada de esto sacia la rabia y el miedo a perderte.<br>Cierro los ojos igual que tú. Me quedo inmóvil igual que tu..., y creo que todo esto no es nada más que un simple fragmento de novela inventada para alguien quien me envidia..., envidia por ser mi Nikki Heat y no la suya..."

Cada palabra y cada frase que Alexis pronunciaba, iba haciendo una reacción distinta en Kate. Aquello le había cogido aún más desprevenida que el accidente. Y una vez más, no lo había visto a venir.  
>- Desde que lo he leído no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. - ésta giro brevemente la mirada hacia Kate y de nuevo a la ventana. - pero no soy nadie para meterme y tampoco debo. Si mi padre se enterara...<br>- No lo hará.. - intento decir la inspectora.  
>Finalmente Alexis dejo atrás las vistas y camino hasta el sillón dónde se dejo caer.<br>- Menudo susto nos distes, creo que nunca había visto a pap..., lo siento. No es un tema que quieras oír y aún sabiéndolo yo no dejo de hablarte de él... ¿Cambio de tema? -  
>- ¿Nunca habías visto a tu padre...? Sigue.<br>- No tiene mucha importancia...  
>- Alexis, eres la primera que intenta contarme que ocurrió ese día y los siguientes antes de hoy. Me gustará mas o menos pero a eso ya le pondré solución después, antes necesito saber... todo. Necesito respuestas y ya que los demás pueden acabar engañándome... Siento que tu eres la única que va a decirme la verdad. ¿Que me dices, sacamos las palomitas?<br>- No sé si soy la mas indicada para esto. Hay cosas que no me pertenece a mi decirlas Kate.  
>- Esa mañana en el museo cuándo me llamo tu padre, dijo que quería hablar conmigo, que era urgente... Me subí al coche, conduje hasta ahí pero algo negro se hizo conmigo borrándome del mapa antes de llegar. No dejo de oír comentar que e dormido mucho pero ni siquiera me da esta sensación. ¿Que ha pasado mientras yo estaba <em>supuestamente <em>durmiendo?  
>- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo todo? Bueno, todo lo que esté en mi derecho de contarte...<br>La inspectora sonrió. Esa sonrisa, por primera vez después de muchas horas, contagio la confianza y seguridad que la hija de Castle necesitaba para empezar hablar.  
>Kate se apartó dejando sitio a la chica para que se sentase a su lado, de cara a ella. Ésta acepto el ofrecimiento. La pelirroja cogió aire y lo fue soltando poco a poco sintiéndose bien por haber conseguido acercarse más a Kate, aún y saber que aquello podría traer consecuencias.<p>

El cuerpo de Richard pedía a gritos una cama.

No podía más, necesitaba irse a casa y descansar. Todo aquel tren de sucesos no podían ser casualidad, estaba seguro que había alguien que le estaba haciendo budú o le había echado un maleficio. ¿Quizá el chico de la moto? _Menudo imbécil..._ - pensó para sus adentros.  
>Daba lo mismo que estuviera cansado, se había prometido acabar de una vez por todas con esos dolores de cabeza.<br>- ¡Rick! -  
>El escritor se giró a derecha e izquierda esperando encontrar a la propietaria de esa voz.<br>- ¡Kira! - dijo él totalmente estupefacto.  
>- Vaya... Parece cosa del destino. ¿Que haces tu por aquí? ¿Tu madre esta bien? ¿Alexis?<br>- Ellas están bien.  
>- ¿Entonces? No me digas que también has sido padre... otra vez?<br>- ¿Que? No... Espera. ¿Has dicho también?  
>La sonrisa de Rick se ensancho, pero no más que la de Kira.<br>- ¡Soy Madre...! - confesó ella emocionada.  
>Richard no se lo pensó, se acercó a ella dándole su más sentida enhorabuena en forma de abrazo.<br>- La última vez que te vi después de meses fue el día de tu boda y por un asesinato y ahora si no fuera porqué... ¡Madre!

- ¿Si no fuera por qué, Rick? Suelto.  
>- ¿Recuerdas a la inspectora Beckett?<br>- ¿¡Kate! La recuerdo.  
>- Tuvo un accidente de trafico..., y lo peor es que me siento culpable. Si no la hubiese llamado, si no le hubiese dicho que era urgente...<br>- ¡Rick, olvidate de esto! Escucha, nada es culpa de nadie. ¿Ella esta bien?  
>- Si, ahora si, pero... creí que la perdía.<br>Al contrario de la reacción que él esperaba, Kira no puedo evitar sonreír.  
>- No puedo creer que aún estéis así. ¿Que ha pasado con el Rick de quién me enamoré hace años? No has cambiado nada, ni siquiera desde la última vez que nos vimos pero me cuesta creer que no te hayas lanzado a por Kate.<br>- Lo hice, pero la cague. Es..., es complicado...  
>- ¿Entonces, estuvisteis juntos?<br>- Si, supongo que se le puede llamar así.  
>- En cuanto leí <em>Ola de Calor<em> supe que esa chica era importante para ti. Y cuándo la conocí pude confirmar mis suposiciones. Estáis echos el uno para el otro... - dijo ella mientras Castle bajaba su mirada -. No sé que ha pasado ni pretendo saberlo, sólo quiero decirte que si es porque ella te ha pedido espacio, no cometas los mismo errores de hace años.  
>- Kira, cariño, ya podemos entrar a ver-la... Vaya. - dijo el marido – Richard Castle... ¿Los muertos nos a acechan de nuevo?<br>- Cariño, Rick ésta aquí de visita. La inspectora Beckett tuvo un accidente...  
>- Oh, vaya... lo siento, sólo hacia broma. ¿Que paso, ésta bien?<br>- Eh.. si, si.. ella esta bien.  
>- Pues espero que este mejor que tu... -<br>- Grek tiene razón, Rick. Ni siquiera has debido verte en el espejo... ¡Debes llevar horas sin pasar por casa...! ¿Por qué no te vas y descansas?  
>- Lo haré pero antes debo..., tengo un asunto por resolver.<br>- ¿Se lo has dicho? - susurro Grek a su mujer. -  
>- Lo sabe. - sonrió.<br>- Lo sé, pero no me has dicho...  
>- Se llama Anne – respondió el padre, orgulloso.<br>- Más de una vez te había oído decir que querías una niña...  
>- Y así a sido. - dijo ella aferrándose a su marido.<br>- Me alegro muchísimo. ¡Enhorabuena papas!  
>- Gracias. - dijeron los dos prácticamente a unisono.<br>- Rick, cuidate mucho, ¿vale? ¡Ahora debo irme, mi hija me espera!  
>- Ven a verla cuando quieras, nos estaremos aquí hasta finales de semana o principios de la siguiente. - le ofreció e informo Grek.<br>- Lo haré. - prometió Richard, encajando su mano con la del marido de Kira.  
>- ¡Da recuerdos a Kate! -<br>La voz de Kira había sonado lejana pero éste se giró mostrando la mejor sonrisa que podía dar en ese momento.

Dos pisos más arriba, Alexis seguía hablando con la inspectora.  
>- ¿Demasiada información?<br>Beckett negó con la cabeza.  
>- La justa. Supongo que podía llegar a imaginar alguna de las reacciones y el caos que se formo... -<br>- Entre Lanie y mi padre aún sigo pensando quien habría ganado el globo de oro al compañero y amigo más histérico. -  
>Ese simple comentario sacó otra risa a Kate.<br>- No hace falta que te quedes hasta que llegue tu padre, Alexis. -  
>- ¿De verdad puedo dejarte sola? -<br>- Que haya tenido un accidente no significa que me vaya a romper en cualquier momento. ¿qué puede pasarme estando sentada en la cama? Nada. Me vendrá bien un poco de... No te ofendas, me gusta tu compañía pero después de todo necesito... pensar. -  
>- Claro, te entiendo. Bueno, dile a mi padre que... -<br>- ¿Decirme exactamente, qué? ¿Que te ibas antes de que llegara?  
>- Kate no necesita ninguna canguro papá. ¡Mirala! No parece la misma, tiene mejor color.<br>- Eso es porque la última vez que la vista estaba intubada y en coma...  
>- ¡Venga ya papá... !<br>- Ya que ésta es mi habitación antes no me den el alta y no quiero mas discusiones sobre mi... ¿Alexis, te importa llevarte a tu padre? - al oír aquello Castle lanzó una mirada fugaz hacia su dirección.  
>- Si tienes que irte vete, yo me quedo... - dijo éste a su hija.<br>- Castle... - protestó Kate, pero él la ignoró.  
>- Nos vemos en casa. -<br>Alexis desistió a seguir discutiendo con su padre. Se despidió de Kate con una abrazo y dejo atrás esa habitación. 

Los ojos de Rick veían el sofá como una posible cama dónde descansar, pero no se lo podía permitir, ahora no.  
>Éste dejo un suspiró en el aire y se acerco al sillón, cerca de ella, dónde dejo que su cuerpo cayera muerto en vida.<br>Una vez acomodado, sus ojos se cerraron pero no por mucho tiempo, al mismo instante estaban observando a la chica que descansaba medio incorporada en la cama.  
>- ¿Qué? -<br>Rick sonrió.  
>- Nadie diría que tuviste... - trago saliva. -<br>- Estoy aquí. - escupió ella juntando las palabras - Y estoy bien...  
>- ¡Éstas espectacular! - dijo sin pensar.<br>Esas palabras hicieron salir una sonrisa nerviosa que cambio el rostro de Kate.  
>También el de Castle. Él deseaba volver a ver esa sonrisa en ese rostro, la había echado mucho de menos estas últimas 53 horas.<br>- ¿Que haces? - preguntó, al ver que Rick tecleaba sin cesar algo en su móvil.  
>- Mandar un mensaje a Lanie<br>- ¿Y eso por qué?  
>- Me hizo prometer que te sacaría una sonrisa. Y... ¡Alakazam! - dijo, junto con un movimiento de manos cerca de su rostro. -<br>- ¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo mientras yo dormía? - preguntó divertida.  
>Castle guardó su móvil en uno de sus bolsillo, sin pensar en una posible respuesta a esa pregunta.<p>

En vez de volverse a sentar, se acercó a la cama apoyándose al borde de ella para estar más cerca de Kate. Ésta se apartó como acto reflejo dejándole sitio, igual que había echo con Alexis, solo que ahora todo parecía tener otro sentido.  
>- Gina me pidió de irnos a vivir juntos... - soltó de golpe. -<br>El silencio que quedo en aquella habitación se vio afectado por algo parecido al efecto de un disparo en el interior de Kate, o un cristal agrietándose en el caso de Richard.  
>Beckett apartó la mano que él sujetaba entre las suyas, intentando buscar algo parecido a una respuesta coherente.<br>- Oh... Enhorabuena... Supongo... - dejo pasar dos minutos, quizá menos, cuándo volvió hablar. - Siento tener que pedirte esto, pero... ¿te importa irte? Estoy cansada y me gustaría dormir un rato. Demasiadas emociones en un mismo día... - balbuceo con las lagrimas al borde de sus ojos.  
>- Kate...<br>- No, no pasa nada. Solo quiero descansar, nada más.  
>- Ésto no es lo que...<br>- Ya me has oído. - le cortó. - Estoy cansada y quiero estar sola.  
>- pero..<br>- ¡He dicho que no Castle! ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? - por más que se frotara los ojos, era inútil intentar esconder que esa noticia le había dolido más que una herida de bala. -  
>Richard se levantó sin protestar.<br>- No pienso irme a vivir con Gina. - murmuró lo suficientemente claro par que ella lo escuchara.  
>- Me da igual..., haz lo que quieras con tu vida. ¡Yo ahora quiero dormir!<br>La situación se iba tensando por segundos. Una palabra más y la cuerda que los ataba, que él creía que los ataba, y también ella aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, se rompería.  
>Rick se puso el abrigo, colgandose el portátil en el hombro - al final su uso fue en vano -. Al rozar este con el bolsillo del abrigo, noto un suave bulto en él. Castle se puso las manos en los dos bolsillos y de uno saco una bolsita pequeña de terciopelo de color rojo oscuro. Ni él recordaba que aquello estaba ahí.<br>Mientras se movía hacia la mesita dónde estaba el teléfono de la habitación, Kate lo observaba detenidamente estudiando sus movimientos.  
>Rick dejo la bolsita con cuidado dejando su mano encima de ella unos segundos. Al notar el movimiento de las sabanas a su lado, intento recomponerse y fijo sus ojos a dónde sabia que tenia que ir.<br>A un paso de traspasar la puerta, su idea cambio al ver que quizá no volvería a pisar ese suelo doblemente desinfectado.  
>Sin más y con el miedo de saber que aquello podría romper definitivamente la situación, - tenia una débil esperanza a que fuera lo contrario, pero no hoy. Eso lo tenia claro. - trago saliva y despegó sus labios.<br>- Haz lo que quieras con tu vida... - repitió Rick. - Entonces... ¿También puedo quererte a ti? Porqué es lo que he echo todo este tiempo. Y éstos días más que nunca. Es injusto ver lo mucho que quieres a alguien cuándo está en peligro, ¿verdad? - silencio - Adiós, Katherine. -

Richard se encamino a paso veloz por el pasillo y escaleras de ese gran edificio hasta llegar a la salida principal. Ni siquiera se detuvo a saludar a Grek quién le saludo sin éxito de una respuesta.  
>A lo lejos Lanie y Espósito iban en la misma dirección que él solo que ellos iban a entrar y él salia.<br>- ¡Castle! - le llamó Javier.  
>- ¿Como se encuentra nuestra inspectora? - le preguntó la forense.<br>El aludido paso por su lado sin ni siquiera verlos. Su campo de visión se había reducido a nada, solo en ver por dónde andaba y con la mente puesta en su apartamento.  
>- ¡Eh tío...!- volvió a llamarle Espósito.<br>- ¡Pero bueno...! ¿Y a éste que le pasa? - preguntó la morena, sorprendida de la reacción de Rick.  
>- Me parece que llegamos en mal momento... ¿Éstas segura que quieres entrar, no sé si Kate...?<br>- Javier Espósito... - vacilo ella. - Más te vale que no estés halando en serio. ¡Vamos! Tengo que saber a que a venido la reacción de Castle.

Kate se sentía destrozada.  
>Cada vez que oía las últimas palabras de Richard en su cabeza "<em>Katherine..."<em> era como si algo se hiciera con ella. Tenía unas ganas locas de gritar hasta sacar la presión que la mordía por dentro, aquel sentimiento era... sus ojos no dejaban de humedecerse, no tenía ninguna otra opción para desahogarse, en ese momento no.  
>La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente impactando contra el armario que había justo al entrar a mano derecha.<br>- ¡Hola..! - saludo enérgicamente su mejor amiga.  
>Ante la sorpresa, Kate se seco las lagrimas que aún quedaban en sus ojos y mejillas con la inútil esperanza que su aspecto no llamara la atención.<br>- Ya te dije que no era buena idea... - le recordó Espósito, disculpándose por ello.  
>Lanie se quedo mirando a su novio con una ceja levantada y cara de pocos amigos. Dejo un profundo suspiro y volvió a poner todos sus sentidos en Kate.<br>- bueno, ¿me vas a contar por que narices acabamos de ver a Castle, llorando o eso me pareció, y andando como si le estuvieran persiguiendo? -  
>A la espera de una respuesta, la puerta volvió abrirse.<br>- ¿Necesitas algo? - dijo amablemente la enfermera.  
>- Si, ¿puedes decirles que quiero estar sola? -<br>- ¿Como? - pregunto la chica confusa. Del poco tiempo que llevaba ahí esto era lo más raro que le habían pedido.  
>- Si, exacto. ¿COMO? - saltó Lanie. - Mira tía, no sé que narices te pasa pero si quieres que me vaya me lo dices y me voy. No necesito a una enfermera <em>top model<em> que me eche.  
>Lanie cogió su bolso y arrastró a Espósito hacia fuera.<br>Después de aquello deseaba más que nunca volver al deposito. En momentos como aquel, estar entre _sus_ muertos era el mejor sitio para desahogarse, esos nunca se quejaban.

La enfermera salió de la habitación dejando a su paciente sola y más relajada.  
>Ahora podía respirar tranquila pero. ¿por cuándo tiempo?<br>Relativamente poco.  
>Veinte minutos de la marcha de sus amigos, aquella puerta volvió abrirse.<br>- ¡Katie! -  
>- ¡Papá? -<br>- Pequeña... - en el rostro de su padre se formo una ancha sonrisa. - He venido tan pronto como he podido... Kate se incorporó sin importarle el gotero y las agujas que tenia en su mano. Ahora más que nunca un abrazo de su padre era lo mejor que tenia.  
>- ¿Como te enteraste? -<br>- Tú padre lo sabe todo... -  
>Su hija sonrió. No sabia como pero ese hombre siempre la hacia sonreír, incluso con lo que menos motivo tenia por hacerlo.<br>- ¿No quieres revelar tu fuente a una inspectora de homicidios?  
>- Exacto, pero si a mi hija. Me he mantenido en contacto con...<br>- ¿Roy Montgomery...?  
>- No... se llamaba... no recuerdo su nombre, se que su apellido tenia nombre de edificio.<br>- Castle... - murmuró Kate.  
>- Exacto, Castle. Cuándo me llamo y oí que habías sufrido un accidente... En aquel momento sentí que te iba a perder y al verte llena de cables todo lo que pasé con la muerte de tu madre fue como si volviera a echarse encima de mi.<br>- Estoy aquí... – la inspectora dejo su estatus a un lado, para volver a ser su niña pequeña - No podía irme, tengo mucho que hacer aún...  
>- Perdoname por no haber estado a tú lado todo lo que hubiera querido Katie. Yo me hubiera quedado pero él insistió... Tanto él como su familia se portaron genial conmigo. No tuve tiempo de darles las gracias y me gustaría... - el padre de Kate dejo su frase a medias al ver como las manos de su hija se cerraban en puños, arrugando las mangas de su chaqueta. - ¡Hija! -<br>El cuerpo de Kate comenzó a temblar a medida que su padre intentaba averiguar que era lo que había dicho o iba mal.  
>- Le quiero... -<br>Esas dos palabras fue lo único que consiguió pronunciar con mediana claridad.  
>El hombre no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de momentos. Su hija nunca había querido hablar abiertamente de sus relaciones y ahora por primera vez, sin saberlo, estaba siendo el primero en escuchar esa confesión.<p>

El viudo de Johanna siguió acariciando la mejilla de su hija.  
>Verla dormir le recordaba a esas noches, cuándo ella pedía insistentemente que tanto él como su madre se quedaran con ella hasta quedarse dormida.<br>El móvil de Kate rompió la burbuja de su padre llena de recuerdos.  
>El hombre miró la pantalla dónde pudo ver un sobre y el nombre de alguien que ya le era familiar; <em>Castle<em>.  
>Éste sonrió ante aquel echo desviando sus ojos del móvil de su hija a ella.<br>No tardo en volver a mirar hacia aquella zona. Lo que Richard había dejado en la mesa intrigó al padre de Beckett.  
>Sin dejar la mano de su hija, éste se giro para poder leer la nota y ver lo que escondía la bolsita en forma de saco pequeño.<p>

" _He pasado muchas horas a tu lado mientras dormías. Y en una de ellas, me di cuenta que no llevabas el colgante de tu madre. Pregunte a doquier por él, y nadie supo decirme si lo llevabas cuándo te trajeron. Se que para ti es muy importante y tu lo eres para mi. No he descansado hasta hacerme con él. Por suerte un chico del taller lo encontró, es de lo poco que se salvo de tu coche.  
>Veras que la cadena no es la misma, pero tuve que cambiarla, la otra estaba rota. <em>"

- Y él a ti. -  
>Fue lo único que murmuró su padre después de leer la nota. Para él aquellas palabras, aquel echo y el collar contestaba a lo que ella anteriormente le había confesado.<p>

**Obra Regitrada** (SafeCreative; 1104100021459).


	17. Chapter 16

XVI

La ciudad de nueva york estaba teñida de negro. Adornada con millones de luces de una extensa variedad de colores que hacía más fácil el andar por aquellas calles.

Este es uno de los encantos de esa ciudad, sea de madrugada, tarde, por la mañana o cuándo el sol empieza a descender, siempre sientes que es de día, la luz no se termina.

Movimiento en cada esquina y rincón desde la más estrecha pasarela a la más extensa vía de circulación. Gente por doquier cruzando por el paso de peatones, taxis atravesando el puente de Brooklyn en dirección a la primera esquina de Manhattan. Puertas cerrándose después de una dura y larga jornada de trabajo. Una simple cena en algún lugar de comida rápida o en restaurantes con un alto rendimiento en la cocina, dónde atienden los pedidos de aquellas mujeres y hombres que necesitan sentarse diez minutos y comer sano después de un día exagerado en la empresa. Y otros que ni siquiera tienen humor para sentarse y cenar; quizá porqué no pueden, o de lo contrario, porqué necesitan dejar atrás ese día cuanto antes.  
>La puerta del apartamento de los Rodgers se abrió inesperadamente para ella.<br>- ¡Cielo! - pregunto Martha asombrada. - Creía que no te vería hasta mañana. ¿Y Kate?  
>- Quería estar sola. - dijo sin mucho animo.<br>- ¿Y tu has aceptado?  
>- ¿Y Alexis? - se interesó Rick, desviando la conversación.<br>- Se fue a la cama hace un rato, dijo que le avisara cuando llegases.  
>- No hace falta, iré yo. Buenas noches madre.<br>El escritor giro sobre si mismo dirigiéndose hacía las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba.  
>- Richard, ¿todo bien?<br>Éste se detuvo a la cuarta escalera.  
>- Todo bien. Buenas noches. - repitió poniendo fin a la conversación.<br>- Buenas noches...  
>Las siguientes palabras sonaron como un débil murmullo para Rick; <em>"se que algo va mal."<em>. Y Martha no se equivocaba, su actitud ausente y la sonrisa delatora que en ese momento presidia el rostro de su hijo, aunque ella no pudiera verla, le daba la razón.

El padre de Kate había abandonado la habitación de su hija por ordenes de ésta al encontrarlo adormecido a su lado de manera poco confortable. Ahora estaba sola, durmiendo profundamente como si aquel pequeño intervalo de tiempo en el que se había desvelado no hubiera existido.

Esa calma, la paz que te transmitía verla dormida comenzó a verse alterada por el movimiento de su cuerpo, girándose a un lado y después al otro.  
>Su subconsciente la había transportado en el interior de una propiedad con un gran nivel de riqueza; una mansión rodeada por unos grandes jardines. A pesar de la primera impresión, ésta parecía deshabitada.<p>

_Kate se giró de lado, nerviosa. _

El escenario cambió. Ahora estaba en la comisaría y podía ver a Castle discutir con Ryan y Espósito.

¿Qué estaría pasando? No entendía nada, sólo les veía a ellos. ¿Y ella? ¿Dónde estaba ella?

_Inquieta, Beckett volvió a girarse intentando acomodarse nuevamente en el lado izquierdo._

Aquello era como ver a sus propios compañeros actuando en una película dónde la protagonista no era ella, sino Castle.

Al compás de su respiración lenta, pero alterada, las imágenes se aceleraron.

Parecía estar viendo el interior de una vivienda y en ella dos extraños, sus agentes y él; Ryan, Espósito y Castle, cada uno con su pistola. Y de repente ella misma reflejada en esa pesadilla, pero al tiempo de verse a ella misma ellos desaparecen, aún así no está sola. ¿La C.I.A? No, esto no era posible, la C.I.A solo existe en las teorías de Castle – piensa. - Sean quienes sean, dos de ellos la obligan a subir a un 4x4 que desaparece en dirección a... ¿Y ahora qué?  
><em>Sin moverse, la incertidumbre de aquella situación de la cual no es consciente, hace que sus ojos se cierren haciendo más presión en sus parpados, aferrándose a su vez a la almohada con la misma fuerza. <em>  
>Una carretera desierta, parecida a la de algunas películas dónde todo es tierra, asfalto y un extenso cielo azul con pocas nubes, hace presencia detrás de sus parpados. El 4x4 no se detiene, pero a la derecha de la carretera por dónde se aleja le parece distinguir la silueta de sus agentes deteniendo a... ¿había sido un secuestro? - se pregunta.<p>

Sin saber como ni cuando a dejado atrás la imagen anterior todo cambia a la velocidad de un chasquido de dedos.

Castle se encuentra delante de ella mirándole a los ojos, sonriendo; una sonrisa a la que ella responde.

Ésta vez es distinto, la sensación no es la misma. ¿Que ha cambiado?

Rick, sin miedo a su reacción acaricia su mejilla atrayendo su rostro hacia el suyo, esperando volver a sentir que esta ahí, que esta con él.

Los ojos de Kate se abrieron bruscamente buscando un punto fijo al que mirar.

Aquel sueño le había acelerado el pulso y su paz interior. Lo que más, ese beso inexistente que sus labios aún creían notar.

Su sonrisa se había instalado en su rostro, y por más que intentara encontrar un adjetivo a todo aquello, esa curva especial en sus labios era la única respuesta valida a sus sentimientos, a lo que había notado al besar de nuevo a Rick, aunque no hubiera sido más que un inalcanzable beso.

Una mirada perdida, un último pensamiento grabado en esa cabeza madura y miedosa, esa sonrisa delatora, un deseo inmediato.

Imposible.

Rick llevaba dando vueltas por su cama desde hacía más de dos horas. Sus ojos no querían cerrarse. Su mente estaba demasiado activa, no dejaba de dar vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con ella.  
>Por primera vez desde que se conocieron siempre la había llamado inspectora o Beckett, últimamente Kate, pero ¿Katherine? Nunca.<br>Rick se levantó; estaba seguro que esa noche no la pasaría entre sabanas. Se puso su bata y totalmente a conciencia entro en su despacho; abrió el portátil y se sentó en su silla esperando poder hacer algo.  
>En la habitación de al lado, su dormitorio, encima de la cómoda su móvil comenzó a vibrar sin descanso. Era de las pocas veces que decidía dejar su móvil perdido por ahí y en modo <em>Reunión. <em>No quería que nadie lo molestase, necesitaba aislarse en su propia burbuja y dejar volar la imaginación. Dejar plasmados sus sentimientos en una simple hoja de word.

Sus dedos sólo habían echo un parón de diez minutos, el tiempo de ir a la cocina a hacerse un café y volver a encerrarse consigo mismo.

Llevaba alrededor de cuatro capítulos más de su nuevo proyecto aún por descubrir, y no tenia intención de parar, se sentía con demasiadas ganas de escribir. Miles de ideas navegaban por su mente yendo y viniendo hasta que sus dedos las dejaban inmortalizadas en esa hoja blanca.

Cuatro. En la pantalla de su Blackberry se podía ver claramente el aviso de esas cuatro llamadas.

En aquel momento entraba la quinta. Éste, una vez más, bailo al ritmo de la llamada hasta llegar al borde del mueble por el movimiento de la vibración, desequilibrándose y probando el suelo.  
>Al impacto de la caída y la repentina iluminación en la ciudad de nueva york en forma de rayo, el escritor levantó la vista de la pantalla de su portátil.<p>

No era el primero que se dejaba ver, pero Castle había conseguido concentrarse de tal manera que había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo y lugar.

Guardo el archivo por cualquier posible suceso desagradable y retiro la silla hacia atrás levantándose para comprobar el temporal que había empezado hacía más de una hora en muchas zonas cercanas a los distritos de Bronx, Manhattan, Brookyn, Queens y Staten Island.  
>Su teléfono había quedado fuera de servicio. Rick entró en su dormitorio, decidido a ver la tormenta desde ahí, llevando su pie al borde de una parte de su móvil . Gracias a sus reflejos evito a tiempo algo que segundos después no le habría echo mucha gracia. Éste se agacho rápidamente, intentando hacer encajar toda las piezas. A simple vista, no parecía que éste hubiera decidido hacer caída libre, incluso por sorpresa de su dueño, éste seguía abierto y funcionaba. Al apretar la tecla <em>Menú <em>su nombre apareció multiplicado por cinco en todas las llamadas que habían quedado grabadas.  
>- <em>Beckett.<em> - bisbiseo él.  
>- ¿Hay algún problema?<br>La voz inesperada de Martha sobresalto a su hijo haciéndole girar de manera torpe.  
>Al ver de quién se traba respiro hondo e intento encontrar esa respuesta, la más acertada para no preocuparla. Engañar a su madre nunca había sido la salida correcta para llevar acabo una evasiva de urgencia, pero aún así ésta vez volvió a utilizarlo para poder salir cuánto antes del apartamento.<p>

Su corazón temblaba al recordar su propia imagen en el momento que veía sus llamadas.

El ambiente no era el más indicado para ir andando por la calle, ni decidir salir a dar una vuelta en coche. La conducción se hacia difícil delante de esa cortina espesa que no cesaba. En algunas zonas más densa, en otras no tanto, pero aún así a cada cien metros encontrabas unas cuatro o cinco personas, solamente, resguardadas debajo de un paraguas o el tejado de algún edificio esperando que la lluvia aminorase para salir corriendo hacia dónde estuvieran pensando.

El taxi paro justo a la puerta del hospital. Rick bajo rechazando el cambio de su billete de veinte dolares. Cada minuto cuenta y para él cada segundo que perdía entreteniéndose era mucho mas valioso que unas cuantas monedas o billetes.  
>El horario de visita empezaba dentro de dos horas, pero gracias a un viejo amigo el escritor se escabulló por los pasillos de las distintas plantas.<p>

Con el pie en el último escalón, antes de adentrarse en el largo pasillo en busca de la habitación 319, éste dio una hojeada rápida a las enfermeras de guardia. Parecían estar entretenidas en una sala que había detrás de un pequeño mostrador. No había peligro de que le vieran.

Castle pasó como si nada apretando el paso. Al llegar delante de su puerta puso su mano en el pomo y lo abrió sin pensar, cerrando enseguida con cuidado de no alarmar al personal.  
>Al instante experimento un <em>déjà vu. S<em>e sentía como la primera vez que entró después de saber que había despertado. - Castle esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – Haciendo que todo fuera parecido a horas anteriores, respiro hondo y se dejo ver temiendo lo peor.  
>Para su sorpresa, la habitación estaba vacía. La sensación que le invadió de repente no fue agradable. Comenzó a revolver la habitación de arriba abajo sin entender dónde podría estar. Sus cosas seguían ahí, las pruebas no eran hasta las nueve pasadas de la mañana...<br>Un repentino ardor y malestar general se hizo con su cuerpo. Salió de aquella habitación dando un portazo camino al mostrador. Allí dejo caer su puño encima de esa tabla sujetada por dos pilares muy bien terminados.  
>- ¡Debería daros vergüenza! Se os pierde una paciente y os quedáis tan anchas. - soltó él de lo más alterado. - Usted no puede estar aquí, las visitan no pueden. - le informo la enfermera de pelo castaño.<br>- ¡NO ME DIGA ALGO QUE YA SE! ¿DÓNDE ESTA KATE? - gritó sulfurado.  
>- Le agradecería que bajara la voz, hay gente que duerme. - ella mantuvo un tono suave.<br>- A esta gente le gustara saber qué tipo de personal hay en esta planta. ¿DÓNDE – ESTA- KATE? - insistió.  
>- ¿Habitación?<br>- 3 -1 -9.  
>- ¿A probado de entrar? - pareció vacilar la enfermera.<br>- Escuche, he recibido cinco llamadas de la paciente de esta habitación, con lo cual ya debería saber que se trata de la inspectora Kate Beckett, detective de homicidios del departamento de la policía de Nueva york. Así que si no le importa dejarse de rodeos y dígame dónde está, o voy a pensar que las cinco llamadas no son una casualidad. Acabo de entrar y la habitación está vacía.  
>- No, no puede ser. Ningún paciente sale sin permiso.<br>- No la conoce...  
>- Aquí todos son iguales Sr. Castle, nadie es superior ni inferior por su estatus. No hay ninguna profesión que influya en nadie ya sea por más o menos capacidad para llevarla a cabo.<br>- Esta bien, comparto su opinión, pero dígame dónde demonios esta la inspectora Beckett.  
>- Siento decirle que no tengo ni idea de donde ha podido ir, pero no se preocupe ahora doy aviso a las distintas plantas y a los guardias de seguridad.<br>- Si saben de ella, hágame un toque. - dijo entregándole una tarjeta - Voy a comenzar por el piso de abajo, quizá tenga suerte.

Fuera de su campo de visión el medico de guardia salió de la pequeña habitación, al lado de la sala donde había una pequeña cafetera y un televisor de 19".  
>- Creo que se dónde puede estar – comentó él. - No le digas nada hasta que éste de nuevo en su habitación, ¿de acuerdo? Yo me encargo de todo.<br>- Claro, Josh. - dijo ella sonriendo.

En el último piso, al ático de ese hospital, Kate no dejaba de observar la tormenta que caía en el exterior, sentada en un sofá cercano a unos ventanales bajos.  
>Aquel sitio le traía unos recuerdos peculiares en ese momento, meses atrás habían sido grandes momentos.<br>- Si supieras el alboroto que has levantado... Mejor dicho, tu amigo a sido quien a perdido los papeles al ver que la 319 estaba vacía.  
>Kate giro la cabeza al oír la primera nota de voz del cardiólogo.<br>- No sé a que has venido, pero ya puedes irte. - dijo encarando su rostro, otra vez, hacia las ventanas.  
>- Todo el mundo te busca. Venía a avisarte que si no apareces por tu habitación en cinco minutos puede que alguien provoque un golpe de estado.<br>- Rick se ha pasado muchas horas aquí estos últimos días Josh y por lo que se ya lo sabes; no se merece éste trato.  
>- ¿En que momento te falle Katie? - pregunto de forma desprevenida.<br>- Odio que alguien que no sea mi padre me llama así, eso lo primero. Segundo, antes de que saliera tu parte arrogante, mezquina, egoísta y avariciosa, te quería. Te quise lo mejor que supe. Te tenia cariño, afecto, me lo pasé de escándalo contigo, pero la frecuencia de visitas se fue enfriando y la relación también; viajes, guardias, etc.  
>- Yo te sigo queriendo. Te echo de menos, ¿sabes? - Kate se le quedo mirando – Y tienes razón, he pasado y paso muchísimo tiempo fuera, pero es una de las normas que tuve que aceptar cuándo decidí dedicarme a este mundo. No es un trabajo fácil.<br>- Tampoco lo es el mío, Josh. Los dos queremos nuestra profesión, pero supongo que cardiólogo y inspectora de homicidios no son compatibles en una relación.  
>- ¿Y ser escritor de novelas de misterio, si?<br>- No. No, sin duda no lo es. Ni te imaginas lo difícil que es decirle que no a un investigación de un caso difícil y que no va con él por intentar mantenerle al margen. A pesar de ésto es increíble trabajar con él, hace que todo parezca más fácil. A veces lo más surrealista que puede decir es la llave que nos abre la puerta a la resolución del caso.  
>- ¿Y la bofetada de la última vez? - preguntó éste saliéndose del tema.<br>- Te la merecías. A mi nadie me quita un beso de esa forma... _nadie._ - bisbiseo la inspectora, al recordar el primer beso que le robo Castle.

Cada vez que lo recordaba, sus mejillas se seguían tiñendo de un color rojizo suave.

- Vete. - dijo Kate dejando ese pensamiento para otro momento.  
>- ¿Éstas segura? ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que me vaya, que deje de molestarte y puedas jugar a la familia feliz con él?<br>- ¡Escúchate! - le reprochó ella.  
>- Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. - escupió el motorista.<br>- Adiós Josh.  
>Con el gotero en su mano, y sujetándose a cualquier pilar, columna, pared,etc. todo aquello que fuera firme y seguro para soportar su peso si necesitaba apoyarse, Kate abandono el ático pasando por su lado sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Igual que si no hubiera habido nadie.<br>La última vez había sentido odio, ahora había sido distinto. Le dolía haber tenido que romper de esa forma su relación con Josh. En el fondo le hubiera gustado que fueran amigos. No era mal chico y había conseguido sacar una Beckett totalmente distinta a la que acostumbra a mostrar en el trabajo. Pero ésto no era suficiente, echaba de menos esa sensación que corría por su cuerpo al estar cerca de Rick.

Quería rendirse.

Castle había perdido la esperanza de encontrarla. Cansado de andar, subir escaleras y preguntar, volvió a la habitación.  
>- <em>¿Cómo puede alguien perderse en un hospital?<em> - murmuró para si mismo.

En su interior el silencio había desaparecido. La voz de Kate se mantenía serena, sin altos ni bajos.  
>Al terminar con la llamada, ésta dejo su teléfono al sofá volviendo a subir su mirada al exterior. Estaba harta de estar encerrada entre paredes y muros. Necesitaba salir, volver a hacer como antes del accidente.<br>El sonido de un carraspeo de garganta la hizo sonreír; sabía quien era.

- Me has asustado. - mintió ella.

- No más que tu a mi. - dijo él totalmente serio.  
>- Necesitaba salir.<br>Kate se giró dejando la ventana de lado.  
>- Y yo necesitaba saber el motivo de tus llamadas. Me presento aquí y cuándo entro veo que no estás... ¿Como crees que me...? - su tono empezaba acelerarse y a ser más alto de lo normal. Antes de que pudiera seguir con la pregunta, Kate puso una de sus manos delante de su boca.<br>- Relajate. - le tranquilizo ella.  
>- Me tenias preocupado. Vi tus llamadas y pensé...<br>- Pensaste lo peor, cuando en realidad... - Kate suspiró.  
>La inspectora mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de Castle. Sin dejar de mirarlo se acercó a la cama con intención de sentarse en ella. Rick la agarró de la mano haciendo la fuerza necesaria para que pudiera subir. Solían ser camas altas y no siempre era fácil subir y aún menos si una está débil, como era en el caso de Beckett, por ahora.<br>Sin apartar su mano de la de Rick, sin poder apartar la mirada el uno del otro, aquel simple gesto les había acercado. Atravesando de alguna manera una barrera que en pocas ocasiones ambos habían traspasado.  
>La puerta de la habitación se abrió sin la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando al otro lado. A dos milímetros del roce, los dos se apartaron dejando espacio entre ambos.<br>- ¡No he visto nada! - dijo Jim con tono divertido, a la vez que retrocedía cerrando la puerta de nuevo.  
>- ¡Papá! - le llamó su hija. - Puedes entrar, sólo me ayudaba a subir... - dijo ella, intentando que sonara creíble.<br>- Hay cosas que es mejor no dejarlas para más tarde... - se oyó responder ya detrás de la puerta. - ¡Luego te llamo!  
>Ese pequeño incidente provoco una risa contagiosa a los dos; él se reía de verla sonreír a ella y ella de verle a él. Sus miradas se cruzaron una, dos, tres veces... Miradas de complicidad, sonrisas que expresaban mucho más de lo que podría hacer un beso.<br>Rick se apoyó en la cama, quedando codo con codo con Kate. Con el peso de su cuerpo recayendo en el colchón y su mirada perdida en la nada, no vio las intenciones de quien estaba a su lado, sorprendiéndolo con un beso en su mejilla. Castle sonrió y giró la cabeza hacia ella. Kate tenia mucho que decirle, pero ante todo había algo que necesitaba anteponer a sus sentimientos.  
>- Gracias. - dijo, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el brazo de Castle. - Déjame hablar. - le cortó antes de que dijera nada. - Mi padre me contó lo mucho que hiciste por él y os quiere dar las gracias, a ti y a Martha por haber estado con él mientras yo dormía. Y yo también os las doy. Sin vuestra ayuda esas horas de inserteza se le habrían echo demasiado grandes.<br>Richard se debatió consigo mismo en hablar o asentir. Un simple gesto, de nuevo una sonrisa, esa mirada de cariño, la necesidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos y por último la decisión de Kate.  
>Ese momento tan esperado para ambos era similar al de su primer beso, aquel que ella nunca olvidaría, aquel que la dejo completamente fuera de si. En cambió ahora, los dos eran totalmente conscientes de lo que estaba pasando.<p>

**Obra Regitrada** (SafeCreative; 1104100021459).


	18. Chapter 17

XVII

Katherine Beckett.

Al leer su nombre en la etiqueta blanca y rectangular del sobre, su cuerpo reaccionó con un pequeño temblor general. Había conseguido estar serena y tranquila durante todo el día y ahora el simple echo de tener ese sobre en sus manos había desatado todos sus miedos. Se estaba arrepintiendo de aquel "_prefiero ir sola_" que había respondido a ambos cuándo se ofrecieron para acompañarla.  
>Un suave zumbido la hizo volver al presente.<br>- Beckett. - contestó sin prestar atención al nombre que parpadeaba en la pantalla.  
>- Te arrepientes de haber dicho que no a mi propuesta. - afirmó él.<p>

- ¿Castle? - pregunto Kate, asombrada de su saludo tan peculiar.  
>- ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo? - insistió.<br>Kate se levantó del asiento dejando el sobre en su lugar. Con la blackberry pegada en su oído, sin responder, concentrada buscando a la persona que seguía detrás de la linea, no podía evitar sonreír al pensar que se había saltado sus palabras y ahora estaba ahí.

- ¿Katherine Beckett? - preguntó a sus espaldas una voz femenina.  
>Ésta se giró respondiendo un <em>si<em> rápido, aún con el móvil pegado a la oreja.  
>- ¿Castle? - pregunto ella en susurros, a la vez que volvía a girarse recogiendo lo que era suyo.<br>- Todo irá bien. - dijo el escritor seguro de sus palabras.

Ella sonrió. Recogió el sobre y guardó su móvil mientras entraba al interior del box dónde le leerían los resultandos que ella no se atrevía a mirar. 

En el aparcamiento, a un paso de entrar al interior del edificio que tantas veces había pisado ese último mes, el tono entrante de llamada que tenía adjudicado para su madre cogió desprevenido a Rick.  
>- Hola – contestó sorprendido al ver la palabra "Home" en la pantalla.<p>

- Algo no va bien... - la voz de Martha estaba apagada. - Deberías venir a casa cuánto antes.

- ¿De que se trata? - quiso saber.  
>- Es mejor que te lo cuente cuándo estés aquí. No tardes. - su tono le preocupo.<br>- Madre... - insistió.  
>- Tú hija. - le corto Martha.<br>Aquellas dos palabras hicieron que cualquier escusa tonta, cualquier motivo para retrasar el momento de volver a casa dejara de existir.  
>Calles anchas, callejones que quedan disimulados por grandes edificios construidos a su lado. Tiendas con grandes rótulos que hacen sombra a las pequeñas tiendas, a las de siempre. Aquellas que sus paredes tienen más historias por contar que cualquier persona que haya vivido noventa años.<p>

Semáforos, muchos semáforos a lo largo de las distintas avenidas. Algunos coches pasando a toda velocidad rozando el ámbar y otros que dejan que cambie a rojo. No tienen prisa - piensa él, dando una mirada fugaz al interior del _Honda Civic_ blanco detenido al carril de su derecha. - Y ellos tampoco. - vuelve a afirmar, mirando a un grupo de chicos y chicas que no dejan de andar y detenerse a cada escaparate a lo largo de la acera contigua a dónde él sigue parado.

Rick levantó la mirada hacia al cielo a la espera de una luz verde. Aún no.  
>En un día cualquiera, cuándo se puede permitir perderse por la ciudad y sus múltiples lugares verdaderamente increíbles, le daría igual malgastar uno, dos...,dieciocho minutos parado en un semáforo; eso a veces le servía de inspiración; cada simple detalle de decoración en un escaparate, cada gesto de una madre a su hija, cada beso tímido de esa pareja joven que no hace ni dos días han empezado a salir juntos. Luces, ruidos agradables, coches particulares, taxis, edificios vertiginosamente altos, parques de ensueño ideales para una o varias escenas de película. Para todo esto y muchos más detalles que ahora no venían a su mente, por todo lo que podía pasar por esa mente en menos de una milésima de segundo, hoy., ahora no tenia tiempo.<p>

En el apartamento, Martha no dejaba de imaginar algún posible lugar dónde ella podría encontrarse. La nota que había leído seguía en su mano, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarla y ver esas cinco palabras que parecían estar en negrita, sobresaliendo entre todas las demás; _Volveré cuándo lo haya encontrado.. _  
>- ¡Richard! - exclamó su madre al oír las llaves entrando en la cerradura.<br>- ¿Y Alexis? - preguntó, sabiendo que la respuesta no seria la que él necesitaba escuchar.

- Será mejor que lo leas.  
>Su madre la enseño la nota, deslizándola por la barra de la cocina. Éste la cogió con gran ímpetu y empezó a leerla con la misma rapidez. Sus ojos iban de margen a margen del papel. Su mente no lo comprendía, aquello debía tratarse de una inocentada fuera de temporada. Su Alexis no era del tipo de chicas que hacían algo así.<p>

- La he estado llamando desde que he leí la nota pero no coge el teléfono. Ashley tampoco sabe nada. - prosiguió. - Crees que Kate y los chicos podrían...  
>- Se trata de Alexis, madre. Se como piensa y creo que se por dónde se estará moviendo.<br>- Entiendo que quieras ser tu quien la encuentre Richard, pero tu sólo no podrás recorrer la ciudad de nueva york en un día, además – su tono de voz cambió a uno más optimista - sólo hace unas horas que se fue, seguramente volverá cuándo vea que anochece.  
>- En mis peores novelas. - murmuró en voz alta, andando hacía el sofá.<p>

- Si, tienes razón. - aprobó su madre, siguiéndolo. - En realidad es capaz de andar toda la noche y seguir preguntando hasta que lo encuentre., ¿Pero crees realmente que puede encontrarlo?

- Se trata de Alexis. - volvió a repetir Castle. Se había quedado sin ideas para un razonamiento que sonara convincente.  
>- Sí ,se trata de tu hija, pero también de Wave. ¿Acaso no recuerdas como se puso cuándo perdió a... bueno, la mascota de Ashley?<p>

- Claro, no suelo verte cada día encima de la mesa leyendo una revista. - dijo, queriendo romper la tensión del momento.. - Puso la casa patas arriba, removió hasta el último cojín. - recordó su padre.

- ¿Y recuerdas lo que le dijiste?  
>- "Para encontrar a un roedor hay que pensar como un..., roedor." ¡ESO ES! - exclamó Rick levantándose del sofá. - ¡Eres la mejor!<br>Rick alcanzo su americana de pasada, dio un beso a su madre y salió de su apartamento dejando que la puerta se cerrara del impulso dado al salir.  
>Martha inspiró dejando salir el aire con lentitud mientras observaba esa puerta que acababa de cerrarse. Su sexto sentido le decía que iba a necesitar ayuda, y sabía muy bien a quién llamar, a quien Richard necesitaría oír en el peor de los casos ya que a ella no querrá escucharla, pero aún era temprano y en el fondo deseaba no tener que hacer esa llamada.<p>

Nueva York puede resultar un lugar increíble si te levantas con buen pié o una trampa si el día se vuelve negro de repente. Nunca es igual, todo cambia según el estado anímico de cada persona. Hoy para unos estaría siendo así; una trampa, un laberinto al qué descubrir el camino para llegar a la solución, a alguien que no sabes dónde está. Y ésta a su vez quizá espera ser encontrada, o sólo desea encontrar aquél algo o a alguien perdido. Afortunadamente, para Kate el día brillaba a su favor. Ahora se sentía estúpida al pensar en los nervios y el miedo que había tenido poco antes de saber que las pruebas; los análisis, las radiografías, etc. no podían haber salido mejor.  
>Acababa de salir dejando que esas puertas automáticas se siguieran abriendo y cerrando para muchos otros visitantes, alguna vez pacientes quizás. Necesitaba compartir la noticia con los suyos y la primera persona en quien pensaba, con el permiso de su padre, empezaba por R.<br>De camino a su coche, mantuvo el móvil pegado al oído a la espera de esa voz que quería volver a oír.

El sonido de llamada se hizo monótono. Rick era de las personas que solían responder al momento, aún así no le dio mucha importancia. Llamaría más tarde o lo más probable es que la llamara él en cuanto viera las llamadas entrantes en su móvil. - pensó en su fuero interior.

La no respuesta por parte de Castle, convertía al padre de Kate en un hombre afortunado. Éste respondió al segundo tono, alegrándose de saber las buenas noticias y aceptando la petición de su hija con mucho entusiasmo.  
>- ¿Necesitas que traiga algo, hija? - quiso saber su padre.<br>- No... bueno, quizás si..., pero ésto lo dejo en tus manos. - el tono travieso de su voz dejaba muy claro a Jim a qué se refería.  
>- Cuenta con ello. ¿Algo más? .<br>- Si, se puntual. Sobre las dos creo que estará apunto. - intuyó ella.  
>- Ahí estaré. Hasta luego cariño.<br>- Hasta luego papá.  
>Kate acababa de auto esclavizarse en la cocina durante lo que restaba de mañana, pero ésto no iba a ser nada comparado con el momento de disfrutar del menú que ya llevaba pensando desde la noche anterior.<p>

Habían pasado... Ni siquiera él sabia en qué hora del día se encontraba. Sólo sabia que el sol ya no resplandecía por el mismo angulo que al salir de su apartamento, que las nubes habían crecido y amenazaban querer amargarle lo que le restaba de horas antes no dejara paso a un brillo más blanco, y en ese momento, en cuarto creciente.

Los faros delanteros del ferrari alumbraban a todo aquel que decidía anteponerse a su camino; _3__rd__ Ave_, a la altura de la _E58__th__ St._ Al segundo cruce, Rick giro el volante en dirección a la _E 60__th__ St_. Ahí siguió recto con los ojos concentrados en busca de alguna persona parecida a su hija o algo que le llamara la atención.

Tres calles más abajo, la _Gran Army Plaza_ quedó dentro de su campo de visión junto con el bullicio de personas que se encontraban ahí. A unos cinco minuto de ese punto de encuentro para muchos, el escritor decidió detener el deportivo y hacer ese último tramo a pie hasta una de los accesos de _Central Park [South.]_

Una larga pasarela de asfalto rodeada por todo tipo de vegetación de varios tipos, tamaños y familias, daba la bienvenida a todos aquellos que día tras día, como aquel, enlejían ese acceso para sumergirse en unos de los paraderos mas buscados por turistas y los mismos neoyorquinos.

Para Richard cada rincón de aquel parque, cada hoja desprendiéndose de los altos y esbeltos arboles plantados de manera que a vista de todos resulta perfecto, cada farola situada al lado de los bancos que acababa de dejar atrás, le recordaba a su hija.

Alexis siempre había admirado la belleza del parque , desde pequeña, y no dudaba en pedir a su padre que la llevara todos los fines de semana; esa era su gran salida. Habían tenido otras y todas muy productivas, curiosas, divertidas, pero el central park era un icono para ellos, un recuerdo muy importante de su infancia.

Siguiendo por dónde sus pies le llevaban, estaba apunto de cruzar _el túnel del tiempo,_ así es como lo llamaba ella. Una de las anécdotas de ese pequeño túnel es el miedo que llegaba a tener a medida que lo atravesaban. Solía entrar corriendo, pero a la mitad retrocedía para aferrarse a la mano de su padre, observando cualquier mínimo detalle de su estructura. Una vez fuera, volvía a alejarse escaleras arriba en busca de nuevas experiencias, colores, algo que llamara a su curiosidad.

Resultaba imposible encontrar un solo tramo vacío. Allá donde mirase veía a hombres, mujeres y niños andando uno al lado de otro o alejados porque una niña quiere que su madre vea algo que a ella le a sorprendido. Algunos con la mochila en la espalda y otros con un bolso cruzado. Niños de la edad de la Alexis de sus recuerdos, muchos con su gorra para protegerse del sol; aunque cada vez se apreciaba menos.

El desconcierto de no saber dónde se encontraba, el haber tenido una fe ciega en ese sitio por lo que representaba para ellos, para él como padre, hizo aflorar sus sentimientos dejando que éstos humedecieran sus ojos, nublando su visión. **  
>C<strong>uanto más se adentraba, cuanto más veía, eso significaba una nueva explosión de recuerdos que volvían al presente. Situaciones visualizadas que alguna vez habían servido, de nuevo, para su inspiración; padres con sus hijos en su salida de hombres, chicas sentadas en la hierva contándose sus mayores secretos, aquellos que no que se atreven a contar a su madre, madres descansando después del largo paseo con sus respectivos hijos de apenas seis, dos o doce meses. Algunos valientes que decidieron empezar a cuidarse haciendo _footing_, y otros más expertos corriendo a un ritmo ya pre establecido por ellos mismos, disfrutando del paisaje y la música grabada en su mp3 o ipod.

Sin darse cuenta, Richard había llegado a una zona muy significativa de la infancia de su hija; dónde hizo su primera enemiga, y con los días pasó a convertirse en su otra mitad.

Viendo aquella escultura parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. _Alice _seguía igual de joven y bronceada que desde el 1959, año en la que fue construida.

Aquella escultura, diseñada a diferencia de las demás para que los niños pudieran palpar con sus manos su textura, sentarse al lado de la pequeña y traviesa _Alice_, tocar al gato, abrazar al conejo y jugar con el sombrerero loco, seguía despertando la misma ilusión, ese mismo brillo en los ojos de los más pequeños, y mayores. Observándola, era como si viera a su hija sentada en una de aquellas setas, posando a la espera que su padre le hiciera la foto. Y no solo una, guardaba un buen número de ellas, algunas en las que salia sola, y en otras acompañada.

Abatido por el largo día que llevaba, Rick decidió sentarse en una de las setas, en la mas grande. Ahora que no había muchos niños, podía permitírselo.

A la cuarta o quinta escena revivida mentalmente en ese mismo lugar, en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el móvil volvió a sonar. Al ver su nombre no le sorprendió, tarde o temprano sabía que le llamaría.

Kate se paseaba nerviosa por el extenso salón de su apartamento, esperando una respuesta a esa llamada; ya era la segunda vez y la segunda vez que no respondía.

- ¡Como se puede ser tan terco! - exclamó la inspectora terminando con la llamada.  
>- Paciencia querida, yo llevo toda la mañana intentándolo. - dijo Martha, recibiendo el apoyo de Jim. - Pensé que a ti te haría más caso, pero veo que tampoco solucionaré nada. - hizo una pausa y siguió hablando. - Mi nieta perdida por ahí en busca de su perro y mi hijo perdido buscándolos a ellos. ¡Seguro que alguien lo compraría cómo trama de una novela! - enfatizó con un claro humor en sus palabras.<p>

- Los encontraremos Martha, palabra de inspectora. - le prometió Kate, sentándose a su lado.

- Lo sé. Y aún y no ser inspectora se que también lo harías. - soltó la madre de Richard con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
>- Aunque me pese - empezó a hablar Jim - la compañía es de lo mejor, pero tengo que irme. Cualquier cosa llamame, ¿vale, hija?<br>- Lo haré, no te preocupes.  
>Jim abrazo a su hija. Sólo imaginarse en esa misma situación, le entraba el pánico y ahora que la volvía a ver feliz y recuperada, no quería desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad.<br>- Esperemos que la próxima vez podamos vernos en una situación menos tensa. - dijo el hombre dándole la mano Martha. - ya verá como antes de terminar el día los tiene a los dos de nuevo en casa.  
>- Gracias, Jim. - le agradeció ella.<p>

- Adiós hija, - volvió a despedirse. - y gracias por la comida. Me alegra saber que has heredado el talento de tu madre.  
>- ¿Eso significa que voy a tenerte cada día a comer? - ironizó<br>- Siempre que tu quieras. - contesto su padre bajando las escaleras.  
>- Cuidate. Te llamo mañana o en cuanto sepa algo.- añadió ella.<br>Beckett cerró la puerta sonriente mientras recordaba esa velada tan padre e hija; las había echado de menos y saber que se iban a repetir más a menudo la hacia feliz.  
>- Un gran hombre tu padre. - comentó Martha desde el sofá.<br>- Si. - contestó Kate con una sonrisa especial.  
>- Tiene suerte de tenerte como hija. Y en ciertos aspectos le envidio.<br>- Ser inspectora de homicidios no me hace perfecta y Castle... - calló pensando en sus próximas palabras. - ¿Tan malo es como hijo? Tiene sus momentos, puedo hacerme una idea, pero viendo cómo es con Alexis...  
>- Bueno, a veces parece que Alexis sea la mayor y Richard el pequeño. A parte de eso, no, no puedo quejarme. - confeso Martha. - Él también a sufrido mucho, y yo no se lo puse fácil, en parte me siento culpable en eso.<br>- ¿Su..., padre...? - preguntó la inspectora, con mucho tacto a la hora de pronunciarlo.

- Si. Y sin quererlo el siguió el mismo camino; dos matrimonios y ninguno bueno.  
>- Yo creo que si hubo algo bueno.<br>- Alexis. - dijo ella antes de que Beckett lo pronunciara – Para Richard, Alexis es..., a veces creo que intenta protegerla demasiado y eso ella lo odia.  
>- Me di cuenta. Meses atrás vino a comisaría para hablar con él por unas clases de violín, si no recuerdo mal. - le contó - Le dejo KO. - la actriz se limitó a asentir.<br>- Creo que lo mejor será que vuelva a casa. - comentó. - Si aparece Alexis se encontrara la casa vacía y a saber en que condiciones vuelve.  
>- Te acompaño. - decidió Kate.<br>- Gracias cariño, pero no tienes porqué.  
>- Insisto. Llamaré a Espósito y Ryan para que se lleven más agentes y hagan vigilancia en las zonas dónde frecuentan los dos. Nosotras les esperaremos en casa, así aprovecho y te doy esa receta. -propuso con su mejor sonrisa.<br>Las dos cogieron sus pertenencias dispuestas a poner un nuevo rumbo por delante.  
>- Es inútil que lo llames, no te lo cojera. - dijo Martha, muy segura de si misma al ver a Kate con la blackberry de nuevo pegada en la oreja.<br>- No me importa. Tarde o temprano tendrá que responder, dudo que soporte más de catorce llamadas seguidas.- respondió ella.  
>Kate cerró la puerta de su piso con fuerza dando doble giro con la llave, mientras seguida manteniendo el móvil en la otra mano. Castle tendría que dar señales de una manera u otra; ella no pensaba darse por vencida.<p>

Tercera.

Octava.

Richard empezaba a estar harto de las constantes llamadas. No dejaba de repetirse _Ojala me fallara la batería. _Sólo pedía unas horas mas de tranquilidad, ¿eso era pedir mucho?

- ¡Ven aquí! - gritó una chica.  
>Aquella orden proveniente de su alrededor hizo abrir los ojos a Rick, despertando su curiosidad. Un perro paso por delante de él a toda velocidad. Un poco más lejos la que seria su dueña intentaba ir detrás suya con la correa en las manos. Rick no dudo en ayudarla. Saltó de la seta y empezó a correr detrás de lo que parecía un yorkshire.<p>

- ¡No huyas! - le recomendó Castle. - Vamos pequeño, ven aquí.  
>Ante esas palabras, a la orden de Rick el perro aminoro su carrera quedando sentado con sus ojos negros fijos en él.<br>- ¡Buen chico! -dijo él mientras lo alzaba.

Rick sin dejar de acariciar al yorkshire, volvió a la estatua de Alice donde la chica le esperaba apoyada a la seta que había detrás del conejo.

- ¡Muchas gracias! - dijo su dueña, viendo al hombre con el perro entre sus brazos. - no se como se lo echo, pero gracias. -repitió.  
>Rick sonrió a la chica dejando a la mascota en sus brazos.<br>- ¡Eres un travieso Wave! - le dijo, la chica con el pelo rubio, al perro mientas lo acariciaba.  
>- ¿Wave? ¿Le has llamado Wave? - preguntó justo después de oír como le llamaba.<br>- Si, lo encontré hace unas semanas cerca de dónde vivo. Estaba herido y decidí recogerlo a escondidas. No puedo tener animales, no me lo permiten, pero hice buenas migas con el portero y algunos de los que trabajan en el hotel...

La chica fue bajando su tono de voz al ver la mirada penetrante y analizadora de Rick, eso la asusto.  
>- Creo que ahora entiendo porqué me ha echo caso. ¡Hola chiquitín! - le llamo, pasando su mano por debajo la barbilla del yorkshire. - Sabes quien soy, ¿verdad? - a ese apodo el perro movió la cabeza soltando algún ladrido. - ¡Veras cuándo te vea Alexis!<br>- Alexis. - bisbiseo ella. - ¿Sr. Rodgers? - preguntó sorprendida.  
>Rick levanto los ojos hacia al altura de la joven al escuchar la forma en como se había dirigido a él.<br>- ¿Eres de la CIA? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño. La chica negó con una breve sonrisa en sus labios. - ¿FBI? - ésta se rió ante las expresiones de Castle.  
>- No. Soy Courtney. Courtney Lawless.<br>- ¿Courtney? - repitió él de forma interrogativa.  
>- Quizá no me reconoce, ha pasado mucho tiempo.<p>

Richard intentaba recordar a esa chica, pero su melena rubia y ondulada no le resultaba familiar.

- Hace once años, al lado de Alice – dijo ella señalando la estatua. - nos pusimos a debatir con Alexis quien era mejor de los dos; el conejo o el sombrerero. Aún tengo la foto que nos hizo una a cada lado de su favorito. Ella defendía a su loco sombrerero y yo a mi adorable conejo. Nunca he superado que alguien más pequeño que yo me llevara la contraria. Sin embargo, con el tiempo entendí que tenia razón, ahora soy fan del sombrerero loco.  
>- Es curioso, Alexis dijo lo mismo del conejo. - le confesó. - Wow. Courtney... Hay que ver como has cambiado, ¡y eres rubia! - recalcó.<p>

- Soy rubia, y a mucha honra.  
>- Eso es lo que me ha echo dudar, te recordaba con el pelo oscuro.<br>- Durante el verano que nos trasladamos a Europa, empece aclarármelo y termine rubia.

- ¡Alexis se va a llevar una doble sorpresa!  
>- Entonces, ¿el perro es suyo?<br>- Si. Ese escurridizo aprovecho que la puerta estaba abierta cuando salia mi madre, para escabullirse. Imagino que no supo volver y acabo perdido. Se lo regale hace unos meses, lo sacamos de la perrera. Estaba muy preocupada, le había cogido mucho cariño.  
>- ¡Eres un perro con suerte Wave! - éste ladro. - Y muy travieso. - añadió ella.<br>En el cielo de Nueva York un fuerte estruendo alarmó a todos los que pasaban o permanecían a su alrededor. Wave también reacciono al efecto atmosférico.  
>- Parece que no le gustan los truenos. - advirtió la chica.<p>

- No, los odia. - le informó él. - ¿Te llevo a casa? Ésto no tiene muy buena pinta.. - dijo mirando el cielo.  
>En pocos minutos el cielo neoyorquino se había cubierto de una espesa oscuridad, decorado con unas nubes densas y cargadas de lluvia amenazando descargar en breves segundos.<p>

- No se preocupe, vivo cerca. Nos estamos en un hotel de la _E 73rd St. _

- Te acompaño de todos modos, no tengo el coche mucho más lejos de esa calle.  
>El ferrari le esperaba a unos quince minutos andando de la dirección que le había dicho Courtney, pero ahora mismo la distancia que necesitaría andar para llegar a el y conducir hasta casa había dejado de importarle.<br>- Sabe, mi madre es una gran admiradora de sus libros...  
>Courtney siguió hablando de los libros y su estada en Europa con el padre de Alexis camino de la entrada de su vivienda. Una vez allí, se despidieron no sin antes acordar un plan para que al día siguiente fuese uno de los mas importantes para Alexis. <p>

Desde las ventanas del apartamento de los Rodgers, Martha observaba esa cortina densa que parecía no tener fin.  
>La puerta del apartamento se abrió dejando paso a una Alexis cabizbaja. Ésta entró sin mirar quién pudiera haber al interior de la sala sumergida en su único pensamiento. La pelirroja venia empapada y con una expresión en la cara que hablaba por si sola; no había habido suerte.<br>- ¡ALEXIS! - exclamaron Kate y Martha con diferente timbre de voz.  
>- Cariño, nos has tenido muy preocupados. - Martha voló a su encuentro, rodeándola con sus brazos.<p>

- Se a ido. - titubeo la chica. - Lo rescate de la perrera precisamente para darle una familia, esa mujer confió en mi, incluso Wave lo hizo y yo ahora lo he perdido.  
>- Tranquila, cariño. Seguro que aparecerá. - le reconforto su abuela, ahora tranquila.<br>- ¿Has venido sola? - quiso preguntarle la inspectora en un tono de indiferencia en su voz.  
>- Si... - contestó, sin tener muy claro el significado de aquella afirmación.<br>Las miradas de Beckett y Martha se encontraron compartiendo un mismo presentimiento y con el un mismo deseo.

- Abuela. - la llamo su nieta.

- Dime cariño. - respondió, dejándole un beso en la frente.  
>- A papá no le habrá echo mucha gracia que saliera a buscarlo, sin decir nada - dijo en forma de pensamiento propio, pero en voz alta. -¿No? - concluyó.<br>- Bueno, él... - empezó Martha, pero Kate se ofreció para seguir con la narración.  
>- Alexis, tu padre salió a buscarte cuando lo supo. Tú abuela vino a verme, me lo contó y al no saber nada de ti ni de él empezamos a pensar lo peor, pero has aparecido y ahora..., bueno, sólo tenemos que esperar a que él aparezca.<br>- Tuve que imaginarlo cuándo te vi aquí. - soltó sin pensar. - No me mal interpretes, para mi puedes venir siempre que quieras, - aclaró Alexis – pero no es habitual que tu estés aquí y mi padre no.  
>Kate se limitó a asentir con una de sus mejores sonrisas de cariño.<p>

- No creo que tarde – volvió a hablar la chica. - con éste tiempo es inútil seguir buscando.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el teléfono del apartamento se hizo oír, sonando insistentemente. Martha se levantó, llegó hasta él y volvió al sofá con las chicas mientras atendía la llamada.  
>- ¿Si? - dijo con incertidumbre.<br>- Quisiera hablar con la Sra. Martha Rodgers, por favor.  
>- Si, soy yo... - contestó, mientras se apoyaba al brazo del sofá después de oír la voz de la chica qué llamaba.<p>

- Le llamo del _Lenox Hill's Hospital. _Vera,_ s_u hijo a tenido un accidente y... _  
><em>Los ojos de Martha se quedaron paralizados. Todo su cuerpo dejo de tener vida propia por un momento, sólo un pequeño temblor general y el latido acelerado de su corazón, junto a una respiración entrecortada, se mantenían presentes.

- ¿Oiga? ¿Hay alguien? - pregunto la enfermera.  
>- Si, disculpe. Me llamo Kate Beckett, una amiga de la familia. ¿Castle..., -rectificó – Richard se encuentra bien?- su voz intentaba sonar mas serena ,pero había un toque de nerviosismo en ella.<br>- No deben preocuparse, dentro de lo que cabe sólo han sido heridas superficiales. - al oírlo, Kate no pudo evitar respirar hondo; también las chicas, que la estaban observando con interés. - En estos momentos se encuentra en observación, pero en unas horas mismo se podrá ir a casa si no hay ninguna anomalía. Si quieren que les llame cuándo...  
>- Muchas gracias - la corto Kate.- En unos minutos estaremos aquí.<br>Kate devolvió el teléfono a su sitio y sin tener que hablar, las tres chicas salieron precipitándose hacia el coche de la inspectora rumbo al hospital.

El trafico que se había formado en la_ avenida Lexington_, no era nada que no fuera habitual a esas horas de la tarde. Des de el punto dónde se encontraban las chicas se podían divisar el centenar de vehículos; particulares, taxis, transporte publico, que se veían concentrados en los distintos carriles, todos deseando llegar a su destino.  
>Kate siguió todo rectos unos metros más. Al llegar a la intersección entre la <em>avenida Lexington<em> y la _77__th __St_. puso el indicador en dirección al éste, aparcando justo al lado de la boca de entrada y salida del metro y la entrada de emergencias del hospital.  
>- Oiga, lo siento, pero aquí no puede aparcar. ¿No ha visto que está...?<br>- ¡Policía de Nueva York! – le cortó, enseñando su placa. - ¿Algo que objetar?  
>- No... - dijo con un simple hilo de voz el mozo de la ambulancia.<br>Martha entro con la vista puesta en el área de recepción, sin importarle lo que pudiese estar ocurriendo a su alrededor, seguida de su nieta. Kate les seguía detrás.  
>- Ésto es increíble - murmuró la inspectora en voz alta.<br>A muy pocos pasos de dónde se encontraban ellas, dónde las puertas separaban la zona restringida de la publica, una muchedumbre de gente, entre ellos personal medico, rodeaban al escritor de novelas de éxito, mientras él seguía firmando ejemplares de su última novela, algunas carpetas, simples folios en blanco e incluso tatuando algunas partes del cuerpo con su firma.  
>Con una expresión de rabia en su rostro, Beckett se hizo paso entre todos los que le rodeaban.<br>- ¡CASTLE! - le llamó furiosa y a la vez incrédula delante aquella situación.

- ¡OH! - exclamó sorprendido - Hol... - no le dio tiempo a terminar el saludo.  
>Beckett lo agarró por la manga de su chaqueta, con ímpetu, arrastrándolo a una distancia suficiente para poder hablar con el.<br>- Vale, vale, ¡yo también me alegro de verte! - comentó él, justo cuándo Kate se detuvo en seco dándole una bofetada. - AAH! - exclamó sorprendido, poniéndose la mano en la mejilla. - ¿A qué a venido eso?

- ¿Que a qué avenido? ¿TU SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA TU MADRE? - dijo casi chillando - ¿Por qué no cogiste las llamadas? ¿Te crees que ésto es una simple pueblo de montaña? ¿Que puedes ir tú sólo en busca de Alexis? - al finalizar esa pregunta, el dedo indice de Richard señalo a su izquierda. - ¿Qué? - preguntó ella con cara de pocos amigos.  
>Richard levanto las cejas moviendo ligeramente la cabeza en la misma dirección que seguía señalando su dedo. Ésta se giró dándose cuenta del gran número de personas, las mismas que rodeaban a Castle minutos antes de que llegaran, que estaban observándoles. Kate frunció el ceño, bajando la mirada avergonzada por el espectáculo que acababa de dar. La chica volvió a mirar a Castle, apartándolo más de dónde se encontraban.<br>- ¡Ésto no es una isla desierta dónde solo estás tu, Castle! No tienes ni idea de lo mal que lo hemos pasado sin saber dónde demonios estabas andando, ¡y con este tiempo! - le reprocho, ésta vez en voz más baja.  
>- ¿Hemos? - preguntó con una sonrisa que iba creciendo mientras la miraba a los ojos.<p>

El silencio se adueño de ellos por un momento. Kate dio unos pasos hacía atrás aclarándose la voz. Miro a su izquierda de nuevo; Alexis estaba abrazada a Martha con su cabeza apoyada al hombro de ella. La mirada de Kate se cruzo con la de la actriz, con una suave sonrisa en los labios de ambas.

- Dime Castle, no pudiste soportar la idea de que yo tuviera un accidente y tu no, ¿verdad? - dijo la inspectora con segundas, cambiando radicalmente de tema. - ¿Por qué no llamaste? ¿Por qué, sólo tu? Que habría pasado si en vez de ti lo hubiese encontrado otra persona, cualquiera que...  
>- ¿Quien ha dicho que lo haya encontrado? - susurró, acercándose más a Kate.<br>- Tú mismo. - mintió ella.  
>- No. Yo no he dicho nada - dijo totalmente convencido.<br>- Puede que sea por qué sólo tengo que estudiar tu expresión para darme cuenta de todo.

Con esta última frase, Beckett se alejo con la victoria grabada en sus labios en dirección a Esposito, el cual acababa de aparecer por la puerta de la zona de urgencias, a la vez que respondía a la llamada que acababa de recibir.

Un nuevo caso acababa de abrirse en alguna zona de nueva york; al oeste de la octava avenida. 

**Obra Regitrada** (SafeCreative; 1104100021459).


	19. Chapter 18

XVIII

El tiempo parecía haberse parado mientras a su alrededor el transito de camillas, sillas de ruedas, diagnósticos esperanzadores y todo lo que a su lado estaba pasando desapercibido para él no se podía detener. Martha había escuchado todo lo que Kate le había soltado a su hijo en menos de cinco minutos, y no había nada de lo que discrepara, pero de algún modo intentaba entenderlo a él.  
>- Papá, lo siento. - se disculpó Alexis abrazándole.<br>- ¿Starbucks? - propuso él pisando sus disculpas. Estrechándola lo más fuerte que supo. **  
><strong>- ¿No estás enfadado? - preguntó ella confusa.  
>- Podría estarlo - comenzó, hablando con un tono serio – Debería estarlo de echo. - continuo. Hizo un pequeño suspiro y dijo: - Nunca vuelvas a desaparecer así si quieres seguir teniendo padre.<br>El tono de sus palabras fue suave y con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
>- ¿Y que pasa con el ferrari? - se interesó su madre.<br>- En el taller, supongo. - contestó su hijo de un modo despreocupado.  
>Rick pasó su brazo por el hombro de Alexis, alejándose los dos al mismo ritmo y llevando el mismo compás. Colocando el pie derecho detrás del izquierdo a la vez hacía la salida de urgencias.<br>- ¿Que te apetece tomar? Invito yo. - preguntó Rick, ofreciéndose.  
>- ¿Un poco de todo? - comentó ella, sólo con previsualizar la carta en su mente.<br>- ¿Y si desaparezco yo, luego también vas a ofrecerte a pagar mis compras? - preguntó Martha.  
>- Muy lista madre - la actriz se encogió de hombros, esperando ese tipo de respuesta. - No. - concluyó su hijo.<br>- ¡Tenia que intentarlo! - musitó para ella, agarrándose al brazo de su hijo.  
>La familia Rodgers siguió andando por la avenida Lexington en dirección contraria a los coches hasta llegar a la puerta principal del Starbucks, antes del siguiente cruce. Al entrar, Alexis salió disparada a una mesa que seguía vacía a un rincón del local; parecía estar esperándoles a ellos. En aquel local no tardarían en poner el cartel de "completo".<br>- Sigo sin decidirme. Iré yo a pedir. - anunció la chica. - A ver, un _Frapuccino _para la abuela y para ti un_ Caffè Latte. _- se aseguró. Su padre asintió dejándole un billete en la mano.  
>Él la siguió con la mirada, viendo como se ponía a la cola a la vez que observaba, por encima de los hombros de los demás, la carta que había detrás del mostrador. En ese momento estaría teniendo una lucha interna por saber lo que terminaría siendo su merienda - cena. - pensó Rick.<br>- Oye, Richard. - lo llamó su madre, fuera de peligro de que su nieta pudiera oírlo.  
>El aludido fijo la vista al frente esperando oír lo que pasaba por la mente de la actriz.<br>- No sé como lo conseguiste, ni se si comprendí bien las palabras de Beckett cuando estabais hablando. ¿De verdad encontraste a Wave? Créeme, nunca pensé que llegara a aparecer. Alguien tan pequeño en medio de Manhattan..., no sé chico, parece casi imposible que haya podido sobrevivir.  
>Rick bajo la mirada sin evitar poder sonreír. Ese simple gesto fue lo que dio a Martha la confirmación a su pregunta.<br>- Y no solo a Wave – susurró Rick pasados unos minutos, decidido a seguir hablando. - ¿Recuerdas aquella niña que conoció Alexis en el central park, junto a la estatua de Alice, cuando tenia 4 años? **  
><strong>- ¡Oh dios mio! - pronunció pausadamente, evitando llamar la atención de Alexis. - ¿Éstas seguro que era ella? Ha pasado tanto tiempo... - Castle asintió mostrando una sonrisa a su madre. - Ha vuelto. - dijo para si misma, sorprendida por la noticia.  
>- ¿Quien ha vuelto?<br>La chica regreso a la mesa con una bandeja muy cargada en sus manos.  
>- Tu padre me contaba que le pareció ver a una de mis amigas volver a tontear con un hombre con quien nos había dicho que lo había dejado. - concluyó, saliendo airosa de la situación.<br>- Dios mio, ¿todo esto es para ti? - los ojos de su padre se agrandaron al ver la cantidad de comida que había en la bandeja.  
>- No exactamente. - aclaró Alexis.<br>La chica dejo un plato con galletas de chocolate y avellanas al lado de su abuela y otro con un sándwich,junto al café de su padre.  
>- Yo no te pedí...<br>- Tu no, - interrumpió ella - pero quiero que te lo comas. - le obligo, en cierto modo, su hija.  
>- ¡Hazle caso! - añadió Martha. - Habéis estado todo el día perdidos vete tu saber dónde y no quiero ni pensar en los kilómetros que habéis llegado a hacer. - recalcó.<br>- Si. Y no ha servido de nada. - destacó la chica, dando un sorbo a su zumo multifrutas.  
>- ¿Y si llamas a Beckett? A lo mejor ella te da mejores ideas que yo para encontrarlo. - propuso Rick.<br>- Ya se lo pedí. - admitió - Horas antes de que tuviera el accidente estuvimos hablando en el museo de Ciencias y prometió ayudarme. - explicó Alexis. - De todos modos no es su trabajo, hay personas que necesitan más que yo que esté ahí para ayudarles.  
>- Tonterías. - remarcó su padre - Hazme caso, no va a decir que no a cinco minutos para atenderte.<br>- Se ha ido hace menos de una hora por un aviso de asesinato. Estará ocupada, ya lo haré más tarde.  
>- Cada segundo cuenta cariño. Venga, llamala. - insistió.<br>- Papá, ahora mismo no sé si pensar que quieres que la llame por mi o por ti. - Soltó su hija, dando otro bocado a su merienda. - Creo que deberías llamarla tu y invitarla a cenar.  
>- Y pedirle perdón.- acentuó Martha.<br>Pocas veces Richard Castle se sentía entre cuatro paredes, pero en aquel momento se sentía como tal. Por un lado su hija dando su opinión, no mucho más lejos su madre añadiendo ese toque perfecto para dar más intensidad a las palabras de Alexis. Por ultimo, un montón de gente impendiendo su evasiva, con la probabilidad de quedarse atascado nada mas levantarse y querer salir corriendo.

Delante de un caso como el que tenían en frente, aún y no haber llegado a atar algún que otro cabo de todos los posibles por atar, las pautas a seguir eran siempre las mismas. Algunas veces con más dificultad, otras con menos. Familiares dispuestos a mentir, otros dispuestos a sacar todos los trapos sucios, pero en todos las mismas ganas de superarse y el deber de resolverlo lo antes posible por parte de la inspectora Beckett.

- ¡Espósito! - llamó a uno de sus agentes.  
>Él se acercó a Kate esperando saber el motivo de ello.<br>- ¿Algo nuevo? - preguntó, con la esperanza de una respuesta afirmativa.  
>- No, por ahora. - dijo él.<br>- ¿Y Ryan? ¿Aún no ha vuelto? - quiso saber Beckett. - Hace más de hora y media que le mande al _Madison Square Towning._ - hizo una pausa, suspirando profundamente, y siguió hablando - Espero que hoy salga algún posible confesor, llevamos demasiado tiempo con este caso y sin a penas una pista que nos lleve a algún sitio.  
>- Puede que se haya entretenido comprado las entradas para el próximo partido de los Knicks.<br>- ¿Los Knicks? ¿Desde cuándo le gusta a Lanie el baloncesto? - le preguntó sorprendida.  
>- Hicimos una apuesta y la gane. El partido forma parte de la despedida de soltero de Ryan, algo tranquilo, no quiero que Jenny me odie.<br>- Lo hará de todos modos como no este presentable al día siguiente. - le insinuó Kate, volviendo a su mesa. - Así que una apuesta. ¿Es mucho pedir de qué tipo de apuesta estamos hablando? - preguntó curiosa, acomodándose a su silla.  
>- ¡Hey! – exclamó alguien a lo lejos.<br>- ¡Hey! - le saludó su compañero - Ahora mismo hablábamos de ti. Pensé que te habían raptado hermano. - bromeó, evitando así la mirada de Kate, quien seguía a la espera de una una respuesta.  
>- ¿Buenas noticias? - pregunto la detective viendo la caja que el agente Ryan acaba de dejar encima de su mesa.<br>- Pues no se por dónde empezar. - dijo él con una expresión confusa. - Odio la oficina de correos, creía que no salia vivo. Por no hablar a la hora de querer conseguir... - Kate lo interrumpió aclarándose la garganta.  
>- ¿Y bien? - insistió.<br>- Si, claro. A ver, conseguí hablar con la mujer que interrogamos antes de ayer, y volvió a repetir que sólo había visto como alguien dejaba al suelo a la victima, pero – enfatizó. - consiguió ver el modelo y la matricula del coche. Y esto si que no os lo vais a creer. - anunció. - Lo mejor de todo es que justo en ese momento...  
>- ¿Pasaba el mismo coche que te estaba describiendo? - se sorprendió Kate, terminando la frase.<br>- Exacto. Le seguimos y conseguimos arrestar al conductor. Éste jura que no tiene nada que ver, como todos. Lo he dejado en la sala de interrogatorios.  
>- Vale. ¿Y lo de la caja? - quiso saber Beckett.<br>- Es todo lo que hemos encontrado en el coche. La carpeta con toda la documentación, fotos, un pendrive, y esto. Según parece el asesino estaba interesado en este osito.  
>- ¿Quien mata a alguien por un simple osito de peluche? - pregunto incrédulo Javi. <em><br>_- Llevalo a que le hagan un chequeo, con suerte habrá alguna huella. Y Llamad a la esposa de la victima, a ver si recordando otra vez lo que hicieron encontramos más pistas. - dijo mirando a Espósito. - ¿Pudiste conseguir la cinta de la cámara de seguridad? - preguntó a Ryan, cansada de no oír nada que la ayudara a atar cabos.  
>- Si, aquí están.<br>- Perfecto, ve mirando si puedes sacar algo, yo iré a ver a Lanie. Cruzad dedos para que ella haya encontrado más pistas. Buen trabajo Ryan. - dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.  
>- ¡Vamos osito de peluche, a trabajar! - bromeo Espósito a su compañero.<br>- Ah, chicos! - les volvió a llamar. - encargaros vosotros de ese. - dijo señalando la puerta de la sala con la mano en la que sostenía su móvil.  
>- Ya has oído osito. – volvió a burlarse Espósito.<br>- Lo mismo digo, Sr. Paris – contraatacó él. Recibiendo a su voz un carpetazo y siendo contraatacado nuevamente por otro.  
>Beckett se alejo sonriendo por los comentarios de sus agentes dejando un "Chicos, a trabajar" en voz alta, antes de desaparecer al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor.<p>

A pocos pasos de llegar al depósito dónde recibiría más información después de ese análisis completo, su móvil sonó. Convencida de quien la estaría llamando contestó de un modo distinto al habitual.  
>- Ya estoy bajando, y si vi tu aviso.<br>- Hola. Creo que no soy quien te esperabas - contestó la hija de Castle al otro lado de la linea.  
>- Oh, Alexis. Perdona pensaba que era Lanie desesperada por..., da igual. Dime.<br>- ¿Estas ocupada? - quiso asegurarse.  
><em>- ¡Díselo, venga!<em>  
>La voz de Castle resonó de fondo antes de que Kate pudiera responder.<br>- ¡Papá cállate! - le ordenó su hija. - Kate, te llamo dentro de un rato o pasate por casa cuando tengas un momento, no corre prisa.  
>- ¿Éstas segura? Sabes que te ayudare en lo que pueda. - dijo, a la vez que entraba saludando a Lanie.<br>- Si de verdad, no... - la chica dejo de hablar al oír que Kate le hablaba.  
>- Dame un segundo. - Beckett miro de quien era la otra llamada que estaba recibiendo. - ¿Alexis, de qué va todo esto? ¿Por qué me está llamando tu padre?<br>- ¡Papá, a veces eres imposible! Kate tiene mejores cosas que pasarse el día al teléfono perdiendo el tiempo. - le advirtió su hija, separándose del auricular  
>- Cuelga, yo hablo con ella.<br>La voz de Rick ya no se oía lejana. Kate supuso que estaría intentando quitarle el inalámbrico a su hija para hablar con ella.  
>- Escuchadme lo dos – soltó ella, queriendo terminar con aquel culebrón telefónico. - Esta noche si me queda tiempo y ganas me paso un momento, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora tengo mucho que hacer, lo siento chicos. Hasta luego. - les aclaró y luego colgó.<br>- ¿Pero que modales son esos? - soltó Lanie al ver que les había colgado.  
>Kate dejo ver a su amiga su incomprensión a esa queja, con una de sus expresiones faciales.<br>- Que fría y borde eres cuando te lo propones.  
>- ¡No soy borde! - salto al momento - Sabes que aprecio a Alexis, pero en este momento...<br>- Ya. Si claro, si yo lo entiendo. - quiso terminar ella, pero no tardo en volver hablar. - Y porqué Castle te estaba llamando y no querías hablar con el delante de mi.  
>- Vamos a dejarlo, ¿quieres? - comentó, terminando la frase con un soplido.<br>- Claro, lo que la inspectora mande. - ironizo la forense.  
>- ¿Que has encontrado? - preguntó, volviendo a su rol de detective.<br>- ¿Recuerdas que antes te dije que había estado estrangulado? Ahora no tengo ninguna duda de ello. Fijate con la marca de la cuerda, por lo que parece es una bastante ancha y de las gordas. A parte he encontrado algún moratón en el abdomen y una herida en... - Lanie dejo de hablar al oír de nuevo el teléfono de su amiga. - Vaya, parece que Castle no se da por vencido. - soltó sin más.  
>- ¿Qué? - contestó, al creer que era a quien Lanie había nombrado.<br>- ¿Molesto? - preguntó Ryan por el tono de la inspectora.  
>- ¡Ryan! Perdona creía que eras..., otra persona. -acabo diciendo entre dientes - Dime, ¿que ocurre?<br>- La señora Parkmer está aquí. Está muy alterada dice que necesita hablar contigo urgentemente.  
>- Esta bien, ahora subo.<br>- Chica, necesitas un buen spa para relajarte. - comentó Lanie, mientras su amiga guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo.  
>- Algún día. - respondió ella – Bueno, me encantaría seguir charlando contigo, pero me esperan arriba. Guardalo todo, luego vuelvo.<br>- Dudo que ese bombón de chico se levante de esta mesa. No te preocupes, cuidare bien de él. - respondió la forense con ese toque de humor tan característico en ella. 

Kate salió de la morgue dando un empujo a la puerta con una media sonrisa producida por las últimas palabras de su amiga. Dejando que éstas perdieran su fuerza mientras se alejaba por ese pasillo hacía el ascensor para volver a su departamento.  
>- ¿Qué es eso tan urgente chicos? - dijo la inspectora, nada más abrirse las puertas del ascensor.<br>Espósito señalo hacia la puerta de una de las salas, de dónde estaba saliendo Ryan, mientras tenia a los del laboratorio al teléfono.  
>- Jacky. - dijo el agente haciendo una seña con la cabeza al interior de la habitación, dónde se encontraba la mujer de la victima acompañada por uno de sus compañeros del departamento. - Ha llegado justo cuando Espósito la estaba llamando. Sus hijas han desaparecido.<br>- ¿Cuánto hace de esto?  
>- Unas tres horas, pero dice que tiene un mal presentimiento. Según parece su ex marido podría estar detrás de todo esto.<br>- Genial, por fin alguna pista solida. Gracias Ryan.  
>Inmediatamente después de agradecerle al agente su trabajo, se adentro en la sala.<p>

- Sra. Parkmer, perdone la tardanza. - se disculpó, cerrando la puerta.  
>- No sé preocupe, entiendo que tenga otros casos a parte del mio.<br>- Por lo que a mi respecta solo estoy trabajando en el suyo. - le informó la inspectora Beckett, sentándose a su lado - Uno de mis agentes acababa de informarme que sus hijas han desaparecido.  
>- Si – respondió con la voz entrecortada. - Ha sido él, estoy segura. Ese hijo de puta... - murmuro enfurecida solo pensar en ello.<br>- Jacky, se que ya se lo pedí una vez, pero me gustaría que volviera a contarme todo lo que hizo la noche del asesinato de su marido y lo que ha echo usted hasta el día de hoy. Necesito saber horarios, sitios... Cuénteme cosas de su ex marido, cualquier cosa que me pueda servir para encontrarle.  
>- Esta bien. - respondió la mujer con un hilo de voz. - El sábado por la mañana fuimos a unos grandes almacenes a comprar la habitación nueva para las niñas. Hace un mes nos mudamos de zona, y hasta ahora no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de un sábado los cuatro juntos. Eric trabajaba en el cuerpo de bomberos, y no es fácil conseguir que les den fiesta, pero se lo debían y pensamos que este fin de semana era el ideal para salir con ellas. Las niñas le adoraban. Desde el primer momento que entro en casa de mis padres se gano a mi hija de nueve años, Chloé. Mi otra hija, Molly, la tuve con él, es la que más me preocupa, es celiaca, no tolera los alimentos con gluten y si le pasa algo..., le juro que no respondo.<br>- Intente no alterarse, necesito que siga contándome todo lo que pueda.  
>- Claro, lo siento. - Kate negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. - Saliendo de los almacenes fuimos a comer en casa de mi madre, y estuvimos ahí hasta las cinco o cinco y media; habíamos quedado con unos amigos. Las chicas nos fuimos al cine y los chicos se fueron a ver el partido de los Knicks. Al salir, nosotras nos fuimos al <em>Jimmy's burger, <em>dónde nos encontramos con ellos un hora más tarde. Cenamos y más tarde decidimos ir a tomar unas copas en un pub que hay por ahí cerca, el _Molly Wee_. Al llegar al coche..  
>- ¿Recuerda la hora? - la interrumpió Beckett.<br>- Si, eran sobre la una o quizá un poco antes.  
>- Gracias. Perdone, siga.<br>- Eric se dio cuenta que había olvidado su cazadora, volvió a buscarla y al ver que no volvía me preocupe. Le llame al móvil, pero no respondía y... - la esposa tuvo que coger aire para seguir hablando. - Y cuando decidí volver me di cuenta que el coche ya no estaba... - Jacky trago saliva. - el cuerpo de mi marido ocupaba su lugar.  
>- Podemos parar unos minutos si lo desea. - le ofreció Kate, acercándole un vaso de agua.<br>- Gracias. - dijo después de dar un pequeño sorbo.  
>Kate hizo ademán de levantare para dejarla unos minutos sola cuándo de la voz de Jackeline volvió a llenar esas paredes.<br>- Desde el momento en que mis padres me acogieron a mi y a las niñas, no me he movido de casa. Pero hoy tuve que salir un momento, así que las deje con ellos y mis suegros. Ellos se fueron una hora antes de que las niñas desaparecieran. Y se que estará pensando, pero ellos no han tenido nada que ver, las niñas seguían conmigo una hora después de que se fueran.  
>Al nombrar a sus hijas, recordar el último momento que las vio hizo que las lagrimas hicieron presencia en su rostro.<br>- Ellas son lo único a lo que puedo aferrarme ahora, las únicas que consiguen sacarme una sonrisa. Ni se imagina lo que es esto de no saber dónde están.  
>- Las encontraremos Sra. Parkmer. ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarle? ¿Algún sitio dónde suela frecuentar?<br>- Le encanta navegar, es su mayor pasión. Tiene un barco, o lo tenia cuando salíamos juntos. Imagino que seguirá amarrado en el muelle 17. Me harté de ir ahí cada fin de semana durante dos años, los que duro la relación.  
>- ¿Como podemos identificar el barco?<br>- En uno de los laterales y a proa se lee el nombre con el que lo bautizó; _Amatiste. _No les será difícil distinguirlo de las demás.  
>- ¡Beckett! - la llamó Espósito entrando en la sala sin llamar. - La foto de las niñas en televisión a dado su resultado. Acaba de llamarnos un posible testigo, dice que a visto las niñas con este hombre. - éste entro entregando un retrato robot del posible asesino.<br>- Es él - afirmó la mujer.  
>- ¿Esta segura?<br>- Segurísima. - en su voz se podía ver el odio hacía el hombre del retrato.  
>- Bien, - dijo la inspectora, trazando un esquema de sus próximos movimientos casi por inercia – Espósito, dile a Ryan que lleve a la Sra. Parkmer a su casa. - le ordeno - Prometo informarla de cualquier novedad, pero por ahora prefiero que se quede en casa con sus padres. Puede que la llame y pida algún tipo de rescate, suele ser habitual en esos casos. Cualquier cosa, no dude en llamarme.<p>

- Lo haré. Gracias por todo inspectora. - le agradeció Jacky.  
>- Es mi trabajo. - respondió ella, mostrándole todo su apoyo. - Y, llamame Kate.<br>La mujer sonrió, en modo de aprobación siendo escoltada por Ryan y otro de sus compañeros.  
>Antes de salir de esa sala Kate respiró hondo sacando fuerzas de dónde había dejado de tener hacía años para seguir trazando ese esquema mental a medida que el caso parecía empezar a avanzar.<p>

Sin pensarlo, cambió esa sala por la de la maquina de café ordenando, a su paso, a Espósito que confirmara la localización del barco y si el hombre del autorretrato concordaba con los datos que les había facilitado su ex mujer.  
>- Ya estoy en ello. - contestó el agente.<br>La inspectora sonrió a esa respuesta, alejándose en busca de su nueva dosis de cafeína. Eso era lo único que podía llegar a reanimarla. El café y las teorías de alguien que llevaba días sin ver. Sabía que estaba bien, lo había podido comprobar hacía unas horas con esa llamada. - Kate sacudió la cabeza, bebiéndose lo que le quedaba de café de un solo trago. Y volvió de nuevo delante de su pizarra.

- ¡Lo tengo! - anunció el agente Espósito desde su mesa – Nuestro hombre se llama Clark Kenzy Libbon. Tiene una orden de alejamiento contra su mujer y en estos últimos cinco años ha estado arrestado un par de veces, nada grabe, pero lo suficiente para merecer una habitación compartida en la cárcel. Hace un par de meses salio con la condicional...  
>El agente se quedo en pie con la carpeta dónde descansaba la ficha del ex marido de Jacky y ahora secuestrador de sus hijas, y posible asesino de su marido, en sus manos.<br>- ¿Va todo bien? - preguntó, aún y sabiendo el motivo de distracción de su jefa.  
>- Eh, si, si. Estoy intentando contactar con Castle, pero no responde al teléfono y en su casa tampoco. Pensé que le gustaría acompañarme hacerle una visita a nuestro hombre, pero supongo que tendré que ir sola.<br>- Puedo ir contigo, aunque la compañía no sea la misma. - se rió él.  
>- ¿Te estas ofreciendo? - le preguntó ella, esperando aún una respuesta al otro lado de la linea. - Ésta bien vamos, - aceptó de inmediato, mientras colgaba el teléfono. - Pero conduzco yo.<br>- A sus ordenes jefa. - se burló el, mientras ella cambiaba su americana por la cazadora azul marino. 

El coche patrulla se detuvo a pocos pasos de todos los barcos que en aquel momento permanecían amarrados en el muelle, dejando espacio suficiente para el otro coche patrulla que la inspectora había pedido que estuviera presente.  
>- Encargaros de esta zona, nosotros iremos a ver si encontramos el barco- los dos agentes asintieron al mismo tiempo, poniéndose de inmediato a ello.<br>No eran los únicos agentes que había presentes. De entre la multitud que se encontraba paseando por allí, otra pareja de agentes vestidos de paisano llevaban vigilando la zona desde que les había llegado la orden de la 12th.

- Quien pudiera irse de vacaciones en uno de esos. - remarcó la inspectora sin dejar de prestar atención a las caras de toda persona que se cruzara en su camino.  
>- Siempre puedes decirle a Ryan y Jenny que te cuenten su experiencia. Sus padres les han regalado un crucero a las Bahamas. - le informó su agente mirando el transatlántico que estaba amarrado justo delante de ellos.<br>- ¡Mira, es éste! - dijo ella, girándose hacia el _Amatiste_. - ¿Llevas la orden?  
>Espósito la saco del interior de su cazadora.<br>- Bien. Y respecto a su luna de miel... ¡Guau! Me parece que le voy a pedir - Javier interrumpió a la detective agarrándola por el codo y un "¡Eh!" con tono suficiente para que ella se percatara de su importancia. - Ahí. - Dijo, señalando con la mirada en dirección al inicio del muelle.  
>- ¡Vamos, ve!<br>- ¿Podrás tu sola? - dijo el agente dando un salto del barco a tierra firme.  
>- ¡Éstas hiriendo mi ego! ¡Corre!<br>Antes de intentar encontrar una manera segura de bajar del barco sin caerse, una cinta de color violeta llamo su atención. Ésta se puso de cuclillas para recogerla, llevándosela en su bolsillo como prueba personal.

No había ninguna duda, las niñas habían estado ahí. Por su cuenta, con su Blackberry saco unas fotos del exterior sin tiempo a detenerse en el interior. Dando la orden a los agentes que se acercaban a que peinaran esa zona.  
>- Estad atentos a cualquier detalle. Estoy segura que las niñas han estado aquí, cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal quiero saberlo.<br>- Si, inspectora.  
>- ¿Una ayuda? - pidió ella a un joven agente que se encontraba haciendo guardia al pie del amarre.<br>Éste le ofreció su mano agarrando la de la inspectora con seguridad y firmeza. Beckett paso segura, pero insegura, por esa pequeña pasarela de entrada y salida del barco. Al comienzo de esta dio un salto llegando de nuevo a tierra firme.  
>- AH! - exclamó, tambaleándose hacia la izquierda, por suerte aun agarrada al agente. - Vamos, no me jo... ¡Mierda! - siguió maldiciendo, sacándose el zapato del pie.<br>Ésta se quedo mirando el tacón roto, malhumorada.  
>- Bueno, supongo que no todo es tan malo... - dijo señalando con la punta del zapato una mancha de sangre justo en el borde de dónde terminaba el asfalto. - No os olvidéis de esta, es una de las importantes.<br>- Ahora mismo, inspectora Beckett.  
>- ¿Te has tomado muy enserio lo del crucero, no? - comentó Espósito al ver a Kate con los zapatos en la mano, andando descalza. - Aunque irías mejor con unas chanclas, no querrás dejar tus huellas al escenario de un posible crimen, verdad?<br>- Ahorrate las preguntas Espósito - comentó pasando por su lado en dirección al coche.- Ocupate tu de ésto. Nos vemos en comisaria.

Al tiempo de irse a casa, elegir su próximo par de zapatos y volver al trabajo, ninguno de sus agentes habían vuelto. Ni siquiera una llamada, que le diera otra pista para confirmar la coartada de las personas que habían interrogado hasta el momento.  
>Sumida de nuevo en sus pensamientos y también en el caso de las niñas, observando aquella cinta de color morado que tenia en sus manos, no dejaba de preguntare el porqué de ambos. Por una parte Castle, por otra esas niñas.<br>Kate pestañeo dos veces obligándose a centrarse exclusiva y únicamente en lo que ahora merecía su atención; encontrar a esas niñas.  
>- Beckett, ¿puedes venir un momento? <em><br>_Con la ayuda de sus tacones, ahora más seguros, se impulso hacía atrás dejando el espacio suficiente para dirigirse a la mesa del agente Hikson.  
>- Hemos verificado al coartada de los familiares más directos. Tal y como decía la mujer de la victima todos quedan fuera de la linea de sospechosos - le informo el agente entregándole el informé dónde lo clarificaba. - Era de esperar. - confesó.<br>- Acaban de llegar los movimientos de sus tarjetas, - anunció otro agente situado al lado de Hikson.  
>- Y el listado de llamadas de su móvil, empezando desde la noche del asesinato hasta hoy a las nueve de la mañana. - intervino otro compañero.<br>- Perfecto. - valoró ella, recogiendo las pruebas. - Gracias chicos.  
>- ¡Beckett!<br>De vuelta a su mesa, la inesperada voz de Ryan sobresalto a la inspectora, haciendo que las cinco o siente hojas que sostenía en sus manos terminaran esparcidas por el suelo. _  
><em>- Hoy no es tu día, eh. - comentó. A lo inspectora prefirió no responder. - Por cierto, ¿que le pasa a tu móvil? Espósito y yo llevamos intentando contactar contigo, pero no hay manera y empezamos a estar hartos de oír "El móvil al que llama esta apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento" - recito, imitando la voz de la grabación.  
>- Ni está apagado, y mucho menos fuera de... - Kate dejo sus palabras a medias.<br>En la pantalla de su móvil lo único que se podía ver era el reflejo de una parte de su rostro por encima de una pantalla completamente oscura.  
>- Genial... - dijo, soltando el móvil encima de la mesa.<p>

- ¿Un café? Te irá bien descansar cinco minutos.  
>- No hay mucho tiempo para descansar Ryan. Tenemos que acabar con esto, la vida de dos niñas y la resolución de un asesinato está en nuestras manos, y Jacky confía en mi, no puede fallarle. Pero acepto tu propuesta. <em><br>_- ¿Quieres que revise esto? - se ofreció mostrándole el listado de llamadas. _  
><em>- Si, y comparalas con el listado de sus movimientos bancarios a ver si alguna coincide. _  
><em>- Ok. _  
><em>Kevin no tuvo tiempo a llegar a la mitad de la lista, cuándo oyó a Beckett discutir con alguien en la sala de descanso. Al momento de levantarse, el teléfono fijo de su mesa sonó a lo que él respondió con un "Hazlas subir" después de escuchar la primera buena noticia de ese caso. _  
><em>- No pensé que también te llevaras mal con la cafetera. - insinuó, quedándose apoyado al marco de la puerta.  
>- A no ser que estés aquí para decirme algo del caso, abstente de comentarios. - le aconsejó, golpeando la maquina de capuchinos a un intento de qué funcionara.<br>- Las niñas están aquí. - soltó el agente Ryan.  
>- ¿Como que las niñas están aquí? - se giró de repente la inspectora, siendo contraatacada por la cafetera dejando una mancha de café en su camisa de rayadas de color morado.<br>Kate no pudo evitar mostrar su desesperación, ya iban demasiadas; primero el tacón, luego los papeles, el móvil, y ahora esto. ¿Que sería los siguiente? _  
><em>- Ryan, me voy a casa a cambiarme, encargaros tu y Espósito de ellas, pero no llaméis a su madre antes quiero hablar con ellas. No tardaré.  
>- Claro, pero ten cuidado. Ya estuvimos a punto de perderte una vez.<br>- Tranquilo, cogeré un taxi.

A la espera del regreso de Beckett, sus agentes estaban sentados en respectivas mesas observando embobados a Lanie, uno más que el otro, mientras distraía a las niñas con una de sus historias inventadas.  
>- Tío, puede que Lanie no sea de bodas, pero no te escapas de ser padre.<br>- ¿Que? Lanie no quiere tener hijos, por ahora. - aclaró Javi.  
>- Pues yo creo que tiene el instinto maternal muy desarrollado. - comentó Kevin muy seguro de si mismo.<p>

- ¡Venga ya! ¿Desde cuando entiendes tanto de mujeres? ¿Jenny está pensando en ser madre?  
>- Tú hazme caso. - respondió, evitando responder a esa última pregunta.<br>- Todos los niños se ríen así cuándo les cae bien la persona que les cuida. Esto es normal, ¿no? Quiero decir, Lanie no tiene porque..., ¿no?  
>- Lo que yo te diga tío. Lanie si. - insistió el futuro novio.<br>- No. - repitió Espósito, queriendo que no fuera cierto.  
>- Todas. Tarde o temprano todas caen. - confirmó, aún y sabiendo que había excepciones.<br>- Y tú crees que Beckett, también... - comentó, dejando la frase a medías al ver la cara de Ryan. - Está... - preguntó en voz baja, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.  
>- Creía que os había dicho que os ocuparais de las niñas, pero ya veo que han tenido que intervenir. - comentó Kate, viendo a Lanie con ellas. – ¿Y a parte de charlar sobre la maternidad habéis hecho algo más? Ir a recoger el informe de balística, terminar con las listas de llamadas... - tanteo.<br>- Estábamos en ello.  
>- Si, exacto. - repitió Espósito.<br>- Si, eso me pareció. - contestó Kate siguiéndoles el juego. - Pero decidme algo: ¿Que tiene que ver mi instinto maternal y el de Lanie en este caso?  
>La inspectora se les quedó mirando a los dos con la misma mirada que solía usar con sus sospechosos logrando que estos acabaran poniéndose nerviosos.<br>- Nada.  
>- No, nada.<br>- ¡Exacto, nada! - confirmó, molesta. - ¡Y ahora poneros a trabajar! - les ordenó – Ryan, llama a Jacky, dile que hemos encontrado a las niñas y están bien.  
>- Ahora mismo.<br>- Ah, y una cosa más. Espósito, yo si fuera tu iría buscando información sobre como preparar un biberón, ya sabes, conocer un poco más el mundo del bebé.  
>Con uno de los dos agentes comentando su jugada, sonriente, y el otro murmurando en voz baja, Beckett se alejo con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro hacía la sala dónde estaban las hijas de Jacky y su niñera temporal.<p>

Kate se quedo observando a las niñas recostada al marco de la puerta, dejando caer todo su peso a su costado derecho. En otro momento quizá hubiera interrumpido la clase, pero esta vez aún y ser consciente  
>que su madre llegaría en cualquier momento y eran su mejor fuente de información hasta ahora, prefirió seguir disfrutando de ese momento tan familiar.<br>- Lanie, ¿crees que tengo posibilidades de que lo use como portada para su próximo libro? - pregunto Chloé terminando los últimos detalles de su dibujo.  
>- Claro, estoy segura que lo tendrá muy presente. - la reconfortó la forense, mientras dibujaba una palmera en la hoja dónde la pequeña coloreaba una flor. - No te preocupes, de todos modos se de alguien que puede hacer que diga que sí, ¿verdad inspectora Beckett?<br>Ambas niñas se giraron dejando la concentración por sus manualidades el tiempo de regalarle una sonrisa y retomar lo que estaban haciendo.  
>- ¡Tita Kate! - exclamó Molly, entusiasmada por conocer a la heroína de la historia que Lanie les había contado.<br>- ¡Hola Chicas! - las saludó, situándose al otro extremo de la mesa. - ¿Quien tiene ganas de volver a ver a mamá?  
>- ¿Está aquí? - preguntó la mayor con cierto entusiasmo.<br>- Aún no, pero no tardara en llegar.  
>- ¿Te gusta mi flor? - pregunto Molly, levantando la hoja para mostrársela. - Nanie me a ayudado, y también nos ha contado un cuento.<br>- Nanie es muy buena contando historias. ¿Te ha gustado?  
>- Si, mucho. La protagonista se llamaba como tu y perseguía a los malos, también era policia. Ah, y tenia placa, pistola para defenderse, y también un chaleco donde ponía policia.<br>Beckett no dejaba de prestar atención a las explicaciones de la pequeña, ni tampoco a la creación de su hermana. Se la veía tranquila, más relajada. Kate quería empezar con sus preguntas, pero temía ciertas reacciones; que no quisiera participar por respecto a Molly.  
>- Tita Kate – la aludida rompió su burbuja para atender a la petición de la pequeña sin perder la sonrisa que seguía marcada en sus labios. - ¿Es verdad que le pusiste las anillas a Castle? Nanie ha dicho que estaba dónde no debía, y tu llegaste y el estaba ahí. - pregunto la niña de tres años con total naturalidad.<br>- Y que le conociste porqué alguien decidió recrear un asesinato basándose en uno de sus best-sellers. - siguió Chlóe.  
>- Ahmn... bueno, si. - intento responder, mirando a Lanie de reojo.<br>- Pero tita Lanie en ningún momento a dicho que Castle fuera el malo. - se defendió la forense.  
>- No, sólo dijiste que se querían. - soltó sin más la niña de nueve años.<br>- Si, novios. - recalcó su hermana.  
>- Nov... ¿Qué? - logró decir.<br>Los ojos de la inspectora recorrieron cada rincón de esa sala en cuestión de segundos, se mordió el labio más de diez veces, nerviosa, preguntándose como actuar sin levantar sospechas.  
>- ¿Chloé te importa cuidar de tu hermana, no tardaré? - la niña asintió. - Lanie, ¿podemos hablar un momento? Por favor. - dijo en un tono suave y a la vez amenazador. <p>

…_**, Continuará. **_

**Obra Regitrada** (SafeCreative; 1104100021459).


	20. Chapter 19

Kate obligo a la forense a salir antes que ella, cerrando así la puerta evitando que nadie más irrumpiera en esa sala.  
>- ¿A ver que he hecho esta vez? - quiso saber su amiga.<p>

- ¿Por que estáis todos tan obsesionados con esto? - escupió sin preliminares.  
>- Ya entiendo. - afirmó sonriendo. - ¿Sabes? Deberías relajarte. No es más que una simple historia inventada.<p>

- ¿Inventada? ¿Que ves de inventado en todo lo que les has contado de como conocí a Castle? Por no hablar de cuándo le arreste por estar donde no debía.  
>- Ok, quizá no es tan inventada, puede que me haya inspirado en un poco de la realidad.<br>- ¿Realidad? Lanie, no hay ninguna realidad.  
>- ¿Que? Anda ya. Vas hacerme creer que el accidente te ha echo perder ciertos meses de tu vida, justamente los que estuviste feliz saliendo con Castle? - le preguntó con total incredulidad.<br>Kate cambió su peso a la otra pierna, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda antes de salir corriendo y evitar oír más sobre su relación con Rick.  
>- No os entiendo. - siguió Lanie. - No consigo entender el ahora te quiero, ahora te odio que os traéis los dos. Primero si, pero luego no. Ahora parece que de nuevo si, pero termina siendo que no. ¿A que estáis jugando? No sé, entiendo que Castle lo fastidió todo, ¿pero no crees que ya es hora de pasar pagina? Ojalá pudiera enseñarte de algún modo las veces que he oído la palabras "perdoname" mientras estabas en coma. Además, no soy la única que piensa que hacéis muy buena pareja. - concluyo su amiga en un tono divertido.<br>- ¿Os habéis enfadado? - preguntó una voz, detrás de la inspectora.  
>Kate se dio la vuelta, sabiendo muy bien qué y como contestar.<br>- No, claro que no cielo. - la tranquilizó, sosteniéndola en brazos. - Es solo que tita Lanie a veces cuenta secretos que no debería.  
>- Tenías razón. - comentó uno de los chicos viendo esa escena.<br>- Ya te lo dije; Instinto maternal... - concluyó Ryan.  
>Kate sonrió divertida.<br>- A no ser que prefiráis seguir con el que deberíais de estar haciendo; trabajo de investigación, podríamos comprobar lo desarrollado que esta vuestro instinto paternal y cuidar de Molly mientras hablo con su hermana. ¿Qué decís chicos, hace una de canguro?  
>- Preferimos el trabajo de investigación. - respondió uno de ellos.<br>- Si, exacto. Y ahora que lo mencionas, a llamado la madre de las niñas diciendo que tardaría en llegar. Estaban en un atasco y parece ser de los que cuándo más prisa tienes, más tiempo estas parado.  
>- Oh, bueno no hay problema. - dijo la inspectora encaminándose a la sala dónde Chloé seguía con su portada para el libro de Castle. - ¡Y ahora a trabajar!<br>- ¡Adiós Nanie! - se despidió la pequeña, moviendo la mano enérgicamente al entrar de nuevo al encuentro con su hermana.  
>Nada más traspasar la puerta, Chloé llamó la atención de la inspectora.<br>- ¿Crees que tengo posibilidades?- dijo, mostrando el boceto.  
>- Es bueno... - dijo asombrada al ver el resultado final. - Realmente bueno... - repitió.<br>A la niña se le dibujo una suave sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por la de Kate, sentándose a su lado.  
>- Tata, tengo hambre. - dijo en voz baja la pequeña a su hermana.<br>- Y yo... - confeso. - Pronto vendrá mamá Molly y luego iremos a comer las tres juntas, vale?  
>- Pero tengo mucha hambre... - insistió.<br>- ¿Conocéis los snacks de la marca_ Schär_?

- ¿Se lo ha dicho mamá? - pregunto Chloé, aceptando los dos paquetes.  
>La niña miro atentamente el envoltorio. Molly, impaciente, se inclinó sobre ella quitando uno de los sobres de sus manos. La pequeña no tardo en darle bocado a una de las galletas.<br>- Come despacio, nadie te las quitara - le advirtió ella al ver la velocidad en la que masticaba.  
>Kate sonrió al ver a a pequeña disfrutar del snack. La niña le devolvió la sonrisa. En ese instante algo colgando de su cuello llamo la atención de la inspectora.<br>- Bonito colgante.  
>Los ojos de Kate se quedaron fijos en la piedra Amatista pegada al centro del colgante en forma de flor.<br>- Gracias. - agradeció la niña con una sonrisa.  
>En el mismo instante que Kate acariciaba el collar, Chloé se lo quitó de las manos escondiéndolo por debajo de la camiseta de su hermana. <em><br>_- Cariño, porque no vas...  
>En el preciso instante que Kate levantaba la mirada para comprobar cual de sus agentes podría hacerse cargo de la pequeña, sus ojos se encontraron con los de alguien a quien éstos no esperaban ver. La inspectora aparto la mirada, bajando la cabeza hasta la altura del oído de Molly con una medio sonrisa delatadora marcada en su rostro. <em><br>_- ¿Cuál es? - preguntó la pequeña separándose.  
>- El que lleva una camisa blanca con la americana negra. - le indico Kate. - Ese que ahora abraza a esa chica pelirroja que tiene un perro en su brazos.- le siguió señalando para que le resultara mas fácil identificarlo.<br>- Vale. - afirmó la pequeña.  
>Beckett ayudo a Molly a bajar de la silla, dejando que ésta siguiera el pequeño plan que le acababa de susurrar.<br>- ¡No te olvides de lo último! - le recordó Kate.

Ésta afirmo comenzando andar apresurada hacía su nuevo canguro.  
>La inspectora siguió ese momento detenidamente, aguzando su oído para oír las palabras exactas de la pequeña. Y de nuevo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono empleado por las palabras de ambos.<p>

- ¡Tito Castle! - dijo Molly tirando de los vaqueros de Richard. _  
><em>Éste se giró asombrado por ver a una niña pequeña llamando su atención. _  
><em>- ¿Y tu quien eres? - preguntó él situándose a su altura. - Eres muy pequeña para ser fan de mis libros.  
>- Me llamo Molly, soy celiaca y la tita Kate ha dicho que eres mi canguro. - Castle levantó una ceja, mientras se oían algunas risas de fondo por parte de los presentes. - ¿Me cuidas?<br>Antes de saber la reacción de Rick, ella se giró prestando atención a la mayor.  
>- ¿Te gusta Kate? Porque a ella le gustas, pero tiene miedo.<br>Aquella pregunta les sorprendió a ambos.  
>- ¿Quien te a contado eso? - se interesó Castle.<br>- Nanie.  
>- Nanie... - pensó – Ah, Lanie!<br>- Si, Nanie. - repitió la niña.  
>- ¿Te cuento un secreto? - pregunto Rick, despertando la curiosidad de la pequeña.<br>La niña sonrió a su respuesta.  
>A Kate se le había borrado todo el esquema, y las preguntas que tenias preparadas para Chloé. Toda su cordura se había visto arrasada por las palabras y la curiosidad de una niña de tres años.<br>- Lo siento, mi hermana es bastante impredecible.  
>La aludida sonrió, queriendo esconder el rubor de sus mejillas que sabía que había salido a la luz.<p>

- Le encantan las historias, las de princesas las odia, pero estas más reales la sumergen a un mundo que solo ella sabe. Papa cada noche nos contaba una, creo que es capaz de decirte todos los personajes y los nombres que se inventaba. - confesó Chloé, dejando la mirada perdida.  
>- Me he fijado que intentabas esconder el collar que lleva tu hermana. Supongo que debe de ser muy importante, ¿quizá de un valor sentimental?<br>Kate comenzó hablar con apariencia tranquila, mientras se preparaba otro café.  
>- Si. - contesto la niña pasado el tiempo que le llevo a Kate sacar la taza de debajo la maquina y llevársela a sus labios para dar su primer sorbo.<br>- ¿Tan importante para vosotras como para tu padre?  
>La hermana de Molly no hablo. Tenía que ser algo muy importante para no querer decir palabra y ésto era lo que a Kate le interesaba, otra prueba, otro motivo a saber el porqué el padre de Chloé las había retenido.<br>- ¿Sabe? Ni siquiera se si esa persona es mi padre.  
>- ¿Como?<br>- Hace una semana, y no quiero que piense que ella a podido hacer algo tan feo como acabar con la vida de Eric, pero se discutieron. Mamá estaba muy nerviosa y temí que pudiera ser por el correo que había recibido en días anteriores.  
>- ¿Que tipo de correo Chloé? - se intereso la detective.<br>- Un sobre grande, parecido a los que te dan los resultados de unos análisis.  
>- ¿Sabes qué había en este sobre?<br>- No – negó – Hasta ésta mañana. A sido él quien me a dicho que mamá le había mentido, que no era de el de quien se había quedado embarazada sino de su anterior pareja.  
>- ¿A intentado haceros daño?<br>- No. Sólo dijo que no intentara huir porqué tarde o temprano me encontraría, que un papel no le iba a quitar el poder de verme o de seguir siendo su hija. - la voz de Chloé empezó a temblar. - Y luego me enseño el llavero de Eric, el que le habían regalado los compañeros del cuerpo de bomberos, - sus ojos empezaron a empañarse - estaba manchado de sangre...  
>Kate se acercó a la niña rodeándola con sus brazos.<em><br>_- Te prometo que no os pasara nada. Aquí estáis seguras y vuestra madre estará bien, cogeremos a la persona que os está haciendo la vida más difícil.  
>- ¿De verdad? - preguntó ella con los ojos negados.<br>La inspectora levanto su mano cerrada en puño excepto por el dedo meñique, prometiendo lo que la niña necesitaba oír en ese momento.  
>- Palabra de inspectora. - dijo, mientras la niña enlazaba su meñique con el de Kate.<br>- La piedra del collar de Molly, se llama piedra Amatiste, de ahí el nombre de su barco. Esa piedra tiene un gran valor, es autentica...  
>Un grito al otro lado de la sala hizo que Chloé se precipitara a la puerta, dejando al aire esa conversación que acababan de empezar. Al traspasar el umbral se relajó. Kate sabia que ahí dentro no podía ocurrir nada, pero aún así su mano se había situado cerca de su pistola al ver la reacción de la niña.<br>- Sea quien sea el hombre que esta haciendo esas monerías, acaba de sacarle una risa que hacia días que no le oía.  
>- Es Richard Castle – respondió Kate.<br>- ¿El novelista? - dudó.  
>- ¿Le conoces?<br>- Me suena haber empaquetado algún libro con ese nombre. Supongo que mi madre si lo es, o lo era. No parecía muy nuevo. - concluyó.  
>Chloé se alejo para ir dónde se encontraba su hermana. Ésta al verla la llamo emocionada. Chloé le regalo un abrazo y siguieron jugando con Wave, su dueña y la amiga de esta.<br>- ¡BECKETT! - gritó Montgomery, haciendo que su voz se oyera por encima de todas las demás. - A mi despacho. ¡AHORA! - remarcó.  
>Preocupada por el tono del capitán, no tardo en andar hacia allí.<br>- Capitán.  
>- ¿Me puede explicar que es eso? - dijo señalando hacía fuera. - Ésto no es ninguna guardería inspectora, y mucho menos un parque de atracciones para niños y perros. Me da igual como, pero ocupase de ello inmediatamente.<br>- Si señor.  
>Beckett salió de ese despacho con una única solución para lo que le acababan de pedir.<br>Richard se apartó de los demás al ver a Kate acercarse dónde estaban todos.  
>- Vaya, parece que le has caído bien. - susurró ella a su oído.<br>- Lo llevo en la sangre. - contestó Rick esbozando esa sonrisa tan suya.  
>- ¡Beckett! -exclamó uno de sus agentes. - ¡Le tenemos! Se dirige al <strong><em>South Street Seaport<em>**.  
>- ¿Al muelle 17? - repitió Castle, mirándola.<br>- Ryan, avisa a al patrulla más cercana, no podemos dejar que se adentre a la mar. - ordenó Beckett.  
>- ¿Y si tiene a mama? - preguntó Chloé, con su hermana abrazada a ella asustada por el ambiente tenso que se había creado al recibir esa llamada.<br>- Cariño, Rick se quedara con vosotras. Yo tengo una promesa por cumplir. - concluyó, guiñándole el ojo.  
>- Estas segura que... - comenzó Rick.<br>- Si. - respondió ella sin dejarle terminar la frase. - Estaré más tranquila si te quedas tu con las niñas.  
>- Esta bien, me las llevare a casa, ahí no estarán tan expuestas a todo esto.<br>- Gracias. - susurró, apoyando una de sus manos en su brazo.  
>- ¡Beckett! - la llamó Espósito.<br>- Te llamo cuando acabe todo. - le juro a Castle.  
>- ¡Kate!<br>Rick la paro cogiendo su mano justo al dar dos pasos para irse. Ella se giró mirando su mano y la de él.  
>- Ten cuidado.<br>- Siempre.  
>Ese "siempre" no dejó menos preocupado a Rick, mientras no le quedaba otra opción que verla desaparecer entre las puertas del ascensor. <p>

La manecilla grande del reloj de Jim Beckett se acercaba al once, la pequeña permanecía inmóvil en el ocho. Ese dato no significaba nada para ella. Su pie no abandonaba su posición en el pedal del acelerador mientras otra manecilla, esta vez la del velocímetro, sobrepasaba los sesenta kilómetros por hora. No existía coche presente en la carretera que se atreviera a discutir el apartarse al ver la luz relejada em su retrovisor interior o exterior de los faros delanteros del coche patrulla junto al intermitente vaivén de luces rojas y azules.  
>Beckett atravesó John St. sin ninguna complicación, esquivando a quien tuviera que esquivar y a todos los obstáculos que tuviera que alejar de su camino facilitando así el paso a sus agentes los cuales recorrían el mismo trayecto por dónde segundos antes ella había despertado la curiosidad de los más curiosos.<br>La inspectora frenó en seco bajando del coche sin detenimiento, abrochándose el chaleco. Los agentes Ryan y Espósito junto con otra pareja de policías se le acercaron con el mismo gesto.  
>Algunos de los agentes comenzaron a ocupar su posición, algunos por el norte o por el oeste, otros junto con la inspectora se apresuraron hacía dónde seguía amarrado el barco.<br>El grito de una mujer a sus espaldas alarmó a todos los agentes.  
>- ¡Vamos, vamos, moveos!<br>Beckett salió corriendo tras haber visto a un hombre empujando a doquier para abrirse paso. El sospechoso se dirigía al interior del muelle, escabulléndose por el laberinto de galerías y posibles escondites desde tiendas de ropa, sitios dónde comer, estudios,etc.  
>- ¡NYPD, deténgase!<br>El supuesto padre de Chloé giro por la primera esquina que vio a su paso, refugiándose escaleras arriba dónde ni él sabia lo que se encontraría.  
>- ¡Por las escaleras! - informo una pareja joven señalando hacia la izquierda al ver a una mujer y dos hombre con chaleco y con linternas y un arma en la mano.<p>

Al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras un disparo dio una pista a Beckett de por dónde seguir. A su lado pasaron un grupo de personas, cuatro o cinco los cuales le confirmaron dónde habían visto al hombre.  
>Hábilmente, únicamente con señas, la inspectora indico la posición de sus dos agentes. Antes de llegar otro disparo sacudió el miedo de los tres que en ese momento no se podían permitir. Una sola mirada fue suficiente para relajarse y adentrarse en los almacenes dónde le habían visto esconderse. Contaron hasta tres, se volvieron a mirar y entraron separándose, intentando abarcar todo el perímetro sin dejar ninguna esquina descubierta por dónde el asesino pudiera sorprenderles.<br>Ryan cubrió la zona oeste, Espósito la este asegurándose que no estuviera entre la barra del bar o algunas cajas de embalaje amontonadas.  
>- ¡Devuélvanme a mi hija!<br>La inspectora giró sobre si misma a la velocidad de una gacela empuñando su arma hacía dónde había escuchado la voz. Sin tiempo a recordar el aspecto del sospechoso; hombre de unos treinta y ocho años, estatura media alta, vistiendo ropa deportiva y gorra. Los ojos de Beckett era lo único que parecía tener vida en ese instante. La misma estatura, la misma franja de edad, el mismo complemento; la gorra.  
>- ¡Baje el arma!<p>

Esa orden, sus propias palabras, acababa de hacer que el dejá vù fuera aún más real. Sus ojos sin querer despegarse del frente dónde se encontraba la persona que todas las pruebas indicaban era el asesino de Eric y el que había secuestrado a las niñas, buscaron ayuda. Ambos fueron girando en circulo. Él no iba a bajar su arma, pero Beckett tampoco.  
>- ¡Ya lo ha oído, baje el arma!<br>- ¡Vamos, al suelo!  
>Dos voces desconocidas, sus agentes cayendo atados de manos delante de ella. Todo era igual a meses anteriores. No era el mismo escenario, pero los elementos eran suficientes para que ese momento volviera a estar presente de la misma forma que vuelve un boomerang después de haberlo lanzado. La misma tensión, esa presión acompañándola caso tras caso.<br>- Yo de ti les haría caso – dijo señalando a dos de sus hombres- a menos que quieras ver como la vida de tus agentes se aleja con un simple disparo.  
>- No esté tan seguro, Sr Kenzy. - le advirtió la detective.<br>- Valiente. Me gusta. Lastima que no sea igual de lista.  
>- Oh, no... No...<br>- Tío, yo retiraría eso. - intervinieron los Roach.  
>- Si, exacto. Yo me callaría.<br>- Si, no la subestimes.  
>- Tiene razón, no hagas eso.<br>La cara del hombre que estaba delante de ella, apuntando a sus agentes mientras seguía amenazándola, cambió completamente al ver la medía sonrisa de Beckett.

No estuvo a tiempo a reaccionar. Sus hombres cayeron como dos hojas en pleno Diciembre debido al peso de la nieve sobre ellas. Éste intento huir por el lado contrario disparando a todo el que estuviera ahí presente.

La pista quedo descubierta, ambos agentes volvían a disponer de sus armas dispuestos a ser el escudo humano de Beckett.

- Está solo Sr Kenzy, entregase. - tanteó la inspectora desde detrás de la barra dónde se habían resguardado.  
>- ¡Nunca! Todo esto lo empezó ella. Ella es la culpable de que yo...<br>- Usted mató a Eric Wells, -le cortó ella.- Las huellas que dejo en el brazo de Chloé concuerdan con las que encontramos en el cuerpo al marido de Jacky.  
>- ¡Esa estúpida zorra me engaño! Ni siquiera estaba embarazada de mi.<br>- Venganza. Ese fue su motivo. Le mato por vengarse por haberle mentido. Puede que desde un principio solo quisiera demostrarle a Eric quién era su mujer, pero no cayó en la posibilidad de que Jacky ya se lo habia contado. - Kate hizo una pausa, acercándose. - El Sr. Wells sabía toda la verdad Sr Kenzy y aún así el quería a Jacky, a las niñas, igual que usted quiere a Chloé aún y no ser su hija.  
>- ¡No se acerque más! - grito el hombre.<br>- ¿Qué cree que ocurrirá si me dispara? Con o sin disparo su sitio ya esta adjudicado. El juego a terminado.  
>- NO! Yo, soy yo quien decide cuando termina el juego.<br>El sonido de cuatro disparos resonó en toda la sala.  
>- ¡Beckett! - gritaron sus agentes.<em><br>_- Se equivoca – dijo la inspectora respondiendo a las últimas palabras de Kenzy. - Quien decide cuando termina el juego soy yo. - le susurró, apretando las muñecas del hombre con sus manos, mientras le ponía las esposas. - Final de la partida Sr. Kenzy. Su juego a acabado.  
>Sus agentes se acercaron para llevárselo.<br>- Eh, ¿Estas bien? - preguntaron a Kate.  
>- Si. Ocuparos de él.<br>Lo que antes había sido un autentico silencio, sin nadie más que cuatro personas visibles andando por la superficie, ahora estaba lleno de agentes, cintas amarillas acordonando la zona, una ambulancia, y muchos ojos curiosos.

Kate salió de ese escenario con la tensión aún en el cuerpo. Una vez más, había acabado con ese tormento que no la dejaba dormir, ni a ella ni a los que sufrían directamente ese homicidio.

Al comienzo de las escaleras respiro hondo dejando salir el aire de forma exagerada. Poco a poco fue relajando su cuerpo, sentada a lo alto de las escaleras, con los codos en ambos muslos y la mirada perdida hacía el puente de Brooklyn.  
>- Hey! ¿Todo bien?<br>Ryan se acercó sentándose a su lado.  
>- Hey. Si. Todo bien.<br>- ¿Una Firma?  
>- Oh, claro. - Kate dejo su firma al final del informe. - Listo.<br>- Bien.  
>Kevin hizo además de irse retrocediendo al sexto escalón.<br>- Oye, Beckett. - ésta levantó la mirada. - Deberías llamar a Castle, Espósito y yo nos hemos encontrado algunas llamadas.

- Lo haré. Gracias Ryan, a los dos.  
>- Somos un equipo. - concluyó su agente alejándose escaleras abajo.<br>Kate hizo lo mismo minutos después haciendo que sus tacones resonaran a cada escalón. Sin prisa, con el único deseo de llegar a casa y relajarse, pero antes de esto aún le quedaba algo pendiente.

El coche patrulla se detuvo a pocos metros de la entrada del apartamento de Rick. En ese lujoso y moderno apartamento todos estaban esperando esa noticia que les alegraría lo que quedaba de noche. Tres de ellas por saber que podrían volver a respirar y comenzar de cero sin el más mínimo peligro de más amenazas. Y el... Él necesitaba saber que nadie había salido herido. Que ella no había resultado herida.

- Richard deja de llamarla. - le advirtió su madre cogiendo el móvil de sus manos.  
>- Madre necesito saber si...<br>- Se muy bien lo que necesitas saber. Te prometió que te llamaría en cuanto todo acabase, ¿no es así?  
>- Si.<br>- Entonces, relajate. A las niñas no les ayuda verte en este estado, y a su madre tampoco. Van a creer que no confías en Beckett y los dos sabemos que confías de sobra en ella.  
>- Cuando has vivido en primera persona más de veinte casos de homicidio, es difícil quedarse sentado esperando una respuesta.<br>- Lo sé hijo. Y se que estas preocupado por ella, pero te diré una cosa Richard Castle: Kate Beckett es una mujer que sabe arreglárselas sola. Es muy buena policía y una excelente inspectora, tiene un gran equipo y mucho antes de que tu aparecieras, Ryan y Espósito eran los primeros en no querer que le ocurriera nada. Y ahora no va a ser menos.  
>- Gracias madre. - respondió el.<br>Martha dio unas palmadas al hombro de su hijo y se alejo de su despacho. Aún y estar fuera, pudo oír su suspiro de resignación. Rick sabia que su madre tenia razón, pero precisamente era eso lo que le hacía sentir esa sensación de impotencia. Las ganas de salir tras ella, el querer estar en medio del peligro solo para asegurarse que ella esta bien. Noventa casos y ni en uno solo se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar que el resultaría herido.  
>- Papa.<br>Alexis apareció acompañada de su mejor amiga.**  
>- <strong>Courtney tiene que irse.  
>- No. ¿Tan pronto? ¿Por que no te quedas a cenar? Seguro que aún no os habéis puesto al día todo. - propuso.<br>- Gracias por el ofrecimiento Sr. Castle, pero debo irme mis padres me estarán esperando.  
>- Esta bien. - dijo levantándose de su silla. - Vuelve cuando quieras Courtney, en esta casa siempre seras bienvenida.<br>- Papa, Courtney y yo habíamos pensado ir de acampada el próximo fin de semana. ¿Puedo? - soltó su hija sin más.  
>- Hmmm... - hizo su padre mirándolas a las dos. - Acampada aprobada. - dijo al fin sonriente.<br>Alexis no dudo en abrazarse a él, agradeciéndole que aceptara.  
>- Además, - empezó añadiendo él. - Puede ser un día perfecto para ir toda la familia. ¿Que dices Courtney, crees que tus padres querrán apuntarse?<br>- ¡PAPÁ! - desaprobó Alexis.  
>- Si lo piensas bien no es tan mala idea <em>Lex<em>. Será como si volviéramos a tener 9 y 13 años, como la ultima vez que fuimos y nos escondimos en esa gruta hasta el atardecer..  
>- Vale, vale, vale... - exclamó Rick – Chicas, no hacéis que me arrepienta de haberlo sugerido.<br>- Hablare con mis padres, pero estoy segura que estarán encantados.  
>- Entonces, nos vemos el fin de semana. - dio ya por echo el padre de Alexis.<br>- Richard - le avisó su madre, asomándose por el marco de la puerta. - ¡Ya esta aquí!  
>Castle salió prácticamente trotando de su despacho, aminorando sus largos y acelerados pasos al aproximarse al comedor. No quería parecer tan desesperado.<p>

Verla ahí sentada en su sofá, de espaldas a él, hablando con la madre de esas niñas - una de ellas estaba jugando con el cinturón de la gabardina negra de Kate, la otra parando atención con las manos entrelazadas a las su madre - hizo que se replanteara interrumpir ese momento. _  
><em>- ¡Riiick! - dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa al alzar la vista y verle de pie junto a la columna, a pocos centímetros del sofá.  
>A la mención de la pequeña Molly, las tres chicas se giraron fijando sus ojos en la dirección dónde se encontraba.<br>- ¡Hey! - dijo con una media sonrisa, debido a unos nervios que ni el sabia porqué estaban ahí.  
>- ¡Castle! - exclamó la inspectora al verle.<br>- ¿Se ha terminado? - preguntó, en un tono que a su vez parecía afirmarlo, dando unos pasos hacia ella.  
>- Si. - contestó Kate levantándose del sofá. Y dejando así a la pequeña sin su pasatiempo; intentar averiguar como deshacer la forma en que Beckett llevaba atado el cinturón de su gabardina. Ésta al ver la cara de la pequeña, sonrió, y acaricio su mejilla. A ese gesto, la pequeña no tardo en encontrar algo más en el que entretenerse; el reloj de la inspectora.<br>- Se que te prometí que te llamaría, pero quería venir personalmente a darles la noticia y pensé..  
>- Hiciste bien. - la interrumpió Rick.<br>- ¿De verdad se ha terminado?  
>La voz de la mujer de Eric creo una brecha en el muro que parecían haber levantado la inspectora y su fiel escudero al intercambiar palabras susurrantes y unas miradas que decían más de lo que ellos eran capaces de decirse.<br>- Si. - respondió ella.  
>Kate se giró bruscamente, acercándose nuevamente a ellas, dejando caer la mano que había apoyado en el brazo de Rick.<br>- No tenéis porque preocuparos por nada Jacky. La pesadilla se a terminado, te lo prometo. No volverá a molestaros. Tu y tus hijas podréis vivir tranquilas durante mucho tiempo, y si ocurre cualquier cosa – Kate saco una tarjeta de uno de los bolsillo de su gabardina – podéis llamarme.  
>- Gracias por todo ins... - Chloé rectifico al ver como la aludida la miraba – Kate. - concluyo ella mientras seguía acariciando a Wave. Al yorkshire se sentía a gusto al regazo de la niña.<br>- De nada Chloé. Cuida mucho de tu madre y de tu hermana, ahora te necesitan más que nunca.  
>- Lo haré se lo prometo. - aseguró ella, dejando que el perro se acomodara entre ella y su hermana pequeña.<br>- Vamos cielo, es hora de volver a casa. - dijo Jacky a su hija mayor.  
>- ¿Queréis que os acompañe? - se ofreció la inspectora.<br>- Yo... - empezó a hablar Courtney haciendo que seis pares de ojos la miraran – tengo a mi chófer esperándome en la entrada, puedo llevaros, seguro que me viene de camino.  
>- Oh, no cielo, pediremos un taxi. Gracias por ofrecerte.<br>- No es ninguna molestia, de verdad. Puedo llevaros. - insistió ella. - Además, - añadió mirando a las niñas – estoy segura que os gustara ir en el coche de mis padres. Es como una limusina, pero en pequeño.  
>- ¿Y aceptan perros en esta limusina? - intervino Lex.<br>- ¡Alexis! - la llamó su padre, sabiendo muy bien lo que su cabeza estaba tramando.  
>Ella le miró y sonrió, acercándose a Wave. El perro respondió a los gestos de su dueña, queriendo lamer su mejilla entendiendo por eso que la estaba dando besos.<br>- Vamos chiquitín, es hora de irse. - a sus palabras, el perro comenzó a lloriquear – No pasa nada Wave, con ellas estarás mejor. Tendrás un jardín para correr y te trataran genial, te lo prometo.  
>Mientras Alexis iba preparando a su yorkshire, éste la observaba tranquilamente actuando según lo que él de algún modo entendía que estaba pasando y lo que significaban las palabras de la persona que lo había estado cuidando hasta ese momento.<br>- ¿Chicas, os gustaría quedároslo? - el perro no dudo en oponerse soltando un ladrido, escondiéndose en los brazos de la pelirroja - No os preocupéis, esta asustando, pero me he fijado como lo habéis tratado desde que habéis estado aquí y el parecía estar muy a gusto.  
>La mayor de las dos niñas miro a la chica, al perro y por último a su madre, girándose muy despacio temiendo una negación por su parte.<br>- Mama... - tanteo Chloé.  
>- ¿Si? - respondió Jacky sabiendo muy bien la pregunta que venia a continuación. Respondiendo así, justo cuándo su hija pudiera formular la pregunta. - ¿Os recuerda a Heat, verdad?<br>- Heat... - comentó Castle, rompiendo de este modo la magia del momento - Inspectora, recuérdame como se llama el perro de mi hija. - siguió él.  
>- Wave. - respondió ella dejando salir una sonrisa, para seguirle el juego.<br>- ¿Y a que te recuerdan esas dos nombres? - le preguntó levantando ambas cejas, la izquierda después de la derecha.  
>- ¿A uno de tus libros? - respondió ella de forma interrogativa a pesar de saber perfectamente que ésta era la respuesta que esperaba oír el escritor.<br>- ¡Touché, Nikki Heat!  
>- ¡Papa! ¿Has terminado? - le pregunto Alexis un poco molesta por su pequeña <em>performance <em>improvisada.  
>Castle selló sus labios dando dos pasos hacia atrás mientras su hija y su inspiración para el personaje de Nikki Heat, no le sacaban los ojos de encima por motivos muy distintos y similares a la vez.<br>- Perdonad, todo lo que le recuerda a sus libros le emociona... - comentó con _rentintin _la hija del escritor.  
>- Mama.. - dijo la pequeña, señalando a su vez al perro. - Mio. Mi Wave.<br>- ¿Lo quieres Molly? - la niña sonrió como respuesta a la pregunta de su madre. - ¿Que dices tu, Chloé? ¿Crees que podrás ayudar a tu hermana a cuidar de él?  
>- Eso está hecho mamá.<br>- Entonces, dadle las gracias a Alexis de la forma que os enseño papá. - les pidió su madre, sonriendo al pensar en su significado.  
>- ¿Preparada Oly? - le llamo cariñosamente su hermana.<br>- Uno, dos y.. – comenzó ella.  
>- Tres. - concluyó la mayor.<br>Las dos niñas cogieron impulso, haciendo caer a Alexis encima del sofá, quedando una en ambos brazos de la chica y gritando "Gracias Alexis" a unisono y entre risas por partes de los presentes y ellas mismas.  
>Cinco minutos después, Molly y Chloé de la mano de su madre, y Courtney se despedían prometiendo volver a verse muy pronto. A Courtney hasta ese sábado, y a las pequeñas quizá irían a verlas antes de llegar a casa después de un fin de semana de acampada.<p>

La puerta del apartamento se cerró dejando un silencio que todos los presentes en esa sala agradecían, después de un día realmente movido para todos. _  
><em>- Kate, ¿te quedas a cenar? - le pregunto Alexis, rompiendo esa parte incomoda del silencio.  
>- En realidad solo vine por las niñas y por lo de esta mañana, me habéis dejado intrigada.<br>- Oh, bueno creo que lo de esta mañana ya esta solucionado. ¿Verdad cariño? - le informo Rick, dando un guiño a su hija.  
>- Vaya, Richard Castle resolviendo un caso el solo. - exclamó Kate, con un tono divertido. - Parece que con el tiempo que llevas en el departamento se te ha – hizo una pausa acercándose a él – pegado algo.<br>- Muy graciosa inspectora Beckett. Pero que sepas que mas que yo ir al caso, el caso vino a mi. - Castle hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió. - Oh, y tengo testimonios que lo pueden corroborar.  
>- Oh vaya – exclamó ella, siguiendo con el mismo tono - Quisiera oír a estos testimonios.<br>- Así que quieres oirlos - añadió el escritor.  
>- Aha... - contraatacó ella muy segura de si misma.<br>- Venga chicos, dejad de discutir. - intervino Martha bajando las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones. - Con todo esto de las niñas aun ni hemos cenado. Y no me creo que vosotros no tengáis hambre, sobretodo tu querida. - dijo, posando su mirada en Kate. - Todo el día detrás de estos criminales, y con estos tacones – enfatizó la madre de Richard levantando la parte baja del pantalón lo suficiente para que los zapatos de Kate quedaran al descubierto. - ¿Hasta qué punto puede ser cómodo andar o incluso correr con ellos? De verdad, ya solo por eso no sabes lo que te admiro chica.  
>- Sus tacones son lo de menos abuela, hay muchos más motivos para admirarla. - añadió la hija de Castle agarrándose de su brazo.<br>- Vaya chicas, haréis que me sonroje...  
>- ¿Sabes? - empezó Rick. - Tienen razón. Las dos. Tienes demasiadas cualidades que hacen que alguien te vea con ojos de admiración. ¿Pero esos tacones? Vamos, eso ya es...<br>- Esta bien Castle, ya veo que te gustó la idea de ver como me sonrojaba. - el aludido sonrió haciendo ese gesto tan particular con su ceja.

Kate negó con la cabeza sin evitar sonreír.

- Bueno, entonces si el caso está resuelto supongo que ya no hago nada aquí. - continuó.  
>- No, no, no,no, no..., ¡nada de eso! - exclamó la madre de Rick desde la cocina - Querida acabo de pedir cena para cuatro, no querrás que sobre comida. - interpretó la actriz.<br>- No tiene porque sobrar. - comentó Rick.  
>- ¡Callate Richard! - le ordenó su madre. - Y se más atento con tu jefa. Encima que te lleva aguantando más de dos años, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es invitarla a cenar.<br>- Bueno, en realidad madre, ella no es mi jefa...  
>- Ah, ah, ah, ah... Castle, toda persona inferior a mi estatus está obligado a llamarme jefa – dijo Beckett vocalizando cada silaba. - Así que, ve practicando Castle, ve practicando. - concluyó ella, palmeando la mejilla de Rick con su mano derecha mientras remarcaba las dos últimas palabras.<br>- Inspectora Beckett está siendo muy mala conmigo, después de todo lo que te he ayudado. - dijo el, frotándose la mejilla.  
>- Castle, no me hagas hablar. Ademas, no tienes ni idea de lo mala que puede llegar a ser, así que yo que tu dejaría el tema en la sección de casos cerrados.<p>

A cinco pasos de dónde tenia lugar la pequeña pelea entre la inspectora del departamento de homicidios y el famoso escritor de novelas de misterio, Alexis y Martha preparaban los últimos detalles de la cena.  
>- ¿Que pasa en esta casa que nunca hay vasos limpios? ¡Ni que fuéramos ochenta! - exageró Martha.<br>- Papa ha puesto el lavavajillas esta tarde. Estarán ahí.  
>- Ah, menos mal.<br>- Son igual que niños, ¿no crees? - comentó a su abuela.  
>- ¿Quien? - la chica señalo de quienes hablaba con un pequeño gesto de cabeza – Oh, si. No hay ninguna duda, esos dos son tal para cual.<br>- Entonces crees que mi padre y la..., y Kate... – rectifico.  
>- No es que lo crea hija, lo sé.<br>- Ya, si, supongo que en el fondo yo también. Es solo que no la veo como – pensó unos segundos antes de pronunciar la palabra – madrastra. - acabo diciendo entre dientes. No era la mejor palabra para definir su relación con Kate.  
>- Oh no, ese nombre es horroroso. Kate no tiene nada de eso. - la actriz dejo lo que estaba haciendo para seguir hablando con su nieta sentada des del otro lado de la barra americana. - Beckett no tiene nada de las otras mujeres de tu padre, y creo que es por eso que a todos nos gusta. - Martha remojo la aceituna que acababa de ponerle Alexis en la copa de martini. - Es la viva imagen del tipo de mujer que necesita tu padre. - y dicho esto, cogió la aceituna por el palillo y se la puso en la boca.<br>- Ella no haría nunca algo parecido a lo que hizo mamá. Creo que nunca olvidare ese día.  
>- ¿Te refieres a sacarte del instituto haciendo creer al director que tu abuelo había muerto? - ella asintió – Si, lo recuerdo. Y no, eso ella no lo haría nunca.<br>- Ella me trata como lo que soy. Es reconfortante poder contarle tus problemas, siempre sabe qué decir y como hacerlo.  
>- La mujer <em>perfecta<em>. - susurro a un tono suficiente para que Alexis pudiera oírlo, respondiendo con una sonrisa a ello.  
>- ¿Y ahora quien dice que la perfección no existe? - termino añadiendo la pelirroja, al mismo tono que llevaban hablando desde hacia diez minutos con tal de que los tortolitos no les oyeran.<p>

- Ya veo que no he sido la única que ha tenido un día intenso. - comentó Kate, después de haber oído todo lo que había vivido Alexis con la sorpresa que le tenia preparada su padre. - Me alegra que al final encontraras a Wave. Y debo decirte que ha sido un gesto muy bonito dárselo a Molly y Chloé.  
>- Ellas lo disfrutaran más y Wave tendrá mas espacio para jugar y correr sin peligro, espero.<br>- Ya puedes estar orgullosa de tu hija Castle, no todas hubieran echo lo mismo.  
>- Y lo estoy – contestó, defendiéndose.<br>- Y yo se que lo está. - añadió Alexis. La chica se aferro a su padre, mientras el le dejaba un beso al lado de la sien.  
>- Bueno... - empezó la inspectora – Gracias por la cena, pero se ha echo tarde y ya tengo ganas de llegar a casa.<br>- Puedes quedarte a dormir. Hay camas de sobras. - la invito Martha.

- Si, tiene razón, ¿verdad papá? - Alexis se quedo mirando a su padre, igual que Martha.  
>- Eh... si, claro. No hay problema. Además...<br>- Castle, no insistas. Gracias por el ofrecimiento chicas, pero prefiero irme a casa. Necesito darme un baño antes de irme a la cama. A sido un día largo.  
>- El baño de arriba no se opondrá a que lo uses, además hay todo tipo de sales, jabones... - comentó de forma precavida.<br>- Castle. Dejalo. Tú intento de verme desnuda no va a funcionar.  
>- ¿Qué? - exclamó - No! Yo no.. - Kate le tapo la boca con su mano.<br>- Dejalo. Me voy a casa. Gracias por todo, de verdad.  
>Beckett paso por delante de él dejando atrás cualquier petición que pudiera salir de su boca.<br>- Ah, y..., - añadió, girándose de nuevo antes de llegar a a la puerta - Estáis invitados a comer a mi casa cuando queráis. Es lo mínimo después de esto.  
>- ¡Oh, estupendo! Gracias querida.<br>- Papa me contó como era el apartamento, y me muero de ganas por ver ese cuadro que cubre todo un paño de pared. - dijo la chica.  
>- Ven cuando quieras, Alexis.<br>- ¿Y porque ella si y yo no? - comentó Rick.  
>- Vamos Richard, no seas crío – soltó su madre antes de que la propietaria pudiera decir nada. - De verdad, a veces tengo que pensar quien es el que tiene diecisiete años.<br>- Tú también Castle,- dijo, como si no le quedara mas remedio que aceptarlo. - Todos lo estáis.  
>- Kate, antes de irte. - llamo su atención Martha. - ¿Sabes ya que vas a ponerte para la boda de Kevin?<br>- No. - contestó sorprendida por la pregunta. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello. - Pero aún tengo tiempo, treintainueve días, para ser exactos.  
>- Hay que ir cuanto antes, tenemos que estar radiantes. Y los mejores vestidos suelen desaparecer muy rápido.<br>- Bueno, no pretendo hacer sombra a la novia, es más, nunca me ha gustado destacar en las bodas.  
>- Y no se la harás. Ella irá de blanco, color crudo a lo mejor, y tu... - pensó - de otro color. - Martha se acercó a ella, y susurró. - Rojo, o quizá un tono granate, a lo mejor morado, o azul... Ya veremos que encontramos. La madre de Rick se separó añadiendo un pequeño matiz en voz alta para que su hijo lo oyera.<br>- Además, recuerda lo bien que nos lo pasamos la última vez. Y gratis.  
>- Oye, oye, oye... - se quejó el aludido - ¿Cómo que la última vez? ¿Y que es eso de gratis? - Richard se quedo mirando a las tres chicas sin recibir una respuesta a cambio. - ¿que le habéis echo a mis tarjetas? - preguntó horrorizado nada mas imaginarlo, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía al segundo cajón de la cocina - ¿Qué es lo que no me habéis contado?<br>La inspectora se acerco a él dejando la puerta entreabierta.  
>- No te preocupes, fui la que compro menos de las tres. Y porqué tu madre insistió.<br>Kate le sonrió, dejando un beso en su mejilla después de darle la única respuesta que recibiría a su pregunta.

Después de esto, la inspectora Kate Beckett volvió a despedirse de las chicas y se fue a su apartamento. Allí la esperaba su baño de espuma, su copa de_ bloody mary_ y un buen libro que la ayudaría a relajarse. _Heat Rises. __  
><em>

_-FIN-_

**Obra Regitrada** (SafeCreative; 1104100021459).


	21. Epilogo

Epilogo. **  
><strong>

Últimos detalles. En breves todos disfrutarían de momentos los cuales la palabra olvidar no es una opción a elegir. ¿Los Nervios? ¿Quién, hombre o mujer, no lo ha estado minutos antes de salir de su casa hacía su boda?

Central Park se había levantado radiante, parecía que las nubes estaban jugando a desafiar al hombre del tiempo para no hacer de ese gran día, un día más de lluvia en Manhattan. De no ser por esa tregua que parecía haber aparecido por arte de magia, después de dos días con lluvia intermitente, hoy el día no pintaba mucho mejor. Ni siquiera el sol debería de estar presente coronando el cielo y ahí estaba, débilmente intentando alejar los obstáculos. ¿Por cuanto tiempo? 

_Castillo Belvedere (Central Park. NY), las 18h. _

Desafortunadamente, la tregua que parecía persistir durante la mañana se vio quebrada por el comienzo de una tarde propia de otoño; lluvia, truenos y un algún que otro relámpago.

Pocas horas después, ya con los primeros invitados y algunos curiosos cerca del escenario dónde, aún y lloviendo, se iba a celebrar la ceremonia, el principal anfitrión llegaba junto a sus padres y padrino de boda.  
>Sin tiempo establecido, incluso en ocasiones unos detrás de otros, distintas gamas de coches iban acercándose al parking habilitado para todos los invitados. Otros detenían el coche lo más cerca posible del inició de la carpa colocada a último momento debido al factor lluvia.<br>- Fijate! - dijo el novio, captando la atención de Esposito. - Si Castle estuviera aquí seguro que diría que esto es una señal del universo. - comentó mirando a su alrededor – ¿Y si hoy no era el día perfecto para casarme? Deberíamos haber elegido la data que nos propusieron sus padres... Ahora me odiarán por ello y tendré que oír "ya te lo dijimos, Kevin" todos los domingos que vayamos a comer a su casa. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no va a parar de llover ni siquiera un par de horas?  
>La tranquilidad de Ryan que había logrado mantener en casa de sus padres y durante la sesión de fotos se había ido al traste nada más llegar al Castillo.<p>

- Tío, ¡calmate! Va a salir bien. ¿Que más da que esté lloviendo? ¡Novia mojada, novia afortunada! ¿No lo sabias? - le intentó relajar su amigo – Vamos, relajate o vas hacer que acabe dejándote KO en el suelo. Y sinceramente, no tengo ganas de pelearme contigo. Hoy no.

- Vale, vale. - asintió recolocándose el traje. - Por cierto, ¿y Lanie? Creía que llegaríais juntos.

- ¿Voy a tener que ir a por otra valeriana, verdad? - Ryan parecía no entender nada -Te lo conté antes tío. Se fue al apartamento de Kate a primera hora.

- ¿Y Castle? Tenia la esperanza de verles llegar juntos.  
>- Algún día...<p>

- Llevamos cuatro años diciendo: "Algún día"  
>- Deja que el universo y el destino hagan su curso...<br>- ¡Espera! ¿Como?  
>Esposito dio un giro sobre si mismo al oír una voz muy familiar a sus espaldas.<br>- Baby, ¿Desde cuando crees tu en el universo? - continuó hablando Lanie.  
>Javi estaba dispuesto a contestarle, pero verla delante de él con ese vestido largo color violeta, el cual dejaba mucho por desear, le había dejado fuera de si.<p>

- Vaya... ¿Beckett?  
>- Irreconocible, ¿verdad? - seguro Lanie.<br>- Ya te digo... - siguió el novio extremadamente cautivado de ver a Kate tan elegante.  
>- Confiesa inspectora, Lanie a tenido mucho que ver en la elección del vestido.<br>- ¡Oye guapo! - se quejo poniendo distancia entre ellos - ¿Que insinuás con eso?  
>- No. - su respuesta fue breve.<br>- Entonces... ¿Lo compraste para impresionar a Castle? - se atrevió a decir el novio.  
>- ¿Perdona? - Kate no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.<br>- Ryan, ¡¿que preguntas son esas?  
>- Tío, hace años que lo tiene impresionado.<br>- ¡Eh, que estoy aquí! - dijo molesta Beckett.

- Hablando del prestigioso escritor. ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Castle? ¡Tiene los anillos!  
>Al mismo instante de plantear la pregunta, tres pares de ojos miraron a Kate.<p>

- Eso ya es... - bisbiseo - ¿Os importaría dejar de mirarme como si hubiera asesinado a alguien cada vez que habláis de Castle? No sé que os a dado a todos con eso. No hay nada y nunca habrá nada...  
>La inspectora se alejo con la cola del vestido en sus manos con tal de no montar una escenita al querer perderles de vista por unos minutos. Necesitaba relajarse.<p>

- Creo que... Mejor voy con ella. - comentó Lanie a los chicos. Dio un beso rápido a Javi y fue a su encuentro - ¡Kate, esperame!  
>- No hace falta, ya me se el camino!<p>

Chica, necesitas un buen polvo... - pensó Lanie para sus adentros. 

Familias compuestas por marido, mujer e hijos, - lo tradicional – y otras compuestas por una pareja que pasa de todos esos rollos del matrimonio y los hijos. Ellos han decidido ser libre y hacer juntos todo lo que planearon el pasado mes de junio cuando celebraron su trigésimo aniversario desde que se conocieron.  
>Tres personas sobresalieron de entre los demás. Los vestidos de las chicas eran impecables, las dos iban preciosas. El hombre que las acompañaba había cautivado las miradas de algunas solteras al pasar por su lado.<br>- ¡Castle!  
>Ryan se hizo camino, intentando no detenerse a pesar de que muchos iban con esa intención. Ahora mismo él solo veía una persona: el portador de sus anillos.<br>- ¡Ryan, que guapo! - le alago Alexis.  
>- Muy elegante. Me gusta tu elección, me recuerda a..<br>- Madre, no! Ni se te ocurra.. - Martha hizo un gesto con las manos acatando las ordenes de su hijo.  
>- Gracias. Esto... Castle, ¿los tienes?<br>Rick ni siquiera le había prestaba atención. Su concentración se había refugiado en una chica que estaba despaldas hablando con Lanie, a la cual había saludado con un gesto de aprobación por su vestido. Además de otros hombres y mujeres que se habían acercado a saludarle.  
>- Oh mira querida, ahí están las chicas! - comentó Martha con su nieta.<br>- Oye Castle – intervino Javi – ¿Has visto ese bombón del vestido azul?  
>- ¿Te refieres al bombón eléctrico? - Javi asintió – como no voy a fijarme... ¡menudo vestido!<br>- Espera a verla por delante...  
>- ¿La conoces?<br>- Ya lo creo hermano, y tu también.  
>Las palabras de Esposito habían descolocado a Rick. ¿El la conocía?<br>- Papá vamos a saludar a Kate y a Lanie, nos vemos dentro.  
>- ¿Kate? - pregunto distraído prestando atención a su hija. - ¿Dónde?<br>- La del vestido azul, o mejor dicho el bombón eléctrico!  
>Las chicas Castle se dirigieron cerca d las escaleras principales al Castillo con una clara sonrisa triunfadora. Ellas tenían razón, ese vestido era perfecto para ella. Ahora no eran las únicas que lo creían. Castle se había quedado alelado observando a la que su hija aseguraba que era Kate. ¿Realmente era ella?<br>- Eh Castle, tienes los anillos?  
>- Si...<br>- ¡Castle! - repitió.  
>- ¿Que?<br>Hizo falta un golpe en la espalda por parte de Javi, para sacarlo de su embelesamiento.  
>- ¡Los anillos! ¿Los tienes?<br>- Oh si! Espera, los puse a..., - Rick empezó a buscar la caja en sus bolsillos. Primero en la americana, luego en los pantalones. - O deberían de estar aquí...  
>- Castle...<br>- Los cogí antes de salir de casa te lo prometo y los puse en... OH! - Acababa de recordar quien los tenia y eso le suponía un paseo.  
>- ¿Que? - preguntó Ryan atacado de los nervios.<br>- ¡Ahora vengo!  
>- ¿Dónde? Castle por el amor de dios no puedes irte, esta apunto de llegar Jenny...<br>- Los puse en el bolso de mi madre, temía que los perdiera...  
>Las palabras de Rick se evaporaron al alejarse ante la atenta y nerviosa presencia de Ryan, todo lo contrario a la de Javi. Nunca había pensado que una boda fuera tan divertida y más viendo ese panorama.<p>

Rick dejó unos cuantos suspiros colocándose bien la corbata, la americana..., mientras se acercaba a ellas. Si, Kate le ha puesto nervioso en más de una ocasión, sin contar lo que ha sentido diariamente trabajando codo con codo, y - como olvidarlo – el breve tiempo que salieron juntos. Ahora la sensación parecía distinta.  
>Estaba llegando, necesitaba pensar algo rápido para parecer el Castle de siempre... ¡Vamos, piensa Rick!<br>- Ya veo que la novia no va a ser las únicas chica guapa de la boda! - "No está mal" pensó -¡Chicas...! - saludo de modo cortés.  
>- Madre, ¿tienes los anillos?<br>- Oh, es verdad. Ya ni me acordaba.  
>Martha abrió su bolso, dejando la caja en la palma de la mano de su hijo.<br>- Gracias.  
>Besó la mejilla de su madre, acarició la de su hija y sin mirar atrás respiró hondo. Apenas le había podido ver el rostro, su visión se había concentrado en el vestido. Preciosa. No. Preciosa es... De repente de detuvo. Con un pensamiento fugaz, dio media vuelta.<br>- Creía que habías dicho que preferías pasar desapercibida... - susurró en su oído dejando a Kate con su respuesta, si es que la tenia, atrapada en su cabeza. - ¡Éstas increíble!  
>Kate se giró lentamente dejando la vista al frente, ante la atenta mirada de Lanie, Martha y Alexis, las cuales compartieron una mirada que habló por si sola.<br>- Tu también. - pensó.  
>Kate se quedó observando como Rick se reencontraba con Ryan y ambos ponían rumbo al altar. Y no solamente ellos. Todos los invitados comenzaron a ocupar sus asientos dejando libre el resto de la pasarela por dónde en breves caminaría la novia del brazo de su padre.<p>

Había llegado la hora.

Alrededor de las ocho y cuarto de la noche las ganas de bromear de ambas familias sólo por echarse unas risas, las miradas de un invitado del novio con alguien femenino del otro bando y el típico familiar espontáneo que consigue captar la atención de todos los presentes eran algunos de los factores que seguían en el aire del prestigioso Old Haunt.

La decisión de hacer del bar un sitio perfecto para un banquete de boda no había sido del todo fácil teniendo en la lista lugares como uno de los salones del Royal Palace. Sin embargo, los padres de la novia quedaron complacidos con la elección de su hija y su yerno. Un amplio despliegue de cocineros trabajaron a un gran rendimiento para elaborar todos los platos que los anfitriones habían elegidos para el amplio buffet que tendría lugar dónde Richard había dejado su signatura como nuevo propietario hacía más de un año.

Nunca el Old Haunt había radiado tanta felicidad en sus paredes. En realidad, seguramente si, pero no de la misma forma que lo hacia hoy.  
>Una novia preciosa, un novio con esa sonrisa de enamorado viendo a su mujer hablar con algunos invitados.<br>Gente bailando logrando ir al compás de cada melodía del montón de canciones de ayer y hoy salidas de los distintos instrumentos de la banda junto con (nombre del pianista), alguien imprescindible detrás de ese piano antiguo y aún impecable.

Ryan intentó mirar hacia otra dirección, pero su intentó volvió a verse fallecido. Era incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella. Su mujer.  
>- Vas a tener mucho tiempo para observarla, descansa un poco bro. ¿Una copa? - le propuso Javier.<br>- ¿Para cuándo una próxima boda? - insinuó Ryan, sosteniendo la copa con indiferencia.  
>- No corras tanto hermano, Lanie y yo estamos bien así. Y además, ella no es de comprometerse, y a mi tampoco me hace falta un papel que diga que está conmigo. <strong><br>**- Bueno, no tenéis porque ser vosotros.  
>Los dos miraron en dirección a su inspectora, y luego a Castle, quien parecía estar disfrutando de una charla con un grupo de invitadas que se habían unido a la fiesta.<br>- Oye, Baby... - llamó Lanie a Espósito.  
>Javier se giró hacía ella separando la copa de sus labios.<br>- ¿Quien es esa morena vestida de zorra que esta deseando acostarse con Castle? - pregunto ella curiosa y a la vez molesta.  
>- El mayor problema de la familia de Jenny. - se sinceró Ryan cogiendo un otro canapé de marisco - Una prima hermana de mi suegra. - tradujo.<br>- Fijaros en Castle, parece que esta encantado con ella... - ironizó. - Quien sabe, quizá tenemos boda antes de lo previsto.  
>- Por delante de mi cadáver. - soltó la forense dejando su copa con un golpe seco y suave en la mesa, después de dar su último sorbo.<br>La pareja de susodicha y el novio compartieron una mirada picaresca. A continuación uno de los chicos acercó la botella de cava mientras el otro escogía algunos platos de comida, centrando toda su atención al espectáculo que estaba a punto de empezar.

Lanie se dirigió con paso firme, pegando sus talones con fuerza en el suelo, hacia el circulo de mujeres que rodeaban a Richard. Al llegar se aclaró la voz para llamar la atención.  
>- Siento interrumpir esta velada.<br>Algunas de las presentes se separaron para evitar problemas. Todos menos una.  
>- Cielo no te confundas... - intento convencerla Lanie. Seguido de una mirada provocadora hacia Rick, aferrándose a su costado mientras seguía hablando. - Éste pedazo de hombre es propiedad privada, no es para ti querida. Lo siento. - quiso compadecerse, con un sentimiento totalmente contrario al que había intentado aparentar.<br>- Tu ya tienes a uno. Te he visto tontear con el moreno latino.  
>- Chicas... - intervino Richard.<br>- No lo digo por mi bonita. Yo ya voy muy bien servida. - dijo mordiéndose el labio a la vez que miraba a su chico latino. - Lo digo por ella.  
>- ¿Jenny? - comentó en voz alta al fijarse en la persona equivocada.<br>- Viva la inteligencia... - murmuro, negando de mala gana. - ¡Ella! - repitió, señalando de nuevo a Kate.  
>- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Éstas con esa? - preguntó de inmediato encarándose a Rick.<br>- Eh, cuidadito...  
>- Si, es cierto – respondió antes que Lanie terminara con su advertencia.<br>- Que pena. Habría sido un gran polvo, estoy segura. Si cambias de opinión..  
>Lanie quito de las manos la tarjeta que le ofrecía, desgarrandola delante de sus narices.<br>- No insistas. Tendrá su gran noche, no te preocupes, pero sin ti ni gracias a ti.  
>La aludida abasto su pequeño monedero color leopardo desapareciendo de su perímetro visual.<br>Ambos se quedaron en silencio manteniendo su mirada a una misma persona. Ella también les observaba con un hilo de curiosidad.

Kate había presenciado la _escenita_ de Lanie a reojo, mientras a su vez atendía a la animada charla del padrino de la novia. A diferencia de Castle que no había dejado de observarla ensimismado, Patrick no se había despegado de su lado.  
>- Tenía pensado ir en un par de semanas, quizá te apetecería acompañarme...<br>Esas palabras habían sido mudas para la detective.  
>- Kate.<br>La aludida volvió en si, prestando atención al explorador.  
>- Perdona. Si, creo que podría ser interesante. Una gran experiencia, sin duda...<br>- Inteligente respuesta. Pero dime algo, ¿sabrías repetirme la propuesta que te hice?  
>- Mmm...<br>Kate exhaló un suspiro.  
>- Tienes razón, perdona.<br>- No te disculpes. No ha todo el mundo tiene que gustarle la aventura.  
>- Que no estuviera escuchando no significa que no me guste. La adoro. Es más, estas hablando con alguien que toda su vida, su día a día es una autentica aventura.<br>- E imagino que no lo dices por tu marido, no? Se le ve...  
>- Oye, oye, ¿quien a dicho que éste casada? Y si es lo que piensas, ¿porque llevas horas intentando ligar conmigo?<br>- No, yo no intentaba..  
>- ¡Ya, claro...! - comentó, acercándose la copa a sus labios.<br>- Ésta bien, lo admito: ¡Culpable! Si, de algún modo intentaba ligar contigo.  
>- Vaya, ojala todos los sospechosos, pasados y futuros, hubieran sido y fueran así.<br>- Luego te aburrirías. - opinó, llenándose su copa de champan.  
>- Puede, aunque lo dudo...<br>Involuntariamente Kate se quedo perpleja observando a Rick.

El propietario del local charlaba sin pausa con un grupo de hombres que parecían estar fascinado por sus historias y sobretodo la de como consiguió hacerse con el.  
>Unos centímetros a su izquierda, los dos agentes compartían una sonrisa al intercambiar una mirada que iba de Castle a su jefa y viceversa mientras levantaban sus copas a modo de brindis.<br>- Por Castle y nuestra adorable inspectora - murmuro Ryan.  
>- Para que nuestros deseos y los suyos se hagan realidad. - añadió Espósito.<br>Ambos hicieron chocar sus copas, dejando un pequeño sonido que consiguió llegar a oídos de Lanie.  
>- No entiendo como puede resistirse a él. Esta tan... - suspiró la forense<br>- Ni yo como Castle puede ser tan idiota y dejar que otro coquetee con ella. Yo en su lugar, ya me habría asegurado que nadie le pusiera las manos encima.  
>- Es bueno saberlo... - respondió Lanie, dándose de algún modo por aludida.<br>- Creo que va siendo hora de ir a rescatar a la Sra. Ryan, con tanto invitado apenas han dejado que me acercara a ella.  
>- Oye, bro! - su amigo le hizo señas para que retrocediera.<br>- Ya que esos dos no se deciden podríamos ayudarles, que os parece?  
>- ¿Conspirando contra alguien?<br>La novia apareció de repente, abrazando a su marido por detrás.  
>- Un baile. Va siendo hora que veamos bailar a los novio... - propuso Lanie.<br>- Yo me encargo de él.  
>- Quien es él?<br>- Queremos provocar un acercamiento entre Kate y Rick.  
>- Yo creía... - insinuó sin terminar la frase al ver la negación por parte de su marido y amigos.<br>- ¿Alguna sugerencia?  
>- Puede...<p>

"¿Que será lo que pasa por su mente?"  
>Fuera cual fuese la respuesta, la pareja se dirigió cogida de la mano hacia la tarima dónde se encontraban los músicos. Desde la barra, Javier y Lanie estaban expectantes viendo como Jenny parecía satisfecha a la respuesta del pianista y al resto de la banda.<br>La pareja se hizo sitio entre las mesas a los primeros segundos de canción. Ya en el centro, Jenny y Kevin empezaron a moverse al ritmo de las notas de una canción muy acertada para la ocasión. Todos los invitados podrían sentirse identificados con algún estribillo y algunos probablemente con la canción al completo.

Imitando a los demás invitados, Kate se hizo a un lado para dejar paso al baile de los novios. Con apariencia tranquila, dio un sorbo a su copa observando a su vez la felicidad que transmitían uno de sus agentes y amigo y su mujer. Sin retirar la copa de sus labios, esbozo una sonrisa muy delatora al prestar atención a la letra de la canción que estaba llenando el improvisado salón.  
>Disimuladamente hizo que su pelo cubriera parte de su rostro y aún con la copa bailando muy suavemente por sus labios, intento esconder cierta linea corva que había aparecido en su rostro al escuchar "<em>You'll never know, if you never you try. To forget you past and simply be mine<em>".  
>No fue la única en reaccionar a esas palabras. Rick se disculpo abandonando el grupo de hombres con el que había estado charlando alegremente para retirarse a su pequeño refugio.<br>- Papá! ¿Le concedes un baile a tu hija?  
>Sin responder, Rick la agarró de las manos aceptando su invitación.<br>Poco a poco algunos más que otros se animaron a acompañar a la pareja en el centro de la pista. 

Lo que tenía que ser un baile se convirtió en uno detrás de otro. Primero su hija, luego la novia, la madre de la novia, del novio, con Lanie, con su madre... y así por un sin fin de mujeres, pero en ningún momento con la que él deseaba tener cerca. Una llamada había roto las ganas de seguir con la fiesta a Kate.  
>- Gracias Perlmutter, enseguida estoy ahí.<br>- ¡Eh! ¿Va todo bien?  
>Lanie apareció sorprendiendo a su amiga.<br>- Si, era...  
>- Perlmutter, lo he oído.<br>- ¿De verdad vas hacer lo que intuyo que vas hacer?  
>- Tengo que hacerlo.<br>- ¡No bonita! Lo haces porque quieres y porque necesitas tener la cabeza ocupada. Necesitas ocupar tu tiempo en algo que no sea pensar en Castle, por eso te vas.  
>- El no tiene nada que ver en eso.<br>- ¿Y las miraditas que llevo viendo desde las cinco de la tarde tampoco tienen nada que ver? Venga, no me negaras que no está bueno! ¿Y has visto como te miraba? Por favor, pero si estaba pidiendo a gritos quitarte ese vestido!  
>- Ok, me voy... - respondió molesta subiendo las escaleras<br>- Oye solo era mi opinión, es lo que veo! Venga vale si no es por eso entonces dime porque pensabas irte sin ni siquiera despedirte de nosotros.  
>Beckett se detuvo, respiro hondo y se volvió hacia ella bajando unos peldaños.<br>- Os conozco. Hubierais abandonado la boda por acompañarme a la escena del crimen y poneros a trabajar.  
>- Entiendo que no quieras que Ryan abandone su boda, pero... - Lanie levanto la mano antes de que su amiga la interrumpiera – no tienes motivo para no despedirte de Castle. Y no – prosiguió ella – no me vale la escusa "él es el amo del bar".<br>Ambas chicas se sentaron, una en un escalón inferior a la otra.  
>- ¿Por qué lo haces todo tan difícil? - bisbiseo, rectificando y sentandose a su lado – Kate, sabes muy bien que lo que te dije es cierto, quitando lo de vestido... - la aludida esbozo una sonrisa – Tanto tu como él os morís de ganas de estar...<br>- No sabía que la fiesta se hubiera trasladado al exterior, y la verdad que lo agradezco, ahí dentro empieza a hacerse difícil respirar...  
>La interrupción de Javi había sido una entrada de aire para Kate.<br>- Puede que la fiesta se haya trasladado al exterior, pero es privada. Sólo mujeres.  
>- Oh, lo siento debería haberme dado cuenta... - contestó el chico disculpándose.<br>- ¿Que hacéis aquí fuera? ¡Os estaba buscando!  
>- Genial, voy a tener que cambiar el "privada" por "publica". - ironizó Lanie en voz baja, lo justo para que a Kate le volviera a sacara una sonrisa.<br>- Agradezco la compañía, pero debo irme, Perlmutter me espera.  
>- ¡Espera! ¿Ha habido un homicidio y pensabas ir sin nosotros?<br>- ¡Esto no está bien jefa! - desaprobó el novio.  
>- Ryan no puedo pedir al novio que abandone su propio buffet de boda y lo que es peor; a su mujer! Y Esposito tampoco puedo dejar al novio sin su padrino, ni a éste in su chica. De veras, terminar con la fiesta mañana os pongo al corriente.<br>- Oye por mi no te preocupes, le dejo ir si le necesitas. Prefiero que esté en dónde sea que haya habido un homicidio sabiendo que está ayudando a resolver un caso a que se quede y se reconcoma pensando que si estuviera allí podría estar siendo de ayuda.  
>- ¿Entendéis ahora porque me he casado con ella?<br>Ryan no pudo evitar aferrarse a su mujer buscando sus labios con el susurro de un te quiero.  
>- Siento estropearos el momento chicos, pero quien quiera venir deberíamos irnos.<br>- ¿Dónde ésta el hallazgo?  
>- En la 58 de Park Avenue.<br>- Cinco pavos a que alguien a intentando arrojar a alguien desde un... quinto piso.  
>- Seis, a que todo tiene que ver con una herencia.<br>- Ya basta de especular! Andando.  
>En su fuero interior Kevin Ryan sabía que todo esto podría ser posible y Jenny también. Lo mejor de todo es que éste caso parecía estar de su lado.<p>

A lo lejos las risas de Lanie y Jenny fueron silenciándose al escuchar unos sollozos y dos voces intentando tranquilizar a una tercera.  
>- Vamos cariño, te irá bien un poco de aire.<br>- Abuela y si..  
>- Vamos, ya conoces a tu padre. Se habrá metido por ese callejón, tendrá un mal momento.<br>- Hey...  
>Saludó Lanie.<br>- ¿Hablabais de Rick? - preguntó Jenny - Si es así hace un rato le vi desaparecer detrás de unos biombos de mimbre.  
>- Dijo que se iba al sótano, y de eso ya hace más de media hora. He ido a buscarlo y lo único que había es su cartera, la americana y una pequeña mancha de sangre en el suelo.<br>A la última palabra de Alexis, Lanie salió corriendo hacía arriba con la esperanza de detener a tres personas que sin saberlo se alejaban de otro caso por resolver. Pero cuándo se trata de un caso, no hay quien gane a Beckett en velocidad. A lo lejos en el segundo ceda el paso, al coche apenas se le podía leer la matricular con claridad.  
>Lanie se apresuró a sacar su móvil del monedero apretando el número dos, el asignado para Kate. A la primera no contestó, volvió a insistir hasta que a la quinta descolgó.<br>- Por dios Kate podrías haber contestado cuando he llamado la primera vez.  
>- Sabes perfectamente dónde estoy y también Esposito...<br>- Necesitamos que vuelvas, y Ryan y Esposito también.  
>- Excepto que me llames por otro homicidio, y lo dudo porque tienes el día libre, ocupate tu. Crees que podrás?<br>- No estoy segura. Alexis bajo al sótano y encontró su cartera, la americana y una pequeña mancha de sangre.  
>- ¿Alexis? ¿Que tiene que ver Alexis con ese extraño suceso? Y que hacia... Espera. ¿Has dicho sótano? ¿De quien era la cartera...?<br>Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio con el móvil sujeto en el oído.  
>- Kate.<br>- Si. Voy..., ahora vengo.

Sin dar tiempo a avanzar a las agujas del reloj Kate descendía por las escaleras del Old Haunt saludando fugazmente a quienes la estaba esperando. Ofuscada, dirigiéndose hacia al sótano, después de hacer girar la pieza clave para descender e intentar encontrar alguna otra pista y con suerte a él.  
>- ¿Castle?<br>La luz había quedado encendida. Su cartera seguía en el suelo, cerca del estante de libros y algunos recuerdos. También la americana.  
>- ¡Que alguien me ayude a mover esto! Hay una huella de sangre en esa parte de la estantería.<br>- Esto tiene toda la pinta de una pelea, una discusión que termina con alguien queriendo esconder a la victima y huir creyendo que nadie sería capaz de encontrarle ahí detrás. - teorizó Esposito.  
>- ¿Castle?<br>- ¡Castle! - repito Javi - Joder, ¿a quien se le ocurrió conservar ese pasadizo secreto?  
>- ¡No preguntes y empuja! <p>

Con esfuerzo por parte de los dos, la estantería cedió descubriendo a alguien herido y derrotado apoyado a una puerta vieja de madera. La puerta que muchos meses atrás había sido la resolución de un caso, y ahora el nuevo propietario había sellado.  
>- ¡Kate!<br>Javier salió corriendo al encuentro de su amigo, Beckett no tardo en reacción.  
>- Vamos, sacámosle de aquí.<br>El agente por un costado y la inspectora por el otro, le ayudaron a andar hacía el exterior de ese pequeño antro.  
>- Esposito avisa a Ryan para que te ayude a cerrar esto, y calma los ánimos de arriba diles que todo va bien. Ah y buscame un botiquín o algo que pueda servirme para curarle la herida.<br>- Enseguida.

Con el dedo indice y corazón comprobó su pulso, algo que hizo fortalecer su esperanza.  
>Kate volcó todas sus fuerzas para que Rick volviera en si. Necesitaba ver como habría los ojos. Hizo todo lo posible para facilitarle la respiración desabrochándole la armilla y dejando así los tres botones de su camisa blanca. No dejaba de repetir su nombre dejando una de sus manos en su rostro, quizá si olía su perfume o por su voz...<br>- Vamos Rick, abre los ojos.  
>- ¿Has probado de besarle?<br>Kate envió una mirada no muy amable a la persona que descendía por las escaleras.  
>- No estoy de humor Ryan. Acabad con esto y seguid con el caso de los Malsone. En cuanto pueda me incorporo con vosotros.<br>- ¿Éstas segura? Podemos quedarnos si quieres.  
>- Lo único que quiero ahora es no tener a nadie por aquí que diga lo que tengo que hacer. Necesito estar sola.<br>- Ok. Da recuerdos a Castle cuando despierte.  
>- Lo haré.<p>

_**A diferencia de lo que ella se había imaginado, esa noche no estaba resultando **__**nada atípica a sus anteriores de noches de servicio, pero si distinta. El universo, quizá la magia de la boda o incluso el destino la había vuelto a sorprender. **_

**Obra Regitrada** (SafeCreative; 1104100021459).


End file.
